Tal vez es amor
by bunny moon 18
Summary: Serena Tsukino y Darien Shields han vivido duras situaciones en las que han jurado no volverse a enamorar hasta que se conocen, él disfruta hacerla enojar llamandola cabeza de chorlito, ella no soporta al engreido y arrogante Darien, sin embargo del odio al amor hay un paso y ambos llegaran a cuestionarse ¿y si tal vez es amor?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: **

**Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

_**"Era insegura, grosera, nada amorosa, vivía despeinada, era algo así como perfecta"**_

Siento el frio de la mañana, la cabeza me duele, no… duele es poco tal parece que la han taladrado abro de a poco los ojos, la luz del sol intenta entrar por las rendijas de las persianas al obscuro y frío cuarto, ese cuarto que está igual que yo, mis ojos están hinchados he llorado estos dos días desde que llegue, no pude hacerlo antes, no en el funeral, no con esas miradas sobre mí, podía escuchar sus murmullos -_pobrecita_- lástima… me tenían lástima, pero nadie sabía la verdad, nadie sabía que yo era la culpable de todo lo que paso… yo los mate.

Papá… mamá… espero que algún día me perdonen, que algún día pueda perdonarme yo, me siento sobre la cama froto mis ojos y camino al baño abro la llave, el agua es fría pero no me importa me quito la playera, los jeans la ropa interior, por dos días no me he cambiado, no he comido y he dormido muy poco, siempre es la misma pesadilla, ¿cómo me quede dormida? lo último que recuerdo fueron las palabras de ellos.

-Ikuko mírala, porque dejamos que pasara esto…

-Kenji ahora está con nosotros tenemos que apoyarla… nuestro amor la hará salir de esto nos tiene a nosotros su familia.

-Ese tipo va a pagar todo lo que le hizo te lo juro –podía escuchar la voz de mi padre quebrarse- te lo juro por nuestras hijas Ikuko.

-Lo sé, juntos lo haremos como siempre.

No debí cerrar mis ojos y dejarme vencer por el sueño, debí decirles a los dos que me perdonarán, que los amaba mucho a pesar de haberme negado a escucharlos ahora me comprendían y me ayudarían a superarlo, el frío del agua cae sobre mi piel no siento nada, es que ya nada mas puede afectarme, termino la ducha me enredo en una toalla tomo otra para mi cabello y camino al espejo me veo, ¿cómo me convertí en esto? aún tengo varios golpes, quien los viera creería que es por el accidente, si supieran….

Si, mis ojos están hinchados y mi piel más blanca que de costumbre, me seco y tomo rápidamente ropa de la maleta que aún está en el piso, no quise ni desempacar saco mi ropa interior otros jeans azules desgastados y una playera rosa con el conejito esa que tanto me gusta, después de vestirme me siento frente al tocador y cepillo mi largo cabello rubio y pensar que iba a cortarlo que estupidez… me peinaré como tanto me gustaba cuando era más pequeña y lleve el mismo peinado todos los días hasta la preparatoria, mis clásicas coletas a los lados con odangos

Así era feliz, eran otros tiempos, sonreía como ya nunca volveré a sonreír, termino mi peinado tomo las llaves del auto que aún estaban en el piso, me pongo unas gafas obscuras para ocultar mis ojos hinchados detrás de ellos y tomo aire lleno mis pulmones de aire… mi aire obscuro para soportar lo que viene, abro la puerta la luz me da en la cara y respiro una y otra vez pareciera un pez fuera de su cómoda pecera, siento que no podré soportarlo que me asfixio, pero tengo que intentarlo doy pasos inseguros y llego a las escaleras tomo aire de nuevo y las bajo me dirijo a la puerta no quiero ver la casa me traerá dolorosos recuerdos, y salgo de ahí casi corriendo me recargo sobre la puerta cerrada a mis espaldas-_vamos tienes que lograrlo_-veo mi auto un Beetle amarillo pastel aún está ahí enfrente de la casa mal estacionado, voy a él me subo apoyo mi cabeza en el volante… Dios esto es tan fuerte me cuesta respirar, ¿podré vivir sin ellos? mi vida se ha terminado….

Enciendo mi auto y tomo la carretera me dirijo al pueblo más cercano, mi padre construyó esta casa para que todos viniéramos aquí una vez al mes a olvidarnos de todo por un fin de semana solo a convivir como familia no había más que lo necesario nada de tecnología, comíamos frutas y verduras mi padre iba a pescar junto a Amy mi hermana mayor, mientras mi madre mi hermana Mina y yo cocinábamos con las verduras de nuestra huerta que el señor Amade cuidaba para nosotros, no teléfono, no internet, no televisión por cable, no luz solo convivir en familia, la familia que yo destruí, unas lágrimas traicioneras recorrían mi rostro las seque rápidamente y pude ver la entrada al pueblo, tenía que hablar con ellas debían estar preocupadas por mí.

Me dirijo a la tienda de abastecimiento el Señor Sazuke es el dueño y también fue gran amigo de mis padres en cuanto me ve parada en la puerta suelta unas cebollas que tenía en las manos y camina a mí, yo levanto una mano para que se detenga, lo entiende y después de unos minutos de silencio escucho su voz ronca.

-Serena no sabes cuánto lo siento, tú sabes bien que tengo mucho que agradecerles a tus padres, cuando mi hijo enfermo ellos vieron por él y nunca me cobraron nada del costoso tratamiento, cuentas conmigo y con mi familia –su voz se quiebra y salen unas lágrimas de sus ojos, sé que quiere abrazarme pero si lo hace lloraré sin parar, mi boca esta seca trago saliva para aclarar un poco mi garganta y poder hablar.

-Me puede prestar su teléfono tengo que…

-Claro Serena puedes tomar lo que quieras adelante –se hace a un lado y me señala el teléfono inalámbrico que esta sobre el mostrador, camino hacia el y marco espero el tono de llamado y escucho la voz de mi hermana Amy.

-Hola…. –me toma varios segundos poder responder sin llorar respiro con dificultad cosa que imagino debe escucharse del otro lado del teléfono – Serena ¿eres tú? Hermana ¿estás bien? Contéstame por favor Serena….

-Amy… estoy bien.

-Gracias a Dios todos te han buscado por todas partes…

-Perdónenme… pero necesitaba estar sola

-Serena no nos vuelvas a hacer esto, me han pasado muchas cosas por la cabeza pensé que ese hombre te había llevado y…

-No Amy… estoy bien… estoy en la casa de campo y quiero quedarme unos días más…

-¿Has comido? ¿Tienes dinero? Podemos ir contigo… Mina y yo podemos alcanzarte y…

-No Amy quiero estar sola, dile a Mina que estoy bien y que pronto regresaré

-Serena, no has olvidado lo del casting ¿verdad? Recuerda que es importante para Mina y tenemos que estar con ella… debemos seguir juntas... las tres –podía escuchar sollozar a mi hermana, la fuerte Amy llorando, diablos todo por mi culpa.

-No lo olvido Amy ahí estaré me tengo que ir

- espera… ¿segura estas bien?

-Si Amy estoy bien en unos días regresare las quiero mucho –y termino la llamada mi boca está más seca, creo que ya ni saliva tengo cuando me volteo el señor Sazuke ya tiene una bolsa de papel en las manos llena de víveres, me observa con esa misma mirada de lástima, no puedo soportarlo y bajo mi cabeza, él se acerca con cautela y me entrega la bolsa.

-Por lo que escuche mi querida niña te quedaras unos días, toma lleva esto e intenta comer, por favor tus padres no quisieran verte así.

Tomo la bolsa y apenas si sale un gracias casi en susurro de mi boca salgo de la tienda y voy a mi auto, el pueblo siempre es tranquilo pero hoy en especial veo más movimiento del común, tal vez habrá una fiesta o algo que definitivamente no me importa, pongo la bolsa con víveres en la parte trasera del auto y subo comienzo a alejarme del pueblo veo varios policías reunidos en la salida uno de ellos me hace una seña a modo de saludo y yo le respondo igual y sigo de frente.

Conduzco sin rumbo no sé cómo llegue al lago, y veo varios botes en la orilla camino hasta ahí y un viento llega a mi cara me quito las gafas obscuras intento llenar mis pulmones de aire los arboles alrededor hacen ruido de sus ramas chocando contra otras y el viento se vuelve de momento un poco más fuerte, caigo de rodillas con mis manos en mis muslos y lloro, mi padre le encantaba venir aquí a pescar, Amy siempre venía con él y nunca más volveré a verlo tan feliz saliendo con sus cañas de pescar sus pantalones caqui cortos con un chaleco a juego y su sombrero con ese ridículo pez bordado pero que tanto le encantaba, nunca más… y me quedo ahí llorando por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Regreso a la casa ya es tarde el sol comienza a ocultarse y después de varios minutos bajo del auto, entro y mi mirada da al muro que está a mi lado derecho unas letras con la palabra familia y varias fotos de nosotros están ahí habíamos decorado esa pared hace algunos meses siempre los 5 juntos en todas sonriendo como la hermosa familia que éramos mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

Me quedo ahí no sé por cuanto tiempo echa un ovillo a un lado de la puerta cuando alguien toca y me hace brincar, ¿será él? ¿Me habrá encontrado? Mi corazón late sin control, el pánico me llena y mis manos tiemblan, no… debe ser una pesadilla debo de estar soñando, ahora no estará nadie para defenderme estoy sola, vuelven a tocar a mi puerta y escucho unos pasos que recorren la entrada, vuelven a tocar y una voz se escucha.

-¿Hay alguien? ¿Pueden ayudarme? tuve un accidente –esa voz no es de él así que aun temblando y con mis piernas como gelatina me incorporo pongo mi mano en el pomo de la puerta y la abro.

Me encuentro con un hombre alto debe medir 1.90 tez apiñonada cabello negro y algo alborotado y unos impresionantes ojos azul zafiro que me hacen quedar hipnotizada con ellos, se ve sucio pero trae un traje negro que debe costar una fortuna, cuando puedo despegar mis ojos de los de él aclaro mi garganta, pero él se adelanta y habla

-Oye podrías prestarme tu teléfono tuve un percance con mi auto no sé cuántos kilómetros atrás y es urgente que llame para que vengan por mí –me recorre con la mirada diablos estoy hecha un desastre intento poner algunos cabellos tras mi oído y me sonrojo un poco, pero que rayos me pasa- hey me escuchas ¿estás bien?

-Co… co... como se… -tartamudeo terrible-que no eres un asesino en serie o un ladrón y…

-Ves mucha televisión, ¿cómo no sé qué eres una loca, ermitaña, asesina?

-¿Qué? –apenas lo puedo creer me llamo loca, ermitaña, asesina – no lo soy vete no tengo teléfono tendrás que caminar al siguiente pueblo y ahí te ayudan -cierro la puerta en sus narices y escucho una maldición e insiste en tocar

-Disculpa no quise llamarte así, ayúdame he caminado no sé cuántos kilómetros y ya no puedo más.

Pego mi oído a la puerta no se escucha nada tal vez se fue, tengo curiosidad por abrir la puerta, cuando escucho un golpe seco, abro rápidamente y veo a ese hombre desmayado frente a mí, por Dios ¿y si está muerto? mis ojos se abren como platos y camino despacio hacia él, viéndolo bien es atractivo me arrodillo a su lado para tomarle los signos vitales huele bastante bien una mezcla de maderas y cítricos su ropa se ve que es de muy buena calidad pongo mi mano en su pecho y acerco mi oído a su corazón, se ve pesado ¿cómo lo meteré a la casa? no mejor voy por alcohol y lo reanimo aquí aun bien vestido podría ser un asesino o un ladrón.

Entro rápidamente a la casa y busco en el botiquín encuentro el alcohol y tomo un trozo de algodón, regreso y sigue ahí en el suelo, empapo la mota de algodón y cuando la acerco a su nariz mi mano roza sus labios una corriente eléctrica recorre mi cuerpo, cuando veo sus labios unos labios carnosos y… ¿eso es una sonrisa?

-¿Vas a besarme? ¿Quieres besarme?

-Eres un imbécil –me levanto como resorte mientras ríe a carcajadas y se queda sentado en el piso.

-Era la única forma en que abrieras, ahora si me prestas tu teléfono

-No tengo teléfono y si tuviera no te lo prestaría así que largo de aquí

-¿O si no?-arqueaba una ceja- ¿Llamaras a la policía? Hazlo llama a la policía –decía cruzando sus brazos y aun carcajeándose.

-Cretino –camino hacia la casa pero él se incorpora rápido y se mete antes que yo cerrándome la puerta en mi cara, si mi propia puerta cerrada delante de mí- oyee que te pasa abre inmediatamente la puerta abre –grito golpeando con mis puños aun puedo escuchar su estúpida risa.

Entreabre la puerta y puedo ver la mitad de su rostro- ¿me prestaras tu teléfono? Si te dejo entrar…

_-Tienes que ser más inteligente Serena… suspiro-_, sino dormiré fuera de la casa además de que comienza a hacer frio y solo tengo mi playera de conejito.

-Está bien… déjame entrar –abre la puerta y extiende su brazo derecho, como dándome la bienvenida a mi propia casa pero que se cree… camino hasta la sala ahora es cuando me arrepiento de no tener mi celular conmigo tan fácil que sería deshacerme de este tipo dándoselo y corriéndolo de mi casa pero no, Serena no quería comunicarse con nadie e ironías de la vida ahora lo necesitaba.

-Bueno permíteme tu teléfono y en cuanto manden por mí te dejare hacer lo que sea que estuvieras haciendo

Este hombre solo recorría con la mirada mi casa y ahora como tomaría la noticia de que no había teléfono y además esa forma arrogante de ser me sacaba de quicio y si al decirle la verdad se pone furioso… bueno no me quedaba otra más que hablar con la verdad.

-Bien señor arrogante, le dije que no tenía teléfono como puede ver esto es una casa de campo y no hay luz, teléfono, internet ni nada y como le dije tiene que ir al pueblo más cercano para pedir ayuda.

-Maldición… pero qué diablos! donde vine a caer –decía dando pasos de un lado a otro como león en jaula y se llevaba las manos al cabello- bien debe haber otra opción ¿dime tu auto sirve?

-Claro que sirve

-Dame las llaves

-¿perdón? Estas muy equivocado si crees que te voy a dar mi auto ya hice mucho con dejarte entrar y si no te vas muy pronto vendrá mi familia y… -entonces los recuerdos vinieron todos de golpe, lo que sucedió con él, el accidente, mis padres, el funeral, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y me derrumbe caí de rodillas no podía parar de llorar, pero él no se acercó a mí me dejo llorar solo se quedó ahí de pie... tenía que calmarme pensé, seque mis lágrimas con las manos, me levante y vi que ya no estaba creo que debió de entender camine hacia la puerta para asegurarme que ya hubiese partido cuando vi que caminaba de vuelta con la bolsa de víveres en la mano ¿se atrevió a entrar a mi auto?

-Cabeza de chorlito debes de poner la alarma o te robaran el auto mira me encontré comida y tengo hambre gustas –decía mientras pasaba delante de mi entraba a mi casa y se comía mis manzanas esto era el colmo de la arrogancia.

-Escúchame bien Don arrogante no tienes ningún derecho de hacer esto deja mis cosas y vete de aquí ahora...

-Si el auto tuviera las llaves ya me hubiera ido y te lo mandaría más tarde pero por más que busque no las encontré ahora –decía mientras se sentaba en el sillón subiendo los pies en la mesa de centro como si fuera su casa- tienes dos opciones o me das las llaves del auto o me llevas al pueblo, aunque pensándolo bien hay otra más me quedo aquí contigo esta noche y si tienes un poco de suerte, puede que te deje dormir a mi lado –sonreía cínicamente, haciéndome sonrojar no sé si de coraje o de sus atrevidas intenciones.

-¡Jamás! Sube al auto ahora… no quiero pasar más tiempo del necesario a tu lado -camine de prisa a la puerta y pude escuchar como venía tras de mí, subí al auto sin voltear y encendí pude escuchar cómo se cerraba la puerta del copiloto y sin verlo arranque rumbo al pueblo.

-Pero que humor el tuyo, de verdad cabeza de chorlito sino cambias un poco jamás tendrás novio, y dime ¿cuánto tiempo tienes viviendo aquí como ermitaña? –voltee a verlo fulminándolo con una mirada asesina cosa que no lo inmuto ni un poco y seguía comiendo creo yo la segunda sino que tercera manzana tan despreocupadamente.

-No es cosa que te importe y además estas comiendo mis manzanas

-¿quieres? Decía extendiendo su manzana ya mordisqueada.

-No -fije mi mirada al frente no quería ni siquiera verlo aunque sentía su mirada recorrerme , el camino al pueblo se me hizo extremadamente largo cuando en auto solo era cuestión de no más de 15 minutos, un poco de alivio llego a mi cuando estacione el auto enfrente de la tienda del señor Sazuke quien ya había cerrado pero aún se veía luz dentro- Toca el Señor Sazuke te prestara el teléfono y ahí adelante hay un hotel donde puedes quedarte, ahora sal de mi auto.

-Espera… espera… cabeza de chorlito, es mejor que tu hables con el… ¿Señor Sazuke dijiste?… ya que te conoce, es más fácil que abra su tienda a ti que a mí.

Si quería deshacerme de él lo mejor era que lo hiciera le prestara su teléfono y dejaría de molestarme, hice un mohín de desagrado y baje del auto, fui hasta la tienda y toque en cuanto el Señor Sazuke se asomó y me vio rápidamente abrió.

-¿Serena estas bien?

-Si solo que… Don…

-Darien Shields –se adelantó a mi saludando rápidamente y apretando la mano del asombrado Señor Sazuke que tenía sus ojos abiertos como plato, _así que se llama Darien Shields_- mucho gusto tuve un accidente varios kilómetros atrás y llegue hasta la cabaña de la Señorita Serena, que me trajo amablemente con usted para que me permitiera hacer una llamada y vinieran por mí.

Perdón… en que momento pase de ser cabeza de chorlito a Señorita Serena, no cabe duda que con otras personas cambia y no se muestra como el Don arrogante que es conmigo.

-Joven Shields ¿está usted bien?, pasen por favor y claro que puede ocupar el teléfono está ahí –decía señalando el Señor Sazuke siempre tan amable, mientras Don arrogante hacia su llamada fui a la ventana, el pueblo se veía tan tranquilo ya serian un poco más de las 8 y ya me sentía cansada, cuando una taza de té caliente me saco de mis pensamientos el señor Sazuke siempre sonriendo me la ofrecía la tome y le sonreí a medias le di algunos sorbos.

Darien Shields estaba al teléfono también tenía ya una taza de té y como siempre de forma arrogante se desplazaba por toda la tienda como si fuera su casa, él se sentía dueño del mundo, vaya tipo no imaginaria a las personas que trabajaran junto a él seguramente se ganaría el odio de muchos por esa actitud al menos a mí me causaba mucha molestia sus actitudes, cuando por fin termino varias llamadas se acercó a nuestro anfitrión, y como siempre cambio delante de él.

-Le agradezco su ayuda Señor Sazuke dígame ¿cuánto le debo por las llamadas que me permitió hacer?

-Joven Shields no es nada, para mí es un honor dígame ¿le puedo ayudar en algo más?

-Sabe de alguien que pueda acercarme a Tokio al parecer me buscan por todos lados pero no puedo comunicarme con mi gente.

-Ya es tarde joven la gente del pueblo va a descansar temprano nuestras jornadas empiezan muy de madrugada, creo que será mejor que espere mañana a primera hora podrá llevarlo alguien.

-Tengo que llegar lo antes posible mi familia está preocupada les he dejado recados.

Por primera vez lo veo preocupado, serio y eso me hace cometer la tontería más grande del universo –Yo puedo llevarte – ni siquiera supe a qué hora dije eso solo vi su rostro algo nuevo e indescifrable ¿eso es alegría?

-Serena ¿harías eso por mí?

-Sí y vámonos antes de que me arrepienta y te deje tirado a mitad de camino –le devuelvo al Señor Sazuke la taza de té y me despido salgo rápidamente al auto, de verdad que esto es una tontería pero ya está hecho, sube de nuevo como copiloto y me mira yo mantengo la vista al frente y trato de no verlo porque tal vez me arrepienta –tengo que regresar a la casa por mis cosas y ahí hay un camino que nos lleva a la carretera.

-Gracias cabeza de chorlito.

-Serena me llamo Serena Tsukino.

-¿Ah sí? yo prefiero cabeza de chorlito.

Gruño… si gruño me exaspera, como puede ser tan insoportable tal vez si lo deje abandonado a mitad de camino, solamente que cierre esa gran bocota puede que llegue a Tokio sano y salvo, llegamos a la casa subo por mis cosas solo esa pequeña maleta con la que llegue no más, bajo las escaleras, que difícil es para mí dejar todo esto y veo por última vez la pared con las fotos tomo una la última que nos tomamos ahí el mes pasado todos sonreíamos la pego a mi pecho la guardo en mi bolsa y camino al auto ahí está afuera recargado con los brazos cruzados ya sin el saco negro solo con su camisa azul seria guapo sino fuera tan arrogante.

-Dame las llaves yo conduzco te ves cansada y quiero llegar sano y salvo.

-Es mi auto y yo conduzco si de verdad quieres llegar mejor cierra esa gran boca y sube.

Guardo mis cosas en el maletero y subo, él está ya arriba tomando agua lo fulmino con la mirada nuevamente y avanzo, _mirada al frente Serena... inhala y exhala_

-Y dime ¿qué hacías sola aquí?

-Cierra boca o duerme pero no hables

-No acostumbro dormir cuando una ermitaña conduce el auto que me llevara a casa ¿puedo poner música?

-Haz lo que quieras mientras me dejes en paz

-¿lo que quiera? -me sonrojo y escucho su sarcástica risa prende el mp3 y comienza a sonar una melodía Toxic de Britney Spears- uff una chica toxica ermitaña y loca mantendré los ojos abiertos tal vez quieras propasarte conmigo.

Freno y hago que casi se golpee la cabeza con el parabrisas - escucha bien porque no lo repetiré dos veces, si quieres llegar a Tokio será mejor que cierres tu gran boca y dejes de molestarme o sino baja inmediatamente de este auto.

-Está bien cabeza de chorlito -hizo una seña de cerrar sus labios cruzo sus brazos y no volvió a hablar un buen rato, yo conducía y el cansancio comenzó a hacer de las suyas, sentía que mis ojos se cerraban, claro tenía dos días que no dormía más que unos 15 minutos y me despertaban las horribles pesadillas, me orille y baje del auto para tomar aire, él hizo lo mismo y solo podía sentir su mirada recorrerme.

-Toma conduce ya estoy cansada aún falta mucho y no me siento bien-le lanzo las llaves y rápidamente las atrapa, sin hablar sube al auto y comenzamos de nuevo el viaje de regreso subo mis pies al asiento me hago un ovillo tengo frio y no traía un abrigo enciende al aire acondicionado y me observa sin decir nada recargo mi cabeza en la ventana y mis ojos se cierran.

Mi cuerpo me duele siento algo caliente recorrer mi rostro escucho a lo lejos unas sirenas trato de abrir los ojos pero no puedo, mis brazos los siento pesados no estoy cómoda, no es el asiento trasero del auto es duro intento abrir los ojos no puedo, escucho voces, no se me hacen conocidas solo alcanzo escuchar -_están muertos no hay más que hacer... Hay una chica atrás,_ siento una mano tocarme intento moverme mi cuerpo no responde, _está viva rápido vengan_, mis ojos se entreabren todo está de cabeza ¿el auto volcado? Siento como me rescatan el pánico se apodera de mí no quiero que me toquen, no… papá…. intento gritar mi cuerpo no responde, mamá… no sale ningún sonido de mi garganta no sé qué sucede todo se vuelve obscuro otra vez.

-hey cabeza de chorlito despierta es una pesadilla.

Abro mis ojos y me encuentro con esos ojos azules zafiros pero son fríos muy fríos, me acomodo en el asiento del copiloto otra vez esa pesadilla, veo a todos lados estamos ya en Tokio es de mañana y estamos parados frente a una gran casa podría decir una mansión.

-Llegamos, bienvenida a la residencia Shields, vamos pasa creo que necesitas despejarte un poco cabeza de chorlito.

Salgo del auto y contemplo la gran casa un jardín amplio al frente y un camino empedrado conduce a la entrada, don arrogante camina delante de mí, no sé ni porque lo sigo creo aún estoy aturdida por el horrible sueño, no llegamos aun a la puerta cuando se abre y sale una chica muy linda que corre hacia él y lo abraza, claro su esposa seguramente... detrás de ella vienen dos mujeres más que también se lanzan a sus brazos, me quedo observando y giro sobre mis talones para irme de ahí.

-Serena te presento a mi familia -su voz cambio de nuevo ya no soy cabeza de chorlito porque diablos hace eso la pelinegra aun lo abraza cuando volteo, aun no puedo sonreír así que hago una mueca-mi hermana Rei, mi hermana Lita y mi madre Gea.

Su hermana es pelinegra como él aunque debe tener mi edad y es muy linda delgada tiene una personalidad muy fuerte y me sonríe, su otra hermana es casi tan alta como Don arrogante cabello castaño y no se parecen para nada su madre es una mujer muy linda y elegante cabello obscuro y ojos azules y en ese momento en ambas veo esa mirada de lastima otra vez… todo me da vueltas y se pone obscuro apenas escucho voces que cada vez parecen más lejanas.

No responde mi cuerpo aun, abro un poco los ojos, escucho varios términos médicos, voces extrañas y solo veo pasar rápidamente luces ¿estoy en el hospital? Amy ¿estará aquí? ¿Ya le avisarían? Por fin se detiene todo y me revisan manos me tocan, quisiera gritar que no lo hagan pero no puedo aun hablar, mi cuerpo no me responde y todo otra vez se vuelve negro.

-Ya está reaccionando, Mimet trae un poco de agua.

Abro mis ojos y estoy dentro de la casa y ahí están esas tres mujeres observándome

-¿Te sientes mejor? no te levantes trata de reponerte-dice la madre de Darien-Si gra... gracias

-Seguramente es porque no has comido- y ahí está Don arrogante de pie recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados al frente y observando.

-Iré entonces a ver que te preparen algo Serena no te dejare ir así, y tu querido sube a darte una ducha seguramente vienes cansado ya tu padre viene para acá y quiere hablar contigo.

-Ya imagino lo que quiere decirme, podrías decirle a Malachite en cuanto llegue que suba a verme.

-Claro hijo ve.

Y lo veo desaparecer por una escalera al igual que su madre por un pasillo, y ahí están esas dos chicas viéndome, trato de incorporarme de a poco.

-No quiero dar molestias lo mejor es que me vaya.

-Ya escuchaste a mi mamá Serena y créeme que no te dejará ir, además me caes muy bien ¿dime como se conocieron tú y mi hermanito?

-Él llego a la casa donde estaba y me pidió ayuda.

-¿Viste lo mismo que yo Lita?

-Rei nunca pensé verlo así de nuevo.

No entiendo de qué hablan, pero me siento poco a poco y tengo en mis piernas su saco ese aroma a él, lo dejo a un lado y acomodo un poco mi cabello que ha de ser un desastre no pongo mucha atención a lo que ellas dos hablan estoy sumida en mis pensamientos en querer salir de ahí pero creo no será tan fácil, como diablos me metí en este problema debería estar aún sola… en casa… desahogándome.

-Definitivamente Serena eres nuestra heroína has rescatado a mi hermanito y te lo agradeceremos toda la vida.

-No es para tanto, la verdad me siento cansada y es mejor que me vaya a casa Rei verdad ¿te llamas Rei? –ella asiente y me sonríe, ¿él se verá así sonriendo?

-Pero no podemos dejarte ir sola espera a que Darien baje y te lleve a tu casa después de desmayarte no puedes conducir –decía Lita la otra chica y me ponía unos mechones de cabello tras mi oído- ha sido duro por lo que has pasado –abro mis ojos como plato es que ella sabe parece leer mis pensamientos y sigue- mi madre era la principal benefactora de la fundación de tus padres, el día del funeral fuimos mi madre y yo pero creo que no nos has reconocido.

-Lo siento yo…

-No te preocupes Serena te entiendo… también estábamos al pendiente ya que tu hermana Amy está ahora cargo de la fundación y la estábamos ayudando a encontrarte estaba muy preocupada.

-Cierto Amy… debo llamarla ¿me pueden prestar su teléfono?

Rei me lo alcanza y me dejan a solas para que hable con ella, tomo el teléfono y marco a su celular es lo mejor no sabría dónde encontrarla, Amy es tan madura, aún recuerdo cuando a mis padres les dio la noticia que quería estudiar medicina como ellos, estaban felices, siempre nos han apoyado en las decisiones que tomamos aunque algunas sean muy estúpidas, mi hermana gemela Mina ella decidió estudiar actuación, y en unos días hará un casting para una película, mis padres ya habían dejado todo para estar con ella ese día, ahora solo estaremos Amy y yo… por mi parte decidí estudiar pedagogía y me especialice en los pequeños de jardín de infantes me encantan los niños, mis niños…. Deben extrañarme las clases ya comenzaron y no pude estar con ellos por…

-Serena ¿estás bien?

-Si Amy ya estoy de regreso en Tokio, aun no llego a la casa pero estaré ahí más tarde después te cuento, solo te puedo decir que estoy con la familia Shields ¿los conoces verdad?

-Claro que si-la escucho aliviada- me están apoyando mucho con la fundación y cuando desapareciste me ofrecieron ayudarme, ¿ellos te encontraron?

-Es una larga historia Amy pero más tarde hablamos ¿Dónde estás?

-En el hospital pero si quieres voy ahora mismo contigo

-No Amy sigue nos vemos más tarde, cuelgo y aprieto el teléfono a mi pecho, alzo la mirada y ahí está el con unos jeans deslavados grises y una playera azul ¿será su color favorito? Dejo el teléfono al lado para dejar de verlo no sé porque tiene ese efecto de ponerme nerviosa.

-Mi madre me manda decirte que está servido el desayuno ¿te sientes bien puedes pararte?

-Si gracias -camino y el avanza por un pasillo lo sigo hasta que abre una puerta y me deja pasar es un comedor muy grande puedo contar apenas unas 20 sillas de un solo lado con una vista hermosa al jardín ya que no hay muro de un lado solo un vidrio grande que da una vista hermosa ahí están ya Rei, Lita y la madre de Darien me siento y él hace lo mismo a mi lado, una mujer joven de cabello rubio corto a los hombros llega y comienza a servir sé que se llama Mimet porque así le llaman todos, veo mi plato no sé si pueda comer.

-Vamos hija come un poco

-Quisiera ir a mi casa

-Si comes un poco te dejare ir, la llevarás ¿verdad Darien?

Parece atragantarse con la comida y rápidamente toma agua de una copa que tiene servida delante de él.

-Le pedí a Malachite que la lleve

-Hijo, Serena te trajo hasta aquí lo mínimo que puedes hacer es llevarla tú mismo.

Asiente y hace una mueca sé que me ve de reojo y quisiera no llevarme pero lo hace obligado así que apuro a comer para terminar con esto cuanto antes, las tres mujeres hablaban no sé a ciencia cierta de que solo me concentraba en comer para poder irme de ahí y dejar de sentir esa fría mirada que estaba a mi lado.

Terminado el desayuno nuevamente me agradecieron el que llevará a Darien con ellas, yo pienso que exageran mucho Rei me abraza inesperadamente y me hace prometerle que nos veremos de nuevo para ir de compras solo asiento, la madre de Darien me dice que puedo volver cuando quiera y que puedo contar con ellos, no fue gran cosa lo que hice pero ellas hacen parecer que es así, cuando veo que entra un hombre alto cabello platinado corto tipo militar moreno y vestido con un traje negro una camisa impecable blanca y corbata negra.

-Sr. Shields la camioneta esta lista.

-Gracias Malachite –y le entrega mis llaves- yo conduciré tu ve tras nosotros con el auto de la señorita Serena.

Como cambia este hombre con las personas y seguramente cuando estemos solos me molestara diciéndome cabeza de chorlito, me despido de ellas y salimos en la puerta esta una impresionante camioneta de lujo negra Lincoln esperándonos, él me abre la puerta y subo puedo ver aun a las tres ahí en la puerta sonriéndome se sube se pone unas gafas oscuras y avanzamos, lo veo de reojo y por primera vez es silencio todo el camino puedo ver cómo tras de nosotros viene mi auto y hago todo para evitar que nuestras miradas se crucen.

Llegamos a mi casa, se quita las gafas y me mira fijamente, puedo sentir su fría mirada recorrerme pero no quito mi vista del frente.

-Cabeza de chorlito estas sana y salva en tu casa.

-Gracias, puedes quitar el seguro y entregarme mis llaves

-¿Tienes algo que hacer esta noche?

-Sí, no te imaginas tengo un montón de cosas por hacer Darien Shields ahora puedes abrirme- y después de evitar verlo estoy ahí nuestras miradas fijas cruzo mis brazos al frente mientras él sonríe de lado.

-Te pongo nerviosa.

-No… me sacas de quicio y sabes que me caes mal muy mal con tus aires de grandeza creyéndote el dueño y señor de todo dando órdenes y tomando cosas como si fueran tuyas y no creo que esa educación te la han dado en casa porque tu madre y tus hermanas son distintas, y créeme que aún no me explico porque te ayude cuando la verdad no te soporto…. –tomo aire, todo lo dije tan rápido que apenas recuerdo respirar y ahí está sin inmutarse un poco y aun con una sonrisa lobuna recargando su brazo derecho en el asiento logrando desesperarme más, coloco un mechón de cabello tras mi oído.

-Bien, un placer conocerte cabeza de chorlito espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos estés de mejor humor y tal vez…

Se baja de la camioneta y va a mi lado abre la puerta y bajo rápidamente en cuanto estoy afuera tomo aire parecía que me asfixiaba y ahí afuera de su territorio comienzo a recuperarme, Malachite ya está llegando hasta él y le entrega las llaves de mi auto, sin esperar más sube a la camioneta y espera.

-Gracias por traerme me das mis llaves –las toma en el aire casi a la altura de su rostro y me toma la mano derecha algo que no me esperaba en cuanto me toca de nuevo siento esa corriente eléctrica recorrerme y me pone las llaves en la palma de la mano, en un movimiento inesperado me jala tomándome de la cintura y me besa … un beso que como nunca nadie me había dado y que me hace flotar llegar al cielo y pisar las nubes cierro los ojos y entonces él se separa de mí.

-Hasta pronto cabeza de chorlito.

Abro los ojos y no puedo ni moverme veo como sube en la camioneta en el lado del copiloto y la camioneta avanza la veo como se pierde al final de la calle y me quedo ahí con las llaves del auto en mi mano aun en el aire y sin poder moverme cuando logro reaccionar la ira me invade es un… es un… imbécil…

-¿Quién es un imbécil Serena?

**Estoy de regreso disculpen la demora pero por muchas situaciones personales no había llegado a mí la inspiración, espero que nuevamente me acompañen en esta aventura que hoy inicio con este nuevo bebé y que me sigan de principio a fin, esta historia será muy diferente a la primera pero con mucho amor eso sí y nuestra parejita Darien y Serena, y perdón pero no puedo verlos a ellos con nadie más.**

**Estaré actualizando cada semana y respondiendo todos sus comentarios así que por favor comenten para saber si voy bien o me detengo, les prometo una historia muy buena y nos leemos muy muy pronto.**

**Para quien guste seguirme en Facebook me encuentran como Mary Viñas (Bunny Moon) y en twitter como arrobaMARYVI28 (Bunny Moon) **

**Un beso grande y hasta muy pronto.**

**Bunny Moon 18**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

**Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

"_**Y a mí me gustan como tú, rebeldes y obstinadas"**_

-¿Quién es un imbécil Serena?

Escucho una voz a mi espalda, solo espero que Mina no llegará a tiempo para ver como ese patán me besó, porque si es así no me la quitaré de encima, la conozco muy bien es mi otra mitad y somos idénticas, desde que nacimos mamá nunca nos hizo lo que comúnmente hacen las madres de gemelos… ya saben vestirnos igual, no al contrario ella siempre quiso que cada una tuviera personalidad propia, aunque también les hicimos pequeñas bromas de cambiarnos para que nos confundieran Amy y papá siempre caían y a la que nunca engañamos fue a mamá ella nos conocía muy bien.

-Mina, Yaten es que…. – se lanza a mis brazos mi hermana y es el segundo abrazo que soporto, ¿será porque lo hacen de manera inesperada?

-Serena no vuelvas a hacernos esto por favor, estábamos como locos buscándote.

-Perdóname Mina –me deshago de su abrazo y la veo a los ojos, azules igual que los míos si ambas tuviéramos el cabello suelto no nos reconocerían, solo que ella siempre le ha encantado peinarse de media coleta sujetado por un moño rojo para el amor según ella, yo en cambio siempre mi peinado era el de coletas a los lados.

-Nos tenías muy preocupados ¿verdad Yaten?

Yaten es el mejor amigo de mi hermana, es dos años mayor a nosotros peli plateado poco más alto que nosotras con cabello largo amarrado en una coleta ojos verdes… si, es guapo y sé que la ama solo hay que ver la cara que pone al tenerla cerca, pero el muy tonto no se lo ha dicho y mi hermana… bueno ella es un caso especial siempre despistada, distraída, confundiendo nombres, direcciones y dichos.

-Así es Serena me da gusto verte bien

-Gracias Yaten, ya estoy de vuelta.

-Vamos a la casa, me tienes que contar porque gritabas tan enojada y a quien le decías imbécil, entremos ¿vienes Yaten?

-No Mina creo que ustedes tienen de cosas que hablar, además tengo que ver lo de mañana ¿recuerdas verdad?

-Ah sí claro lo de mañana –ríe nerviosa, y seguramente no recuerda ni sabe de lo que habla así que sonrío, Mina nunca cambias… nunca cambies por favor porque así te amo hermanita- de todas maneras me llamas más tarde para platicar ve con cuidado Yaten.

Yaten se despide de nosotras y caminamos a la casa, Mina me abraza y así entramos, apenas estamos en la puerta y siento que todo me pesa y me cuesta respirar, Mina lo entiende así es lo nuestro nos comunicamos sin decirnos nada hay veces que siento lo que ella y ella lo que yo es nuestra extraña y hermosa conexión.

-Es difícil hermanita pero lo lograremos, yo también me siento así… a veces.

Vamos al sofá y nos sentamos recuesto mi cabeza en su hombro ella recarga su cabeza también en la mía y así en silencio nos quedamos un buen rato, suspiramos varias veces casi al mismo tiempo hasta que Mina habla.

-¿Quién te hizo enojar? No me digas que…

-No Mina desde ese día…. No sé nada de él –suspiro y ella igual.

-Me sentía triste y perdida sin ti Serena, no podía sentirte no sabía si estabas bien y Amy estaba muy preocupada pensó que tal vez…

-Perdón… pero todo era difícil y quería estar sola.

Seguimos así sin decir nada me encantaba que Mina respetara mis silencios, fue cuando escuchamos ruido en la puerta, y veíamos como entraba Amy es hermosa, aunque ellos nunca hicieron preferencias entre nosotros sabemos que estaban orgullosos de ella porque había decidido seguir sus pasos, cabello corto obscuro como papá y los ojos azules igual que los nuestros, herencia de la abuela Serenity, era apenas un poco más alta que nosotras delgada y ahora se le veía cansada, pero su rostro se iluminó cuando nos vio sentadas y fue a nosotras, se sentó en la mesa de centro quedando frente a mí y me tomó las manos con cautela.

-Serena, debería regañarte… nos preocupaste demasiado, solo debiste avisarme que irías a la casa de campo, de todos los lugares ese fue el último que me paso por la mente, de hecho ni siquiera pensé que estarías allá.

-Amy –decía con la cabeza agachada con la mirada perdida en el suelo- no pensaba solo quería irme lejos y no sentir, no pensé en ir solo conducía sin pensar y cuando me di cuenta llegue allá.

-Está bien –suspira cerrando los ojos por un momento y me sonríe, la misma sonrisa tierna de mamá- solo no vuelvas a hacer esto por favor, me da gusto que estés de regreso aunque no pensé que sería tan pronto ¿dime los Shields te encontraron?

-No, de hecho Se… uhmm… Darien Shields llego a la casa de campo porque tuvo un accidente y me pidió ayuda.

-¿Qué? ¿Conoces al guapísimo Darien Shields?-grito Mina y se levantó de golpe- Serena dime ¿de verdad es tan guapo como se ve en los periódicos?

-Bueno… no, la verdad es un tipo arrogante, un patán, es un…

-¿A él le decías imbécil cuando te encontré afuera? –interrumpía y gritaba de nuevo Mina

-¿Serena te hizo algo?

-No Amy, es que solamente… me cayó mal es muy odioso.

-Serena has escuchado eso de que el odio al amor hay un beso

-¿beso? –me pongo roja ¿nos vería?

-No Mina lo correcto es del odio al amor hay un paso no un beso, en fin lo importante es que estés con nosotras sana y salva.

-Amy ¿cómo conoces a los Shields?-tal parece que mi hermana los conoce bien y tengo curiosidad.

-Yo conozco a la señora Gea y Lita Shields aparte de la ayuda económica también iban a la fundación a contarles cuentos a los niños, su familia es de los principales benefactores, como saben yo iba a ayudarles a nuestros padres allá y cuando paso lo del… bueno ellas fueron a ponerse a nuestras ordenes después del funeral y a decirme que seguiría contando con el apoyo incondicional de la familia con la fundación fue ahí que nos avisaron que no te encontraban, y ellas me dijeron que nos ayudarían a buscarte.

-Serena dime ¿cómo es Darien Shields? es tan guapo, aunque se sabe que es un mujeriego… siempre se le ve rodeado de mujeres guapísimas aunque siempre esta con una distinta nunca ha presentado a alguien como su novia.

-No lo sé Mina no me preguntes eso, es un tipo exasperante, se cree dueño y señor del mundo, mandón, grosero, ashhh me saca de mis casillas, yo creo que por eso no hay mujer que lo soporte y espero se quede así soltero y solo

-Serena –me retaba Amy-no puedes juzgar a las personas hasta conocerlas bien, yo solo te puedo decir que los Shields son unas personas muy generosas, los Señores Shields siempre ayudan a los que más lo necesitan, ellos son Norteamericanos y llegaron a Japón por algunos asuntos del Señor Armando Shields, sin embargo un caso especial que llegó a sus manos los hizo quedarse definitivamente aquí y siempre ayudan a fundaciones que requieren de apoyo económico como la nuestra.

-¿Y qué caso especial es ese Amy? –ahora tendría que contarle a Mina o no la dejaría en paz aunque yo también tenía interés en saber más.

-Como saben el señor Shields es uno de los mejores abogados de Japón, ellos siempre quisieron tener hijos pero no lo lograron así que decidieron adoptar , en Norteamérica adoptaron a Lita y cuando llegaron aquí, conocieron a Darien y Rei.

-Espera, espera… Amy quieres decir que ellos no son los padres de Darien

-Así es Serena biológicamente no, pero por lo que he visto ellos aman a sus hijos como si lo fueran.

-Con razón no se parecen en nada…-dije en voz alta, Amy arqueo una ceja y continúo con su relato.

-No me contó mucho la Señora Gea pero Lita si, el señor Armando rescato a Darien que tendría unos 7 años y Rei apenas era una bebé de unos 8 meses de un hombre que los maltrataba al parecer era el padre, la madre de ellos había muerto por una salvaje golpiza que ese hombre le proporcionó y los niños estaban en el abandono, cuando el señor Shields los rescató los llevaron a un hogar provisional, pero la señora Gea movió cielo mar y tierra para que los pudieran adoptar y después de varios meses lo lograron.

-Vaya pero que cosas yo no me esperaría una historia así de ellos –decía Mina poniendo sus brazos en sus rodillas y sosteniendo su rostro con las manos.

-Serena… papá y mamá nos enseñaron a no juzgar a la gente sin conocerla bien, todos tienen una historia y por algo actúan así, no te puedo contar mucho de Darien Shields y de Rei a ellos no los he tratado pero la señora Gea ama a sus hijos y lo veo en su rostro que se le ilumina al nada más nombrarlos.

-Tienes razón Amy –pensaba que tal vez por eso actuaba así debió tener una infancia dura y yo no me puedo quejar mi niñez fue muy feliz pero aún no dejaba de caerme mal ese arrogante.

-Cambiando de tema, Serena quiero que visites a mi amiga Setsuna Meiou es psicóloga y no es solo por lo que paso con nuestros padres sino también por…

-Pero Amy

-Sin peros Serena, Mina y yo también iremos –tomo nuestras manos y nos vio a los ojos- vamos a superar esto por ellos, sé que es difícil pero no les gustaría que estuviéramos tristes debemos continuar y seguir su ejemplo, somos una familia y así seguiremos juntas por ellos hermanas.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, y de nuevo sentía que me faltaba el aire y temblaba, Mina me abrazo Amy al darse cuenta que no ponía resistencia hizo lo mismo y así las tres en un abrazo lloramos juntas por primera vez después de haber perdido a nuestros queridos padres.

.

.

.

Amy hizo una excepción y la logramos convencer de pedir una pizza esa tarde comimos en la sala viendo una película y tomadas de las manos mis hermanas y yo sentadas en el sofá una a cada lado mío y abrazándonos, había sido un día difícil y decidimos ir a descansar ya que todo volvería a la normalidad y trataríamos de retomar nuestra rutina diaria, subí a mi recámara y por un momento recordé la última vez que estuve aquí, cuando Amy entraba y se sentaba en la cama a mi lado.

-Ten Serena debes tomarla –me decía entregándome una pastilla- mañana volverás al jardín de infantes y debes descansar bien, ten en cuenta que trabajas con niños y debes estar alerta así que es mejor que descanses, esto te hará dormir y mañana estarás lista para un nuevo día.

-Amy sabes que no me gusta tomar….

-Lo siento o tomas la pastilla o no vas mañana a trabajar.

-Está bien –dije a regañadientes y haciendo un mohín la tomé, Amy se quedó conmigo hasta que me dormí, esa pastilla era muy buena o tal vez era la falta de sueño pero dormí por primera vez tranquila sin pesadillas.

.

.

.

Entre sueños podía escuchar a Mina y abrí mis ojos lentamente la vi correr de un lado a otro abriendo las cortinas de la ventana y cegándome por momentos cuando el sol entro.

-Vamos Serena floja ya es de día, tienes que levantarte o se te hará tarde y esta vez tú eres la maestra y no debes poner el mal ejemplo.

-Muy graciosa Mina –decía mientras me sentaba y me tallaba los ojos me estiré y lance un bostezo el sueño me había sentado muy bien.

-Te espero abajo para desayunar Amy ya se fue al hospital dijo que nos llamaría a la hora de la comida y yo tengo que ir con Yaten a comprar unas cosas, por cierto Sere ¿me prestas tu auto por favor? –Decía mientras ponía ojos de gato de Sherk sabía que era mi punto débil y verla así no le podía negar nada- te paso a dejar y voy por ti a la hora de la salida por favor ¿sí?

-Está bien… voy a bañarme.

-Muchas gracias hermanita te espero con el desayuno listo -y haciendo su clásica seña de amor y paz salió de la habitación así es Mina siempre alegre, fui al baño y me duche al salir quite el vapor del espejo y vi que las marcas comenzaban a desaparecer al menos las del rostro fácilmente se ocultarían con maquillaje me vi los brazos aun había algunos morados que también se ocultarían con alguna blusa manga larga, me enrede la toalla y salí a vestirme cuando vi mi celular en el tocador.

Con miedo me acerque tal vez lo mejor es comprar uno nuevo él conocía ese número lo tomé y vi que no encendía se agotó la batería suspire, fue lo mejor y así lo guarde en uno de los cajones me apresure a vestirme me peine con una coleta alta y baje para desayunar

Mina estaba con un delantal cantando y bailando mientras terminaba unos hot cakes en cuanto me vio me sonrió y me acerco una taza de café.

-Apresúrate Serena se nos hará tarde.

-Si ya voy -y comí como robot sin tomarle aun sabor a la comida espero el apetito vuelva pronto o sino Mina me matara con sus inventos, ella me observaba con brillo en sus ojos creo soy la primera persona que no hace caras al comer, se apresuró a tomar su café y salimos de la casa mi auto estaba ahí y en cuanto busque las llaves en mi bolsa recordé al señor arrogante cuando ayer justo aquí me había besado.

-Serena despierta… ay Serena no me preocupes ¿qué te pasa?

-Na … nada anda ten apúrate que ya vamos tarde.

.

.

.

Llegamos por fin al colegio y me despedí de Mina que me prometía estar puntual para la hora de salida, solo espero que lo cumpla o tendré que regresar caminando a casa, me despidió con su hermosa sonrisa y su seña de amor y paz, gire sobre mis talones y ahí estaba el jardín de infantes "el patito feo" y mis niños seguramente ya estarían dentro camine a la puerta cuando alguien hablo tras de mí.

-Pero si eres tú cabeza de chorlito, ¿no crees que estas grandecita para venir al jardín de infantes?

-Esa voz… eres tu señor arrogante ¿me estas siguiendo? ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

-Yo no te sigo… ah ya sé te gustó el beso que te di y ahora quieres otro

-Pero como te atreves, para empezar te advierto que si lo vuelves a intentar vas a recibir un puñetazo en la nariz por atrevido y segunda un cachorro besa mejor que tú, eso no se le pudo llamar beso.

-Pues lo disfrutaste bastante

-Eres un, un…. atrevido y un…. oye… estoy hablando contigo –y el muy arrogante paso delante de mí caminando de esa forma tan presuntuosa y entro al jardín de infantes ahí estaba detrás de él como su sombra el mismo joven del otro día Malachite, cuando paso junto a mí con toda elegancia me dio un buen día sonriéndome siguió tras el arrogante ese, aun enojada entre y busqué con la mirada para saber donde se había metido cuando unos pequeños bracitos me atraparon.

-Miss Serena has vuelto

-Zafiro –me arrodillé a la altura de ese pequeño que tenía una carita de felicidad e inmediatamente salieron corriendo mis otros niños Momo, Kyusuke, Heliot y Peruru que se lanzaron a mis brazos haciéndome caer, y ahí estaba una chica pelirroja con cabello al hombro que reía, y sin darme cuenta yo sonreía también, mis niños me devolvían un poco de felicidad.

-Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Molly Osaka y fui tu suplente nos da gusto que estés de regreso la Srita. Reika me dijo que hoy ya estarías con nosotros –decía extendiéndome la mano para ayudarme a levantar.

-Mucho gusto Molly soy Serena Tsukino y dime ¿cómo se portaron mis bunnies?

-Muy bien son unos pequeños muy listos y tú eres una excelente maestra van muy adelantados.

-Bien mis bunnies vamos al salón –y mis pequeñitos corrieron felices, sus caritas sonriendo me hacían mucha falta cuando sentí la mano de Zafiro tomar la mía, haciéndome bajar nuevamente para quedar a su altura.

-Miss Serena, papá me contó que tú no venias porque tus papás se fueron al cielo, y quería decirte que yo te entiendo, mi mamá también se fue al cielo y la extraño mucho pero todas las noches antes de ir a dormir papá y yo vamos a la ventana y la vemos brillar para nosotros se convirtió en una estrella-decía emocionado-, sé que tus papás están con ella y deben de estar ayudando a las estrellas enfermas porque ellos son muy buenos doctores no estés triste por favor.

Se llenaron mis ojos de lágrimas y lo abrace mi pequeño Zafiro era muy inteligente y valiente y yo tendría que serlo me seque las lágrimas y le di un beso en la frente –Ya no estaré triste te lo prometo ahora vamos al salón nos esperan los demás.

-Serena, este día me quedare con ustedes para ponerte al tanto de lo que hemos visto estas semanas y mañana serán todos tuyos.

-Gracias Molly –en eso tocaron a la puerta y Reika se asomó ella era la propietaria y directora del jardín saludo a los niños y todos ellos gritaron un buen día que puedo jurar se escuchó más allá del parque no. 10.

-Serena me da mucho gusto que estés de regreso cuando terminen las clases me gustaría platicar contigo te espero en mi oficina.

-Sí, ahí estaré.

-Bien mis niños –dijo Reika dando unas palmadas para que le pusieran atención- hoy tenemos la visita de una persona muy especial, que no dirá que debemos hacer si un extraño se acerca a nosotros –fue a la puerta y la abrió haciendo una seña para que alguien entrará y mi quijada cayó al suelo al verlo… señor arrogante con un traje gris obscuro una corbata en combinación con el traje y camisa blanca que sonreía… esa sonrisa - el señor Darien Shields va a platicar con ustedes niños, Señor Shields ellas son nuestras profesoras del grupo Molly Osaka y Serena Tsukino.

-Señoritas mucho gusto –y me guiño el ojo yo aun sin habla vi como camino hacia los niños que ya estaban todos sentados en el suelo y él hizo lo mismo.

-¿Serena estas bien?

-Si… si…. Reika ¿qué hace ese hombre aquí?

-Hace unos días unos padres de familia dieron la alerta que un hombre extraño rondaba por aquí, así que decidí contratar seguridad privada para tranquilidad de los padres, Darien Shields es el dueño de la empresa y se ofreció amablemente en venir a platicar con los niños para decirles cómo deben reaccionar si alguien desconocido se les acerca.

-Es tan guapo –escuche decir a Molly y vi como Reika asentía, si al menos ellas vieran como es realmente, no dirían lo mismo voltee a verlo y estaba platicando con mis bunnies ellos muy atentos participaban con él y fue que en un momento lo vi sonreír, si al menos esa sonrisa fuera autentica.

-¿Serena ya se conocían?

-Si Reika, ayer de hecho tuve el…. gusto de conocerlo –dije con sarcasmo.

-Bien las dejo entonces, en cuanto termine la plática podría alguna de ustedes llevar al Señor Shields al siguiente grupo con Miss Petzite tengo que hacer unas llamadas.

-Claro con gusto lo haré –dijo Molly entusiasmada, inocente ella que se deja llevar por una cara bonita.

Mis bunnies quedaron encantados con el señor arrogante, hasta a ellos los había conquistado y ahora venían tras de él, lo veían como a un superhéroe, llego con nosotras y vi que Molly ya había caído también en los encantos del arrogante.

-Señoritas un placer conocerlas estos pequeños son muy inteligentes y aprenden muy rápido, Serena me puedes llevar al siguiente grupo por favor.

-Y… yyyo… yooo

-Si no creo que la señorita Molly se oponga a quedarse con estos pequeños solo es un momento.

-No hay problema Serena anda ve yo me quedo con tus bunnies anda ve –me dijo casi llevándome de empujones a la salida y de reojo vi como sonreía de lado Darien, en cuanto salimos camine rápido por el pasillo dejándolo tras de mi cuando sentí su brazo deteniéndome.

-Te pones muy nerviosa cabeza de chorlito ¿es por mí? -sonreía.

-Por supuesto que no, esa puerta de ahí –dije señalando- es donde te esperan

-Serena acepta salir conmigo esta noche.

Me quede muda al escucharlo ¿quería salir conmigo? Me acorraló entre su cuerpo y la pared puso sus brazos a un lado de los míos para impedirme huir de él.

-Solo una vez ¿Qué dices?

El frio de sus ojos azul zafiro hacían que una corriente eléctrica recorriera mi cuerpo, mi vista se fijó a sus labios esos que ayer pude sentir en los míos con todas esas sensaciones que jamás antes, pero entonces también recordé lo que había pasado, ya una vez me había enamorado de alguien así y no volvería a hacerlo no debía sentir nada parecido, no del típico chico malo que terminaría haciéndome daño.

-No por favor –apenas si dije en un susurro y unas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, al darse cuenta se separó de mí y aproveche para huir de él corrí con todas mis fuerzas a los baños dejándolo completamente confundido.

.

.

.

Entre al baño y cerré la puerta solo esperaba que no me siguiera, ¿porque Darien Shields me hacía sentir así? No era nada parecido a estar con él pero era distinto, aun así mi sexto sentido decía que tenía que alejarme de él y una vez por no escucharlo todo termino mal, fui al espejo me puse agua en la cara me arregle el cabello respire profundo y regrese cuando llegue al pasillo ya no estaba ahí, era lo mejor antes de entrar al salón dibuje una sonrisa en mi rostro mis bunnies tenían que verme bien.

-Serena llego este sobre para ti lo acaba de traer el portero –decía entregándome un sobre amarillo

En cuanto lo abrí saque una hoja en blanco que traía letras recortadas y pegadas formando la palabra bienvenida, mi corazón se paralizo… es él, no puede ser, después de lo que pasó esa noche no debería buscarme mi padre se lo había advertido, pero y si se enteró del accidente ¿ya sabía que ahora estaba sola? mi corazón era un sube y baja de emociones latía con fuerza y en momentos lo sentía detenerse es que nunca me dejará en paz.

Molly se dio cuenta de mi reacción y casi todo el tiempo estuvo con mis bunnies ya que no lograba concentrarme del todo cuando llego la hora de salida, ya no vi más al arrogante de Darien que seguramente ya estaría en otro lado lejos de mí, suspire aliviada y entregue a mis bunnies a sus padres que aún me daban las condolencias y me ofrecían su apoyo, solo esperaba entregar a mi último pequeño y se terminaba el día.

-Serena me da gusto que estés de vuelta ¿Cómo se portó mi pequeño Zafiro?

-Diamante gracias, como siempre es un niño obediente y educado debes estar orgulloso de él -y el pequeño en cuanto escucho la voz de su padre salió corriendo y se lanzó a sus brazos, Diamante Black quedo viudo hace menos de un año era joven bastante atractivo seguramente pronto podría rehacer su vida además era de admirar ya que estaba valientemente educando solo a su hijo, en varias ocasiones se había acercado a mí para pedirme ayuda con Zafiro y como no le ayudaría si ese pequeño me ha conquistado.

-Sé que ya debiste haber escuchado muchas veces el pésame y debes estar cansada de oírlo, yo te entiendo hemos pasado por cosas similares pero si necesitas platicar sabes dónde encontrarme en mi tienes un amigo.

-Gracias Diamante lo tendré en cuenta, bien Zafiro recuerda lavarte las manos antes de comer y hacer tu tarea –lo bese en la frente - nos vemos mañana.

El pequeño se despidió de mí con una sonrisa igual que Diamante y lance un suspiro, con Zafiro terminaba el día, regrese al salón de clases y Molly acomodaba las sillas y las mesas.

-Reika me dijo que te esperaba en su oficina no te preocupes yo terminaré aquí

-Gracias Molly que descanses nos vemos mañana

-Que descanses Serena.

Reika ya me esperaba en su oficina en cuanto entre me ofreció la silla frente a su escritorio y me sonreía dulcemente.

-Serena has pasado por cosas difíciles, sabes que cuentas siempre con mi apoyo me da gusto verte de regreso y creo que regresar al trabajo te ayudara además los niños están muy acostumbrados a ti y te extrañaban, pero he decidido que mientras te recuperas totalmente, Molly y tu trabajen juntas hasta que me digas que te sientes al cien para quedarte sola de nuevo con ellos.

-Reika yo…

-Serena déjame continuar, si algún día no te sientes bien solo avísame y toma el día sabes que te aprecio mucho a ti, a tu familia y quiero que muy pronto seas la misma Serena de antes y sabes que no solo me refiero a lo del accidente de tus padres, también puedo recomendarte con una amiga para que hables con ella.

-Te refieres a una psicóloga

-Si Serena por lo que tú has pasado es algo difícil y tal vez necesites ayuda profesional

-Lo sé… Amy me ha recomendado a una colega, no te preocupes Reika pronto seré la misma de antes.

-Me agrada escuchar eso, Molly es una buena chica sé que se llevarán bien, te repito me alegra que estés de regreso ahora ve a casa y trata de descansar nos vemos mañana,

-Gracias Reika -me despido de ella y salgo de su oficina tiene razón al menos trabajar me ayudará a distraerme voy al salón por mi bolsa y caigo en cuenta que no tengo como comunicarme con Mina solo espero que ya este afuera esperándome.

Pero mi suerte no es tan buena y Mina no está por ningún lado, así que comienzo a caminar rumbo a casa no estamos tan lejos y servirá para despejarme.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa cabeza de chorlito?

-No gracias, ¿de dónde sales? ¿Porque me sigues?

-Estaba esperándote

-¿A mí porque? ya déjame en paz

-Me puedes explicar que fue lo que paso hace rato

-Mira señor arrogante, ya sé que te gusta estar rodeado de mujeres y que no tomas en serio a ninguna, pero déjame decirte que yo no soy así de ese tipo déjame tranquila, si tu solo quieres pasar un buen rato seguramente con que le sonrías a la primera tonta que pase caerá a tus pies así que hazlo, conmigo no logras eso, porque los tipos como tú no me gustan.

-Estas segura porque cuando te bese…

-Si estoy segura, créeme que trato de entender porque eres así, tal vez por lo que tuviste una infancia muy triste.

-Así que has averiguado mi historia cabeza de chorlito, pero déjame aclararte que yo no recuerdo nada de eso para mí no hay más padres que Gea y Armando, y eso que pasó no es algo que me haga daño no soy de ese tipo de personas que va por la vida cargando culpas que no son mías, yo vivo el momento lo disfruto y eso es lo que quiero mostrarte acepta salir conmigo una sola vez y te dejaré en paz no te vas a arrepentir.

-No, esa es mi respuesta, adiós Darien y espero que no nos encontremos nunca más

-Yo nunca acepto un no como respuesta

-Siempre hay una primera vez

-Eres tan obstinada… pero sabes me encantan los retos Serena Tsukino y en eso te estas convirtiendo.

Un reto… eso soy un reto pero que… arrogante voy que echo chispas camino una distancia considerable y volteo aún sigue ahí parado con las manos en los bolsos con sonrisa lobuna y unas gafas obscuras observándome, me enfado más, que arrogante y camino lo más rápido posible, _debes alejarte de él serena debes alejarte_ llego a mi casa.

Azoto la puerta y lanzo algunas maldiciones mi bolso paga las consecuencias ya que lo golpeo varias veces y quisiera que fuera ese arrogante al que golpeara, cuando escucho que se abre la puerta y Mina entra corriendo.

-Serena discúlpame de verdad quise llegar a tiempo –decía juntando sus manos cerrando los ojos y pidiendo perdón.

-Mina lo prometiste

-Lo sé pero el tráfico me atrapo y por más que acelere para llegar a tiempo no lo logre es más mira el pobre de Yaten viene pálido –y era verdad ese hombre estaba más blanco que la nieve.

-Serena… por favor discúlpala créeme cuando te digo que hizo todo para llegar a tiempo, por cierto ten esto, es la multa por alta velocidad que acaba de dejar el agente de tránsito.

-Ay no Yaten no me digas que nos alcanzó.

-Mina…. –solo esto me faltaba.

-Yo la pagare hermanita no te preocupes –decía mientras se la quitaba de la mano a Yaten y la guardaba en su bolsa-¿me perdonas?

-Si –suspire-Mina solo no olvides pagar esa multa y espero que pronto te decidas a comprar tu auto.

-Ya vi uno hermoso… de hecho de ahí venimos Yaten me acompaño a verlo, solo falta que le hagan unos arreglos y listo, ¿quieren que les prepare algo de comer?

-NOO –gritamos al unísono Yaten y yo.

-Mina porque no pedimos algo que se les antoja, Serena ¿qué quieres? –decía el peli plateado lanzándome una mirada de angustia, el pobre ya había pasado muchas cosas con la comida de Mina.

-Que tal comida china –sugerí

-Si me parece que dices Mina

-Está bien solo porque estoy exhausta –decía dejándose caer en el sillón.

-Perfecto no se preocupen chicas yo voy por la comida no tardo descansen-y Yaten salió corriendo de la casa todo para evitar los guisados extravagantes de Mina, solo espero que esta fase de querer cocinar se le pase pronto.

.

.

.

Después de la comida y de escuchar todo lo que pasaron para llegar a tiempo, decidí relajarme un poco escuchando música cuando el teléfono de la casa timbro, Mina contesto rápidamente y me llamo a gritos de emoción.

-Serena… no vas a creer quien te llama –decía brincando con el teléfono en la mano.

-No se Mina ¿quién?

-Rei Shields quiere hablar contigo vamos rápido contesta –me entregaba el teléfono y pegaba el oído para escuchar.

-Hola Serena soy Rei espero no molestarte.

-Hola Rei, no estaba haciendo nada importante ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien y tú ¿ya estas mejor?

-Si gracias por preguntar

-Sé que es algo de improviso y debí de llamarte con tiempo pero ¿será que podremos tomar un café?

-No se Rei es que…

-Anda no pongas peros dame la dirección de tu casa y estaré contigo muy pronto

-Está bien tienes donde anotar –después de colgar fui a mi cuarto a cambiarme y Mina corría por todos lados dando brinquitos.

-Serena que afortunada eres Rei Shields te invito un café

-Vamos Mina no es gran cosa

-¿Qué no? Serena… Rei Shields es una chica muy popular muy pocos podrían decirse sus amigos

-Tal vez porque no la conocen pero es una chica igual que nosotras creo que tiene nuestra edad.

-Pero eso no es todo ella es hermana del guapísimo Darien Shields y si ella es tu amiga podrás verlo de cerca -inocente Mina si supiera

-¿Y eso qué?

-Es que Serena tu estas ciega ese hombre es guapísimo un adonis griego

-Es un petulante, arrogante, grosero, creído, odioso….

-No puedo creer que digas eso cualquier chica mataría por una cita con ese dios griego

-Pues yo no soy cualquier chica, y sabes tal vez por eso es así porque ninguna mujer se resiste a él y le hacen crecer su ego.

-Yo si saldría con él.

-No Mina –grite enojada- jamás ¿me entiendes? no dejaré que alguien como ese arrogante salga contigo, eres mi hermanita y no te dejaré caer en sus garras.

-Se…. Serena, te das cuenta de lo que dices.

-Sí y estoy hablando muy en serio no quiero verte cerca de ese tipo.

Por primera vez Mina se quedó en silencio y se sentó en la cama observándome, mientras yo me alistaba, unos minutos después tocaban a la puerta y Rei Shields estaba ahí, ella es de ese tipo de chicas que cualquier cosa que se pongan se les ve de maravilla tiene ese porte que da elegancia iba con una blusa roja de seda con estoperoles al frente y de manga corta con un pantalón negro wow que linda.

-Hola Serena ¿estás lista?

-Sí, te presento a mi hermana gemela Mina

-Mucho gusto –Mina la saludaba muy emocionada

-Vaya no sabía que tenías una hermana gemela que linda eres Mina ahora te robaré a tu hermana un rato y prometo traerla temprano.

-Si vamos vayan y diviértanse- me abrazo para despedirse y me susurro que tendría que contarle todo con lujo de detalles y espero en la puerta hasta que nos fuimos en el auto de Rei un precioso Ferrari rojo.

-Gracias Serena por aceptar mi invitación, sabes me caes muy bien y tengo mucho que agradecerte

-Rei, si lo dices por lo de llevar a Darien a tu casa déjame decirte que…

-No es solo por eso, pero bueno ojala mi sexto sentido no esté equivocado, de hecho nunca se equivoca, estamos llegando esta cafetería es mi favorita y pedí una mesa especial para nosotras.

Bajamos del auto e inmediatamente un mesero saludo a Rei y le indico que la mesa estaba lista fuimos hasta ahí y todo eran atenciones sí que el apellido Shields era una garantía de todo lujo.

-Serena –decía poniendo los codos en la mesa y sostenía su mentón con las manos- en una semana es mi cumpleaños y estoy preparando una celebración en grande y quiero que ese día estés ahí.

-Gracias Rei por la invitación y por supuesto que iré

-Es una fiesta de máscaras en unos días te haré llegar a tu casa la invitación y la máscara que te toca, siempre mis fiestas de cumpleaños son en grande y esta vez presiento que será especial.

-Seguramente que si Rei

-Puedes llevar a tus hermanas están todas invitadas.

-Gracias –el mesero traía nuestra orden y comenzamos a platicar de varias cosas sin importancia hasta que me pregunto.

-Serena ¿tienes novio?

-No… nov… ¿novio? –no me esperaba algo así y creo que me puse de mil colores.

-Sí, lo pregunto por la fiesta si te acompañará tengo que enviarte una invitación más para él

-No Rei no tengo novio -dije mirando mis manos que jugaban nerviosamente con la servilleta.

-Perfecto… puede ser que ese día conozcas a alguien… especial

-Bueno no es algo que este desesperada por encontrar, de hecho no creo que sea el momento.

-Nunca sabemos que pueda pasar

-Rei ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro Serena

-Tu hermano ¿siempre es así?

-¿Así como?

- Tan… arrogante

-Ahh mi hermanito –suspiro- él no era así… cambio bastante desde que termino con una mujer que lo cambio completamente, todos le decíamos que era una interesada pero él estaba ciego de amor y no vio como era realmente hasta que un día se le abrieron los ojos ella y nuestro primo lo traicionaron desde ahí cambio juro no volver a enamorarse y como es tan guapo no hay mujer que se le resista y que acepte sus condiciones de cero compromisos, nunca lo he visto preocuparse por una mujer hasta….

-¿Hasta?

-Creo que esa mujer ya apareció y si no me equivoco es la primera que no cae en sus redes-decía arqueando una ceja

-Pues ya somos dos, entonces no estaba tan equivocada con mi teoría, claro siempre tiene a la mujer que quiere por eso es tan arrogante, ay perdóname Rei es tu hermano y…

-No tienes por qué disculparte yo conozco bien a mi hermano y se cómo es

-Gracias Rei por la invitación pero tengo que irme

-Serena nuevamente gracias a ti, ahora después de platicar no me quedan dudas que… seremos grandes amigas déjame pedir la cuenta y te llevo a tu casa.

El regreso a casa me sirvió para conocer más a Rei definitivamente era una chica sencilla a pesar de tenerlo todo no era la típica niña rica y mimada que en algún momento pensé que era, me dejo en casa y nos despedimos me abrazo efusivamente, me parece que debo acostumbrarme a eso, en cuanto entré Mina salto del sillón y corrió hacia mí.

-Serena cuéntamelo todo.

-Mina no hay mucho que contar… solo que estamos invitadas a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Rei

-¿No lo puedo creer? –decía con la ojos abiertos como platos y dejándose caer en el sofá sorprendida

-Además me quedo claro que es una chica muy sencilla como nosotros, a ella el dinero y todo eso no le importa y tiene razón parece que seremos buenas amigas el único defecto que le encuentro se llama Darien Shields.

-¿Darien Shields un defecto? Pues yo quisiera ese tipo de defectos Serena

-Mina no sabes lo que dices

-Serena iremos a una fiesta… estoy…. muy emocionada, tenemos que ir de compras, he leído en las revistas la fiesta de cumpleaños de Rei Shields es el evento del año y nosotros iremos, ayyy que emoción no lo puedo creerrrr –y Mina grito y brinco no sé cuántas veces por toda la sala de la casa mientras a mí solo me preocupaba una cosa, que seguramente Darien Shields estaría ahí también.

.

.

.

Abro los ojos no se ve nada todo es obscuridad y un frío recorre mi cuerpo poniéndome la piel de gallina me intento mover estoy atada y con una mordaza en la boca, siento el frío y duro suelo donde estoy recostada ¿Qué me paso? ¿Qué hago aquí? Escucho pasos no debo moverme que crean que estoy dormida, varias voces se escuchan algo dicen de que todo se salió de control, pero hay una voz conocida esa voz es… me quita la venda de los ojos y los aprieto con fuerza me toma el rostro con sus manos para que lo vea… pero si es él.

Te dije que no hablaras que no abrieras la boca pero ahora tú eres la culpable de todo si ellos mueren la única culpable serás tú.

Y su voz se repite una y otra vez tú mataste a tus padres Serena, eres una asesina.

Despierto de la horrible pesadilla llorando, gritando y bañada en sudor… yo fui, yo… yo los mate.

**Hola aquí de nuevo reportándome con un capítulo más, quiero agradecerles sus palabras y su cálida bienvenida al primer capítulo de esta historia, espero este también sea de su agrado, estoy feliz de leer sus comentarios que me dejan aquí y para quienes se han acercado a mí por Facebook y twitter, esas lindas palabras que me dicen son el motor para seguir escribiendo así que por favor no dejen de hacerlo, en lo personal me encanta este Darien y ¿A quién no? Pero así en su papel de señor arrogante me hace babear espero lograr ese efecto con ustedes.**

**Poco a poco se irá descubriendo lo sucedido con Serena y también más sobre Darien porque no todo es lo que se ha dicho aún hay más cosas por descubrir, les responderé sus reviews a quienes tienen cuenta y a quien no aquí van.**

Karen: Gracias por tus palabras espero este capítulo te guste

lolis tristn: Poco a poco se irán descubriendo secretos la historia apenas comienza pero cada capítulo se descubrirá que le sucedió a Serena y también a Darien así que síguela de cerca para no perder detalle ;) gracias por tus comentarios

yssareyes48: Esta historia es muy buena se los prometo *levantando patita de conejo* espero no decepcionarlas, yo también quiero un Darien asiiii por favor jaja y sobre Serena cada capítulo sabremos un poco de que le paso hoy un adelanto aún falta más.

MAGGUIE AINO: Mi querida abejita atrapada en miel, me da tanto gusto tus palabras que me hacen seguir escribiendo, hay muchas incógnitas que se irán descubriendo poco a poco serenidad y paciencia por favor, los cambios de Darien uff hay mucho aun que contar pero en cada capítulo les dejare pistas, me encantan los abrazos de oso apretados Magguie estamos en contacto ;)

**Una vez más mil gracias y nos leemos pronto **

**Bunny Moon**

**Facebook Mary Viñas (Bunny Moon)**

**Twitter MARYVI28 (Bunny Moon)**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

**Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

"_**No sé si me gustas, o te amo, si te quiero, o te necesito, todo lo que sé, es que me encanta la sensación que tengo cuando estoy contigo**_**"**

-Serena cálmate, tranquila…

No sé en qué momento entro mi hermana Amy y me abrazaba para consolarme Mina estaba de pie junto a la cama observándonos.

-Ahora entiendes porque debes ir con Setsuna, no puedes seguir así Serena, mañana por la tarde iras a verla, si tú quieres podemos acompañarte.

-Si Serena –decía Mina ahora sentándose en el suelo y me tomaba la mano- yo no tengo que hacer por la tarde puedo ir contigo.

-Gracias Amy pero tú debes de ir a la clínica y luego a la fundación prefiero que me acompañe Mina.

-Tú estás primero que cualquier cosa si quieres puedo dejar todo no hay nada más importante que tú hermana.

-¿Quieres que me quede a dormir contigo Serena? Como cuando éramos niñas ¿recuerdas?

-Yo si me acuerdo pobre papá siempre se asustaba de ver una cama vacía, aunque ya sabíamos dónde estaba Mina-sonreía Amy

-Con mi hermanita que le daba miedo la obscuridad y yo la acompañaba

-A la que le daba miedo era a ti Mina.

-¿Estas segura? Yo recuerdo que eras tú Sere

-Ay Mina no cambias…

-¿Por qué lo dices Serena?

-Toma esto Serena la pastilla te hará dormir, solo mientras comienzas la terapia con Setsuna, sé que no te gusta pero mientras es para que lo logres ahora duerman ya, debemos levantarnos temprano.

-Si señora –contestaba Mina levantándose rápidamente del suelo y subiendo en la cama y se acostaba a mi lado, Amy nos arropo y salió de la habitación.

-Serena -decía mientras nos acomodábamos quedando una frente a la otra ahora las dos con el cabello suelto, parecía que me veía en el espejo- quiero pedirte perdón.

-¿Por qué Mina?

-Yo no estuve a tu lado, después del viaje a la cabaña me empeñe en irme a Osaka para el curso de actuación, y no estuve contigo cuando tú lo conociste… yo sabía que algo andaba mal pero no escuche esa voz interior que me decía que volviera a tu lado.

-Mina –decía bostezando- tú no tienes la culpa de nada, tal vez hubiera hecho lo mismo papá, mamá y Amy me lo decían que él no era bueno, y no les hice caso ciega, sorda y muda no hice caso a nadie.

-¿Por qué Serena?

-Me enamore Mina, creí que podría cambiarlo él me lo decía todo el tiempo que había cometido errores y que necesitaba que alguien creyera en él.

-Y le creíste… es que Serena se aprovechó de tu buen corazón tú siempre confías y crees en todos, siempre eres mi súper heroína que va al rescate

-Pero me equivoque –unas lágrimas traicioneras se escaparon y Mina me las secó- y aunque todos me decían que no estaba bien no los escuche, es por eso que no volveré a enamorarme.

-No Sere, no digas eso verás que llegará un hombre que te merezca que te valore y de verdad te ame.

-Mina realmente no me importa, nunca más… solo quiero olvidar… -y la pastilla hizo su efecto mis ojos se cerraron con pesadez y apenas alcance a escuchar que mi hermanita me dijo nunca digas nunca.

.

.

.

-Serena… despierta se te hará tarde… vamos ya es hora.

-Solo cinco minutos más por favor-susurraba aun dormida

-Ya basta –y la cobija me la quitó de golpe haciendo sentarme rápidamente en la cama mientras Mina reía al verme seguramente era un desastre.

-Vamos báñate yo ya te gane, te espero abajo Amy dejo el desayuno listo vino a despedirse pero aun dormías me dijo que si no te sentías bien llamara a Reika para avisarle que no irías al jardín.

-No Mina –decía mientras me estiraba – descanse muy bien, ahora bajo quiero distraerme con mis bunnies.

-Pues entonces date prisa

-Ya voy

El día era muy soleado no se veía una nube en el cielo todo parecía tranquilo, me di un baño rápido y me vestí con mis jeans favoritos una blusa rosa con mangas largas y hoy quise peinarme como antes mis clásicos odangos, baje y Mina leía el periódico sobre la barra de la cocina y tomaba su vaso de leche.

-Escucha esto Serena "El joven empresario Darien Shields a tan solo unos meses de haber regresado a Japón y abrir su propia empresa de seguridad privada, ha logrado lo que muy pocos en años de trabajo, su empresa es en solo 8 meses la más importante dentro del ramo, ha competido con empresas de experiencia y ha logrado contratos importantes"

-Seguramente porque lleva el apellido Shields y todos le hacen reverencias por eso es tan arrogante-decía mientras le daba un sorbo a mi té y mordía mi pan tostado

-No me interrumpas aún sigue el artículo "A pesar de ser hijo del abogado y filántropo más importante de Japón Armando Shields, solicita que se le trate como a cualquier persona y que no sea beneficiado por tan importante apellido ya que él quiere forjar su propia fortuna y no quiere hacerlo con el dinero e influencias de su padre"

-Arrogante –y mordía con coraje mi pan

-"Sobre su vida personal nunca habla al respecto, aunque siempre se deja ver acompañado de elegantes y bellas mujeres pero jamás se vuelve a ver con la misma persona por lo que se deja ver que no tiene una relación formal, él es heredero de la fortuna Shields y quien tomara las riendas del negocio aunque nunca ha confirmado o desmentida a las declaraciones de Armando Shields, con esto Darien Shields se convierte en el soltero más cotizado de todo Japón"

-Y pobre de la tonta que caiga en sus brazos, aunque creo que a él le encanta estar así soltero y sin compromiso… mil veces arrogante.

-Ay pues que lástima, es tan guapo ¿no lo crees? mira que foto le han tomado, todo un dios griego –decía mostrándome la foto del periódico.

-No es tan guapo en persona, la foto le ha favorecido mucho sabes Mina que hay algo llamado photoshop.

-Sere, la verdad no creo que Darien Shields necesite de eso –decía riendo a carcajadas- lo que si es que es guapísimo y espero aunque sea verlo de lejos en la fiesta de su hermana.

-La verdad Mina no sé si iremos…

-¿Qué? No Sere… no me hagas esto, por favor yo quiero ir no salgas ahora que no iremos estoy emocionada por favor vamos…

-Es que seguramente él estará ahí y no quiero toparme con el señor arrogante, lo voy a pensar… y ya me voy es tarde y apenas si llego, nos vemos después –me despido de mi hermana que aún me hace pucheros.

Voy en mi auto y enciendo el radio entonces suena Toxic y me acuerdo del absurdo comentario que me hizo el arrogante de Darien y hace que apague el radio rápidamente, es increíble ahora no volveré a escuchar esa canción por su culpa, llego al jardín y bajo del auto camino hacia la entrada y varios papás comienzan a llegar dejando a sus pequeños Petzite está en la entrada recibiéndolos y me abraza en cuanto me ve.

-Serena, preciosa me da gusto verte de regreso

-Gracias Petzite ayer ya no pude pasar a saludarte.

-Lo sé pregunte por ti y me dijeron que estabas con Reika ¿todo bien?

-Sí, solo que Reika quiere que Molly y yo trabajemos en equipo unos días más.

-Te parece si vamos a tomar un café en la tarde y vamos de compras

-Lo siento hoy no puedo tengo que ir… con Mina a ver unas cosas pero la siguiente semana vamos ¿te parece? Necesito tu ayuda y buen gusto para escoger un vestido.

-¿Iras a una fiesta? Eso me da gusto Sere claro que te acompaño yo encantada.

-Gracias Petzite-ambas sonreíamos cuando llego Diamante con Zafiro de la mano

-Buen día Serena me da gusto verte repuesta.

-Diamante, Zafiro buen día bienvenidos

-Esto es para ti Miss Serena –decía extendiéndome una rosa blanca que traía entre sus manitas- en el camino la compramos para ti ¿verdad papá?-y Diamante asentía sonriendo.

-Gracias esta hermosa, vamos Zafiro pasa ya es tarde –y el pequeño se despidió de su padre y entro corriendo.

-Serena será que nos acompañes a la hora de la salida a comprar unas cosas, aun no soy muy bueno en eso de buscarle ropa a Zafiro, claro sino tienes ocupada tu tarde, prometo que será rápido.

-Está bien Diamante te acompaño a la hora de la salida, tengo algo que hacer pero será después, que tengas un buen día

-Igual para ti Serena hasta más tarde.

-Diamante es guapo y creo que le gustas-decía sonriendo mi amiga

-No Petzite no digas eso, le ayudo con Zafiro, aun esta reciente lo de su esposa, ahora solo podemos ser amigos.

-Sere te lo digo por experiencia, Diamante esta loquito por ti hay que ver cómo le brillan los ojos cuando te habla y eso no pasaba con Molly de hecho el tiempo que no venias lo veía triste.

-Debió tener problemas con sus negocios y no veas cosas que no Petzite bueno voy con mis bunnies nos vemos luego-es increíble que Petzite diga semejante tontería, además el merece una buena mujer que los ame tanto a él como a Zafiro y yo he renunciado al amor.

.

.

.

La mañana pasó rápidamente, Molly y yo hacemos un gran equipo juntas, no puedo quejarme siento que poco a poco regresara todo a la normalidad, Molly sale a entregar a los bunnies mientras yo arreglo al salón cuando la veo que entra sonriendo.

-Sere ya termine por cierto el papá de Zafiro me dice que te espera y también llego tu hermana preguntando por ti.

-¿Mina?

-Sí, de verdad que se parecen mucho si no fuera por el peinado

-Eso dicen siempre, bueno Molly nos vemos mañana todo está en orden

-Que descanses Serena

Salgo y en el pasillo están Mina y Yaten.

-¿paso algo?

-No Sere, Yaten me invito a comer y pensamos en ti vamos…

-Mina lo siento, pero ya quede con el papá de Zafiro en ayudarle a comprar la ropa del pequeño, pero les agradezco andan vayan, ¿traen auto?

-No Sere aún no me entregan el mío ¿Por qué?

-Toma –le entrego las llaves a Yaten- le pediré a Diamante que me lleve a la casa, conduce con cuidado Yaten por favor- el peli plateado asiente

-Bueno si no hay remedio vámonos, no olvides la cita es a las 6 no llegues tarde a casa Serena.

-No Mina, diviértanse nos vemos en casa –cuando salimos del jardín Zafiro corre a mi encuentro y me toma de la mano para llevarme con Diamante que nos espera parado a un lado de su auto, en cuanto llegamos me abre la puerta y ayuda a Zafiro entrar en la parte trasera le coloca el cinturón, rodea el auto y sube.

-Gracias Serena siempre me salvas.

-Lo hago con mucho gusto Diamante –y así nos dirigimos al centro comercial, Zafiro es un amor y es que quien no amaría a este valiente pequeñito, creo que él ha sido la tabla de salvación en los momentos más difíciles para Diamante a quien lo veo feliz de hecho hoy lo veo muy sonriente al parecer ya está superando lo de su esposa y así recorremos varias tiendas con Zafiro en medio y tomados de las manos.

-Miss Serena no crees que parecemos una familia.

-Zafiro –Diamante lo regaña cuando ve que cambia de colores mi rostro- no incomodes a Serena con eso, ella nos acompaña amablemente, que les parece si comemos algo conozco un restaurante que tienen unos postres deliciosos ¿Qué dicen?

-Sii-grita emocionado el pequeño y se adelanta al lugar verlo así no me queda más que aceptar.

-Discúlpalo Serena no quiso incomodarte.

-No te preocupes Diamante –cuando vemos que el pequeño ya se adelantó y nos saluda a lo lejos desde unos juegos que hay en el restaurant.

-¿Ensalada de atún?

-Si Diamante sabes que es mi favorita, mientras voy con Zafiro

-Gracias Serena

Llego con el pequeño y lo ayudo a quitarse los zapatos para que entre a los juegos.

-Miss Serena ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro Zafiro dime

-¿Ya no tienes novio?

Zafiro me ha tocado una herida, es pequeño y no se puede imaginar todo lo que hay detrás de esa pregunta el tiempo que él y yo salimos no había disfrutado de un paseo con Diamante ni mi pequeño Zafiro, esta era la primera vez después de todo lo que paso.

-No Zafiro ya no

-Me da gusto ese señor no me gustaba para ti, era –decía poniendo un dedito en su boca y pensaba - enojón y muy gritón además de que no sonreías con él como ahora cuando estas con nosotros.

-De verdad ¿yo no sonreía?

-No, además papá estaba triste porque ya no podías salir con nosotros.

Y eso me hizo recordar un episodio donde me hizo una escena de celos porque no quería que fuera con ellos a comprar unas cosas para Zafiro, fue la primera vez que se enojó tanto conmigo que me dio miedo, debí haber hecho caso a mi sexto sentido y ese mismo día debí dejarlo pero no lo hice.

-Bueno ya está la mesa con nuestro pedido vamos –la voz de Diamante me hizo volver a la realidad, fuimos a la mesa y comenzamos a comer.

-Estas seria Serena si fue por el comentario de Zafiro…

-Para nada Diamante –sonreí – solo que aún se me hace difícil volver a la normalidad.

-¿Estas segura? Puedes confiar en mí.

-Si lo sé Diamante gracias –entonces una voz a mi espalda me hizo abrir los ojos como plato en cuanto reconocí de quien se trataba.

-Diamante Black ¿eres tú? Vaya hace cuanto que no nos vemos amigo.

-Darien Shields –se levantaba Diamante, y se saludaba, si… con el señor arrogante- vaya amigo que sorpresa encontrarte aquí, tienes razón hace bastante tiempo.

-Supe lo de tu esposa amigo pero estaba en Estados Unidos.

-Recibí tu mensaje Darien y gracias, déjame te presento a la Señorita…

-Ya nos conocemos ¿verdad Serena?

-Si hola Darien –salude un tanto enojada y haciendo un mohín mientras que Zafiro se acercó a saludarlo.

-Hola así que eres amigo de papá

-Zafiro ¿verdad? Así que tú eres hijo de Diamante, vaya que pequeño es el mundo.

-¿Cómo es que se conocen?-preguntaba intrigado Diamante

-Ayer fui al colegio de tu hijo a platicar con ellos.

-Entonces fuiste tú, Zafiro me platico pero no imagine que eras tú Darien, ven siéntate con nosotros acompáñanos,

Diamante invitaba al arrogante de Darien y yo sé que él acepto solo por hacerme enojar, entonces vi como a una distancia discreta su sombra del señor arrogante también hacia acto de presencia.

-Y dime que es de ti Diamante que has hecho en este tiempo.

-Me dedique a la arquitectura y abrí mi propio negocio, es pequeño pero no me puedo quejar es lo que siempre me ha gustado, bueno y de ti ni pregunto el exitoso Darien Shields se habla mucho de ti, y dime galán ¿aun sigues rompiendo corazones?

-Mira quien lo dice tú conquistaste a Esmeralda la chica más popular y bonita de la universidad, y te casaste con ella.

-El amor –sonreía- Darien y yo fuimos a la universidad juntos-me explicaba Diamante- siempre ha sido un galán pero a mi Esmeralda no la pudo conquistar nunca.

-Claro mi mami me dijo que tú eras el chico más guapo del mundo y no podía ver a nadie más siempre me lo dijo papá-Diamante veía a su hijo sonriendo

-Y no se equivocó, tu padre es un buen hombre y se merecía a alguien como tu mamá la pareja perfecta.

-Vamos Darien tú también salías con… no recuerdo como se llama la chica que fue tu novia en toda la universidad.

-Bueno eso fue pasado Diamante, me ha dado gusto verte de nuevo –busco en su cartera y saco una tarjeta que le extendió a Diamante- llámame y salimos para ponernos al día, tengo que irme, señorita Serena un placer encontrarla de nuevo, Zafiro me gusto verte no olvides lo que platicamos.

-No Darien no lo olvidare.

Y así el señor arrogante se fue de nuestra mesa, entonces Darien si tuvo una novia, ¿pero qué sería de ella? Y porque evito el tema, terminamos la comida y Diamante me llevo a casa me despedí de ellos prometiéndole a Zafiro que volveríamos a salir pronto.

Me deje caer en el sofá, esto nuevo que descubrí de Darien me daba curiosidad, ¿qué le pasaría a esa chica? ¿Sería por ella que cambio tanto? el timbre de la casa me hizo salir de mis pensamientos, cuando vi que un joven con un ramo enorme de rosas rojas estaba en la puerta.

-Buenas tardes ¿Serena Tsukino?

-Si

-Esto es para usted ¿dónde lo coloco?

-Ahí –le señalaba la mesa de centro de la sala aun sorprendida por el regalo, el joven sacaba una hoja para firmarle y salió de la casa era realmente hermoso, tome la tarjeta y leí "un placer verte de nuevo" sin firma, un frio recorrió mi cuerpo cuando timbró el teléfono.

-Si

-Cabeza de chorlito ¿eres tú? ¿Ya has recibido mis flores?

-Así que fuiste tú, pero como sabes mi número…

-Nada es imposible para mí, absolutamente nada… será que hoy si aceptes salir conmigo

-No te das por vencido ¿verdad?

-Jamás

-Pues no he cambiado de opinión mi respuesta es la misma no gracias, ni un ramo de rosas me hace cambiar de opinión, mejor busca a alguna belleza elegante a las que estás acostumbrado que te admiren y te sigan.

-Así que leíste el artículo, entonces si estas interesada en mi –podía imaginarlo sonriendo cínicamente

-Nooo, mi hermana lo leía en voz alta no confundas las cosas y quiero que me des en este momento la dirección donde mande de regreso tus flores.

-Son tuyas si no las quieres tíralas entonces, ahora que si quieres agradecerme el detalle te doy la dirección de mi departamento y te veo más tarde ¿Qué dices?

-Jamás arrogante, engreído, loco, nunca –y termine la llamada, pero que se cree que yo voy a caer por unas rosas, claro con esto cuantas hubieran corrido a sus brazos, y grite con todas mis fuerzas – y como te odio.

-Pero Serena… que bonito arreglo ¿por qué estas enojada?

-Porque me las mando

-Te las mando… –decía Mina haciendo ademanes con las manos para que continuara.

-Nadie –gire sobre mis talones para ir a mi recámara

-Pero entonces le pido a Yaten que te las lleve…

-Tíralas o quédatelas me da igual – grite y subí dando un portazo dejándome caer en mi cama viendo al techo, pero es que no tiene límites entonces recordé _yo nunca acepto un no _y claro como tenía todo para que nadie le dijera que no, cara bonita, dinero, exitoso... ayyy Darien Shields como te odio te odio tanto decía golpeando la cama, porque si lo odiaba por todo lo que me hacía sentir, cuando me besó me hizo sentir muchas cosas que no había experimentado antes, odiaba verlo sonreír como cuando estuvo con mis bunnies porque parecía una sonrisa tan autentica, odiaba la forma en que me paralizaba como lo hizo cuando estuvo a punto de besarme en el pasillo, y odiaba que mandara mis flores favoritas rosas rojas…

.

.

.

-Serena, me puedes decir ¿porque estas tan molesta? desde que salimos de la casa vienes así, ¿ese tipo te mando las flores?

-No, Mina y no quiero hablar –iba sentada del lado del copiloto con los brazos cruzados y aun molesta.

-Son muy bonitas y son tus favoritas, perdóname pero no las pude tirar

-Bien Mina te las regale a ti puedes hacer con ellas lo que quieras ya te lo dije.

-Me preguntó ¿Quién te hace enojar así?

Ya no respondí nada a mi hermana sabía que si lo hacía terminaría contándole así que guarde silencio, llegamos por fin al consultorio de Setsuna la amiga de mi hermana, el consultorio era bastante acogedor la sala de espera eran unos hermosos sillones de piel color café haciendo contraste con las paredes de color beige donde había varios cuadros de paisajes la asistente de Setsuna nos ofreció té mientras esperábamos, en el centro había una mesa de madera y tenía varias revistas a las cuales Mina se lanzó para leer, la puerta del consultorio se abrió y salió una jovencita con una señora mayor se despidieron de la asistente y agendaron su próxima cita en cuanto salieron , fue hacia mi sonriente .

-Señorita Tsukino pase por favor –camine tras de ella y me abrió la puerta al pasar el consultorio era un impecable blanco adornado por varios cuadros al parecer a Setsuna le gustaban los paisajes y detrás de un escritorio estaba la amiga de mi hermana Setsuna Meiou que se levantaba para saludarme.

-Serena, querida pasa por favor toma asiento, me da gusto que estés aquí.

-Gracias también me da gusto verte- Setsuna es 4 años mayor que Amy pero se llevan de maravilla se conocen desde que Amy hizo su servicio en la clínica y se hicieron grandes amigas es alta cabello largo obscuro piel morena delgada vestida con un traje sastre gris claro.

-Serena has pasado por cosas muy difíciles e iremos de poco a podo

-Setsuna esto es muy difícil –decía con voz temblorosa

-Lo sé llegaremos hasta donde tú quieras cuando me digas que paremos lo vamos a hacer.

-Bueno… yo –y mis manos comenzaron a temblar ella se dio cuenta se levantó y fue a la silla que estaba a mi lado y me tomo de las manos.

-Respira… y no hay prisa nos tomaremos el tiempo necesario.

-Me siento culpable, yo debí hacerles caso a mis padres cuando me dijeron que él no era bueno que me haría daño, no me atormenta el secuestro ni lo que viví esos días, tampoco que él fue quien planeo todo, pero si su traición porque yo lo amaba –unas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mi rostro ella me acerco unos pañuelos desechables- pero tal vez eso lo hubiera superado si mis padres estuvieran vivos… pero yo los maté.

-Serena eso no es verdad lo que paso fue un lamentable accidente, platícame como es que lo conociste.

-Por casualidad, yo iba a comprar unos materiales para los trabajos de mis bunnies, mis niños del jardín de infantes, él trabajaba en esa tienda y siempre fue amable y atento conmigo, un día me invito a salir, es guapo y me gustaba por eso acepte, ahora sé que nunca actuó como realmente era había ciertas actitudes que me hacían dudar de él aun así no hice caso y seguimos saliendo, un día se sinceró conmigo y me contó de su pasado sus padres murieron siendo él un niño y se crió casi solo en las calles, hasta que un día lo llevaron a un orfanato y después a varios hogares sustitutos pero nunca lo adoptaron, cuando tenía 13 años se escapó y vivió en las calles se juntó con una pandilla e hizo muchas cosas malas, un día en un asalto los capturaron y lo llevaron preso, cuando salió busco como mantenerse pero la vida no fue fácil para él.-tome aire para seguir aun mis manos temblaban al recordar.

-Un día me dijo que solo quería que alguien confiara en él que si yo creía en él y le daba confianza podría seguir adelante, poco a poco iba cambiando llego a ser violento, celoso posesivo y agresivo pero inmediatamente se disculpaba diciendo que estaba estresado, cuando les dije a mis padres y lo conocieron, se negaron a lo nuestro, él me citaba en el parque para vernos y fue cuando sucedió lo del secuestro solo recuerdo que estábamos juntos y llegaron unos tipos lo golpearon y a mí me durmieron al darme oler algo, ahora sé que todo eso fue actuado ya que era uno de ellos.

-¿Cómo fue que descubriste que era él quien planeo tu secuestro?

-Me hicieron llamar a mis padres y en esa llamada solo tenía que decir estoy bien, pero en cuanto pude le dije a mi papá que lo buscara porque él estaba conmigo.

-Serena tus padres sospechaban de él y con eso les confirmabas algo que había negado, cuando lo interrogaron afirmaba que ya no se habían visto.

-Lo sé Amy me conto todo sus cómplices le informaron, todo el tiempo estuve con los ojos vendados y no pude ver a nadie solo reconocía algunas voces pero nunca estuvo ahí hasta ese día de la llamada, cuando escuche su voz y me quito la venda de los ojos al verlo entendí todo, él lo había planeado… ese día me dijo que solo se trataba de dinero que siempre había sido eso, pero que por haberlo descubierto ahora tendría que matar a mis padres y yo sería la culpable de esas muertes.

-Serena yo estuve con ellos todo el tiempo apoyándolos estuve a su lado cuando pidieron el rescate les advirtieron que no llamaran a la policía que los dos fueran y te entregarían, pero la policía estaba al tanto y los siguieron, tus padres entregaban el dinero cuando llega la policía y los capturaron excepto a él quien pudo huir, tus padres regresaban contigo y pasó el accidente, te das cuenta Serena que eso fue un evento a parte del secuestro.

-Y porque no morí yo –grite llorando- debí morir también con ellos, aun no entiendo porque, mis padres merecían vivir fueron buenos y yo… yo no les hice caso debí ser la única que debió morir-Setsuna me abrazo y así estuve en sus brazos sollozando hasta que pude tranquilizarme.

-Vamos a trabajar mucho en quitarte ese sentimiento de culpa, estas viva y es porque hay una razón muy grande por la que estás aquí, quiero que te quede claro tú no mataste a tus padres aún nos queda mucho camino por recorrer y lo haremos juntas, te daré mi número de teléfono puedes llamarme a cualquier hora si te sientes triste o quieres hablar todo lo que me digas es confidencial y nadie más lo sabrá pero quiero que confíes en mí, vamos a lograrlo juntas ya lo verás, creo que por hoy lo dejaremos aquí, Amy me comento que tienes problemas para dormir así que ocuparemos aun las pastillas pero poco a poco las quitaremos hasta que llegue el día que duermas sin ayuda.

Su voz tranquila y calmada me daba seguridad y confianza, me acompaño hasta la puerta y nos despedimos con un abrazo cálido y tierno, Mina que me esperaba afuera me abrazo y así salimos al auto, el camino a casa fue tranquilo y en silencio.

.

.

.

Pasaban los días y las continuas visitas con Setsuna comenzaban a dar frutos podía estar más tranquila aunque aún tomaba las pastillas para dormir, también el señor arrogante no se había aparecido en casi toda la semana y eso me tranquilizaba , aunque aún tenía dudas en ir o no a la fiesta de Rei, pero el día se acercaba Mina estaba más emocionada y no había marcha atrás, ya había llegado la invitación, Amy tenía guardia en la clínica y no iba a ir con nosotras pero estaba tranquila de que Yaten nos acompañara.

Y el día llegó, desde muy temprano Mina andaba emocionada brincando de un lado a otro emocionada por usar un vestido que desde que lo vio se había enamorado de él era un hermoso vestido color ámbar con un tirante del lado izquierdo que le ajustaba en la parte de arriba y tenía unas aplicaciones en la cintura ahí la tela era más delgada y caía en cascada a sus pies se veía divina, su antifaz era blanco con aplicaciones plateadas y unas plumas del lado izquierdo color ámbar por eso cuando vio el vestido dijo que era el perfecto para ese día.

Con ayuda de Petzite escogí mi vestido color beige con cuello alto hombros descubiertos de encaje en la parte de arriba que me ajustaba hasta la cintura y de ahí era suelto hasta llegar a mis pies, me había peinado con todo el cabello recogido en un moño con algunos mechones sueltos a los lados, en cuanto baje ya me esperan Mina y Yaten vestido con un traje blanco, no hay duda que hacen bonita pareja.

-Serena te ves… hermosa

-Mina no exageres

-Claro que no exagero, dejaras a todos con la boca abierta ¿o tú que dices Yaten?

-Si Serena tiene razón estas hermosa, nos vamos –ambas nos colgamos del brazo de Yaten y salimos a la fiesta.

La recepción seria en un salón a las afueras de la ciudad las luces que daban a la fachada del lugar cambiaban de tonos azules a verdes y rosas en el centro una fuente, en la entrada el servicio de valet esperaba a los invitados y en la puerta la bellísima Rei con un vestido rojo escote corazón que parecía envolver su cuerpo ajustándolo hasta la cadera y cayendo la tela hasta el suelo se veía esplendida.

-Serena –me abraza efusivamente- bienvenidos te ves hermosa vas a dejar a varios con la boca abierta y babeando.

-Rei no exageres, te presento a Yaten nuestro amigo.

-Yaten mucho gusto y bienvenido –estrechaban sus manos – pasen por favor tengo una mesa especial para ustedes vamos.

El salón tenía varias mesas alrededor dejando en el centro el suficiente espacio para la pista de baile del techo pendían varios candelabros de cristal que iluminaban el lugar, las mesas con manteles blancos y rojos al centro un arreglo de flores de dos pisos que tenían velas dándole un toque romántico, Rei nos dejó en nuestra mesa y salió a recibir a mas invitados, el salón poco a poco comenzaba a llenarse.

-Pero que hermoso es todo esto no creen, aun no lo puedo creer Yaten pellízcame porque creo que es un sueño.

-¿Segura?

-No mejor no, que tal si es un sueño y me despiertas, y ya andará por aquí el guapísimo de Darien Shields.

-Yo creo que será difícil verlo con estas mascaras de verdad las debemos tener porque no me siento cómodo.

-Yaten te ves muy bien, Serena dile que soporte si se quita la máscara asustara a los invitados.

-No le hagas caso Yaten –dije al ver su cara de decepción- Mina siempre bromea pero te ves guapísimo y esa mascara te queda muy bien.

-Gracias Serena-decía sonrojado.

Los primeros acordes de la orquesta se escuchaban y la pista de baile comenzó a llenarse de a poco con los invitados, Mina arrastro al pobre de Yaten a la pista y comenzaron a bailar los veía suspirando sí que hacen una hermosa pareja, Gea y Lita Shields se aparecieron en la mesa para saludarme.

-Serena me da gusto que estés aquí te ves hermosa, me comento Amy que no podría venir.

-Señora Gea, gracias por el cumplido, mi hermana les manda saludos y sus disculpas pero tiene guardia en la clínica.

-Es una lástima que no viniera Amy le serviría de distracción, espero que te diviertas Serena estaremos por aquí cerca si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirlo

-Gracias Lita – y las dos mujeres iban de mesa en mesa saludando a los invitados, la señora Gea con todo el cabello recogido y un sencillo vestido negro que la hacía ver elegante, Lita con un vestido largo en escote en v con tirantes color verde, que le quedaba de maravilla, el salón se llenó con los invitados y la cena se servía, podía ver a Rei muy feliz acompañada todo el tiempo por un joven poco más alto que ella que estaba vestido de traje negro por un momento pensé que sería el señor arrogante pero no ya que tenía el cabello un poco largo sin embargo el arrogante de Darien no se veía por ningún lado.

-¿Buscas a alguien Serena?

-No Mina solo veía a los invitados creo que me siento fuera de lugar hay demasiadas personas que no conocemos sabes que nunca me ha gustado este tipo de fiestas.

-Cierto en las fiestas de beneficencia que mamá hacía para la fundación nunca ibas.

-Son cosas que no van conmigo –le daba un sorbo a mi copa.

-En cambio a mí me encantan –Mina tenía razón ella se desenvolvía tan bien como pez en el agua y me gustaba verla feliz en cuanto terminamos la cena todos volvían a la pista de baile, lo siento tanto por Yaten que al pobre no lo dejaba descansar ni un poco.

-Serena vaya que sorpresa encontrarte aquí

Al escuchar la voz sonreí y veía a Diamante Black en un lindo traje gris que se acercaba a la mesa donde estaba.

-Diamante no pensé encontrarte aquí y Zafiro.

-Está en casa –veía su reloj – espero ya este dormido una vecina lo está cuidando, no espere encontrarte ¿vienes sola?

-No, estoy con mi hermana y un amigo, ¿y tú vienes solo?

-Un colega fue invitado a la fiesta es novio de la festejada Nicolas -y me señalaba al chico que no se le despegaba ni un momento a Rei- estamos trabajando juntos, la verdad no quería venir pero insistió que debería venir hay bastantes personas con las que podríamos hacer negocios en el futuro.

-Tiene razón Diamante.

-Aunque me siento incomodo es la primera vez que salgo a una de estas fiestas.

-Si te sirve de consuelo yo me siento igual que tú –sonreíamos cuando unos jóvenes saludaron a Diamante, y fue a platicar con ellos así que decidí salir a tomar un poco de aire y camine hacia la terraza que un camarero me recomendó ya que decía se podría disfrutar de una hermosa vista a la ciudad.

Camine por un pasillo que conducía al balcón de la terraza casi llegaba cuando choque con la sombra del señor arrogante Malachite, hizo una reverencia disculpándose y siguió su camino, eso quería decir que ya había llegado y estaba cerca… mi corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez, pero que me pasa no lo he visto y el solo saber que esta por algún lugar me pone nerviosa, por fin llegue al lugar y pude ver la silueta de un hombre recargado en el balcón perdido en sus pensamientos por un momento pensé en irme de ahí pero algo me lo impedía y sin pensarlo me acerque hasta él, en cuanto sintió mi presencia giro hacia mí.

Era él… aunque tenía un antifaz blanco cubriéndole la mitad de su rostro, vestido con un smoking negro una camisa blanca con corbata de moño y esos penetrantes y fríos ojos azul zafiro, sonrió al verme esa sonrisa seductora que me hacía temblar.

-Per... perdón no quise…

-Así que eres tu cabeza de chorlito

-Se… Serena Tsukino –trataba de aclarar mi voz y que no notara los nervios que me invadían- deja de llamarme así.

-¿Por qué? A mí me gusta.

-Pero a mí no

-Está bien… Serena -decía haciendo énfasis en mi nombre-, ¿dime te diviertes en la fiesta?

-La verdad… no estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas –decía acercándome al balcón mientras el recargaba su espalda y brazos en el balcón y se quedaba a mi lado observándome.

-Puedes dejar de hacerlo

-Hacer que Serena

-Verme así de esa manera –y ahí estaba su sonrisa lobuna otra vez.

-No sé a qué te refieres

-Solo no me veas –y el camarero tenía razón la vista a la ciudad era hermosa, podía verse todo desde ahí.

-¿Qué haces aquí sola?

-Quería tomar un poco de aire ¿y tú que haces aquí? pensé que estarías rodeado de mujeres peleando por bailar contigo.

-¿De verdad crees que eso pasa? estas equivocada Serena, también huía de la fiesta como tú, ya tenemos algo en común ¿no crees?

-No tenemos nada en común Darien tú estás acostumbrado a este tipo de fiestas rodeado de mujeres elegantes y bellas que seguramente caerán en tus brazos con una sola mirada tuya.

-Si a veces, pero también me gusta escapar y solo pensar.

-Pensar en que…

-Serena-hizo una pausa paso sus manos por su cabello y camino quedando frente de mi- ¿Por qué no quieres salir conmigo?

-No eres mi tipo Darien ni creo ser yo del tipo de mujeres que acostumbras, además ahora no quiero salir con nadie por… solo necesito darme tiempo.

-¿Tan malo fue lo que te paso? –baje mi vista a mis manos y creo que entendió porque ya no siguió con sus preguntas, una dulce melodía comenzó a sonar – Serena me concedes este baile –me decía extendiéndome la mano y sin saber porque accedí… ahí en el balcón con una hermosa vista de la ciudad y la luna llena alumbrando la noche bailamos, el sentirme en sus brazos me daba una seguridad que nadie más y me recargue en su pecho sin pensar ese delicioso aroma muy Darien me embriago totalmente.

Parecía que el mundo no existía, solo él y yo en ese hermoso instante… no sé por cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, que ni siquiera escuchaba la música, era un dulce hechizo bailar a su lado alce mi rostro y pude ver por un momento algo distinto en su mirada ya no era fría y distante, nunca antes me veían así como él lo hacía y una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo y solo logre susurrar

-Por favor…

En ese momento, nos detuvimos y todo parecía detenerse también su brazo rodeo con fuerza mi cintura atrayéndome hacia él mientras que con la otra tomo mi mentón, con su pulgar recorrió mis labios y examinaba mi rostro como buscando respuestas, yo estaba paralizada cada movimiento suyo era una corriente recorriéndome el cuerpo, fije mi mirada en sus labios que se acercaron a los míos y cerré los ojos abandonándome a ese sentimiento, deseaba que me besará como nunca antes lo había deseado, cuando nuestros labios se fundieron me hizo estremecer sino que hasta temblar en sus brazos un beso distinto al primero mezcla de ternura y pasión haciendo que correspondiera y dejándome llevar al ritmo de los experimentados y deliciosos labios de Darien Shields.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso pero no quería que terminará ese momento, al separarnos más por falta de aire que por querer hacerlo pude ver a un Darien distinto, hay veces que una mirada dice más que las palabras y eso sucedía en este maravilloso instante me perdí en sus ojos azul zafiro que tenían una mirada distinta será… amor, cuando una voz se escuchó a mi espalda haciendo separarme de él.

-Darien cariño así que aquí estabas… te busque por todos lados–decía pasando enfrente de mí e ignorándome completamente una bellísima mujer que parecía una modelo salida de las revistas con un vestido verde y todo el cabello recogido.

-¿Michiru que haces aquí?

-Te lo prometí y siempre cumplo mis promesas cariño aquí estoy deje todo en Estados Unidos para venir a la fiesta de Rei – Y sin decir más se colgó de su cuello atrayéndolo hacia ella y lo beso, entonces comprendí que todo lo que paso antes solo fue un juego más del arrogante de Darien y yo tonta Serena había caído, sentía el corazón hecho pedazos como nunca antes no sé en qué momento imaginé que Darien cambiaria y por mí sin esperar más deje ese lugar a todo prisa _no debes llorar Serena, no tienes por qué llorar _repetía ese mantra para contener las lágrimas que ya comenzaban a rodar sobre mis mejillas caminaba rápido huyendo de ellos, cuando me topo de frente con Diamante que al verme en ese estado me abraza y entre sollozos solo puedo decir

-Sácame de aquí…

**Hola mis bunnies hermosas espero no decepcionarlas con este capítulo, creo que ya está demás que Serena diga que no ha caído enamorada de Darien y si no quiere ella creo que somos muchas listas y formadas para agarrarlo a besos, es tan irresistible que babeo… pero ya apareció Michiru quien hará todo por separarlos, gracias por sus comentarios han sido de mucho ánimo para mis días y no saben cuánto por favor no dejen de hacerlo que para las que escribimos nuestra mejor recompensa es leer sus impresiones.**

**Ya están respondidos los reviews para quienes tienen cuenta y chicas el próximo capítulo estará muy bueno ustedes ¿quién creen que es el malvado que le ha hecho daño a Serena? Espero sus respuestas. **

**Morena Linda: Gracias hermosa por tus comentarios poco a poco descubriremos más de todo lo que les ha pasado y lo que ellos tienen que luchar por lo que sienten, gracias por hacerme de tus favoritos y estaré publicando cada semana mil besos.**

**Para quien me quiera seguir por Facebook me encuentra como Mary Viñas (Bunny Moon) y en twitter como MARYVI28 (Bunny Moon)**

**Nos leemos muy pronto**

**Bunny Moon**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

**Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**.

"_**Dime que sí, aunque estés muriendo de miedo, aunque después te arrepientas, es mejor… a que te arrepientas toda la vida si me dices que no"**_

Diamante me ayudo a subir al auto y salimos del lugar sin que nos vieran, recargada al vidrio con la mirada perdida y algunas lágrimas rodando aun por el rostro, pensaba… como fui tan tonta en caer en su juego, por un instante por un bello y precioso instante sentí que era genuino pero al verlo besarse con esa chica todo me quedo claro él no cambiaría.

-¿Te hicieron algo? –la voz de Diamante me hizo regresar a la realidad, me acercaba su pañuelo y lo tomé secándome las lágrimas.

-No, solo que aún no lo supero del todo, creo que me llevará tiempo.

-Regrese a tu mesa y al no verte te busque por todos lados cuando me dijeron que podrías haber salido a la terraza… perdón por dejarte sola.

-Diamante –trataba de sonreír- no tienes por qué decir eso finalmente tú estabas ahí para hacer contactos perdóname a mí por interrumpir tu noche.

-Es un placer ayudarte, ya que siempre lo haces conmigo y Zafiro, te queremos mucho y de verdad deseo que pronto puedas superarlo todo, ¿no crees que deberías avisarle a tu hermana que te llevo a casa?

-Es cierto Mina… -y Diamante me extendía su teléfono sonriéndome, marque su número y espere a que respondiera- Mina soy Serena.

-¿En dónde estás? Yaten y yo te hemos buscado ¿estás bien?

-Sí, voy de regreso a casa me encontré con Diamante y no me siento bien tu sabes que ese tipo de fiestas no es lo mío

-¿Segura? Yo puedo regresar, porque no me dijiste y nos íbamos juntos…

-Te ves tan feliz que no quería interrumpir, vamos Mina diviértanse y nos vemos después.

-Está bien pero si me necesitas llámame.

-Si Mina diviértanse y dile a Yaten que conduzca con cuidado –termine la llamada y devolví el teléfono a Diamante de nuevo me recargue en la ventana del auto y así en silencio hicimos el viaje a casa, en cuanto llegamos me abrió la puerta y al sentir el frio de la noche me estremecí, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por él y se quitó rápidamente el saco colocándome en los hombros.

-Diamante no es necesario solo entraré a casa y…

-Quédatelo el lunes me lo das no quiero que te resfríes –y me acompaño a la puerta de la casa- ¿ya tranquila?

-Si muchas gracias – sonreí de lado.

-Que descanses Serena y nos vemos el lunes, si necesitas algo sabes cómo encontrarme.

-Gracias nuevamente y que descanses –entre a la casa y cerré la puerta a mis espaldas me recargue en ella y no pude contener unas lágrimas más, ¿pero que me pasa? no debo sentirme así, finalmente sabia como es el arrogante de Darien, su fama de salir sin compromiso, solo fui una tonta al pensar que todo podía cambiar, me descalce las zapatillas y camine rumbo a las escaleras con ellas en la mano, cuando tocaron a mi puerta, seguramente olvide algo con Diamante y abrí… para mi sorpresa arrogante estaba parado ante mí.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Serena tengo que explicarte.

-No –dije alzando mi voz unas octavas- tú y yo no somos nada y no tienes por qué darme explicaciones.

-Te lo diré porque no quiero que saques tus propias conclusiones, Michiru y yo….

Unas luces alumbraron hacia nosotros provenientes de una camioneta negra que se estaciono frente a la casa, Darien pasó sus manos por su cabello y un tanto molesto dio una mirada fulminante a Malachite que bajaba de la camioneta.

-Señor Shields ¿se encuentra bien?

-Si Malachite no tenías por qué seguirme.

-Lo siento señor –hacia una reverencia- pero usted desde hace tiempo no usa la motocicleta cuando lo vi salir pensé que era una emergencia y …

-Darien –interrumpí- es tarde y estoy cansada te pido que por favor no me busques, lo que paso hace rato fue un error, tienes invitados que atender y yo no quiero quitarte más tu tiempo espero no volver a verte –y cerré la puerta en su cara, toco varias veces pidiendo lo escuchará pero no debía dejarlo entrar y arrasar con lo poco que quedaba de mí, después de varios minutos ya no se escuchó más, solo desee que ya no estuviera ahí.

Subí despacio y cabizbaja las escaleras, tenía que aceptarlo fui débil caí en la trampa de Darien, y sentía mi corazón hecho pedazos, tonta Serena cómo pudiste creer que arrogante sentía algo por ti, sin embargo esa chica… debe ser la clase de mujeres con las que está acostumbrado salir, entre a mi recamara y me deje caer en la cama, con la mirada en el techo recordaba su mirada no era fría, al contrario tenía una calidez me recorría al solo recordarlo, me gire a un lado me abrace con fuerza a mi almohada y aun sollozando me repetía no Serena no debes fijarte en alguien como él finalmente llegaría a terminar con lo poco que queda de ti.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así cuando escuche que Mina y Yaten llegaban rápidamente me metí entre las cobijas y me hice la dormida cuando ella se asomó a verme, después de asegurarse que estaba ahí salió de mi recamara, salí de la cama y fui a cambiarme la pijama, _basta Serena no puedes llorar así por alguien que no es nada, debes seguir adelante suficiente tienes ya con lo que ha pasado_, voy a estar bien, voy a seguir adelante me repetía constantemente para darme valor.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Mina le contaba a nuestra hermana todo lo ocurrido en la fiesta mientras yo solo veía flotar el cereal en la leche, perdida pensando en todo lo ocurrido.

-Lo único que lamento fue que el guapísimo Darien Shields no estuviera en esa fiesta, quería verlo al menos de lejos, pensé que como se trataba de su hermana…

-Es una persona muy ocupada Mina o tal vez si estuvo pero como todos llevaban antifaz no alcanzaste verlo.

-Tienes razón Amy puede ser, ¿Serena tu no lo viste? Serenaaa

-¿Que dices Mina?

-¿Serena te sientes bien? te veo pálida ¿no dormiste?

-Estoy bien Amy, la verdad no dormí mucho tal vez sea eso

-Toma la pastilla para que descanses no puedes estar así, cambiando de tema ¿a qué hora es tu casting Mina?

-Es a las 5 ¿vas a venir Amy?

-Por nada me lo pierdo –decía sonriendo- Solo iré a dejar unas cosas a la fundación y regreso, así que prepara tus cosas Mina, Serena quieres acompañarme.

-No Amy ve tú yo quiero descansar un poco.

-Está bien no tardo les parece que pasemos a comer algo antes del casting yo invito.

-Si –grito Mina fue a besar a Amy y luego a mí, para subir a su recamara cantando.

-¿Cómo vas con Setsuna? –me interrogaba Amy mientras terminaba su café.

-Bien la próxima sesión es el martes, vamos mejorando.

-Me da gusto, Serena quiero que confíes en mí y me digas si ese tipo te busca o intenta comunicarse contigo, es peligroso y aunque debe estar lejos no debemos confiarnos promete que me dirás si sucede algo.

-Si te lo prometo, anda ve a la fundación cuando regreses estaremos listas.

-Bien, regreso –Amy salía de la casa y la acompañe hasta la puerta para despedirla, veía como su auto desaparecía por el final de la calle, lance un suspiro y subí a cambiarme, al entrar a mi recamara me deje caer en la cama y mis ojos se cerraron.

.

.

.

-De verdad Serena yo a tu lado soy distinto.

-Vamos, no te creo que cosas dices

-Serena si tu confías en mí, si tú crees en mi serás la fuerza que necesito para seguir, por favor acepta ser mi novia.

-Si… acepto ser tu novia –y me besaba, realmente estaba muy enamorada de él

Entonces abría los ojos y lo podía ver sonriendo cínicamente.

-De verdad Serena creíste todo lo que te dije –y reía a carcajadas mientras yo estaba sentada en una silla amarrada de pies y manos- tú eras mi pase de salida de esta horrible vida, con el dinero que me darían serviría para irme lejos, pero no… tenías que arruinarlo y decir mi nombre.

-Yo pensé que tú estabas herido y…

-Lo siento tanto pero ahora no podrán salir vivos –decía acariciándome el rostro y yo trataba de alejarme de él con repulsión, ¿cómo pudo hacer esto?- tal vez ya hasta me denunciaron y yo no pienso volver a la cárcel.

-Por favor déjame ir te juro que…

-No tontita, tú y tus padres van a morir y ¿sabes qué? Tú eres la culpable de todo lo que pase, tú eres la asesina Serena.

Me senté de golpe en la cama, _es una pesadilla solo una pesadilla_ repetía para grabarlo en mi mente, me fui a la ducha y a cambiarme para estar lista hoy era el día más importante de Mina su primer casting.

Difícil decisión que te pones para un día así, no sabía que hacer así que me enrede en la toalla y fui a la recamara de Mina que estaba entreabierta, pude verla sentada en la cama con la foto de nuestros padres en las manos.

-Papá, mamá sé que ustedes están conmigo lo prometieron y siempre cumplen sus promesas los puedo sentir aquí -decía llevando su mano a su corazón- los extraño mucho las tres los extrañamos pero por favor ayuden a Serena no me gusta verla así de triste será que le puedan mandar a alguien que la ayude a superarlo y que sea feliz, solo quiero pedirles eso por favor –y pegaba la foto de nuestros padres a su pecho.

Regrese a mi recamara mi hermanita en el día mas especial para ella le pedía a nuestros padres por mí, unas lágrimas salieron y las seque rápido, no puedo más que estar feliz por Mina en este día, abrí el closet y escogí un pantalón blanco tipo pescador, una blusa verde claro con un hombro al descubierto y me vestí rápidamente, me hice una coleta alta apenas si un poco de brillo en los labios y ensaye sonriendo al espejo, _por Mina hazlo por Mina vamos sonríe Serena_.

Fuimos a comer las tres juntas quería disfrutar este día como no lo hacía desde la muerte de mis padres, sonreía para ellas aunque por dentro sentía mi corazón destrozado, como podía estar así con la sensación de haber perdido algo que nunca fue mi mío, terminando la comida nos dirigimos al teatro donde harían las audiciones, después de abrazar a Mina y desearle suerte la dejamos en su camerino para que se cambiara y fuimos a las butacas para esperar, ahí nos encontramos con Yaten que fue con nosotras en cuanto nos vio.

-Serena, Amy ya comenzaron las audiciones, sé que Mina lo logrará –el pobre chico estaba más nervioso que la misma Mina- miren tengo lugares de primera fila para ustedes vengan.

En efecto aparto los mejores lugares del teatro y ahí los tres esperamos a que Mina apareciera, cuando la vi en el escenario desenvolviéndose tan bien sin nervios muy segura de sí misma, pensé que mis padres estarían orgullosos de ella, vi a Amy muy emocionada y Yaten repitiendo en voz baja el mismo dialogo que tenía Mina, de verdad que este chico vale oro ojalá muy pronto se anime a decirle lo que siente es que esa mirada llena de amor, como no la puede ver Mina como no se da cuenta de lo que Yaten siente por ella.

Todos los presentes aplaudimos en cuanto Mina termino ella nos vio y nos hizo su clásica seña de amor y paz sonriendo tan feliz, vi hacia los jueces hacían anotaciones y sonreían entre sí, seguramente ya habían elegido a mi hermanita y si no lo hicieran yo les iría a gritar unas cuantas verdades.

Los tres fuimos en busca de Mina y la encontramos platicando con varios participantes en cuanto nos vio fue con nosotros.

-Lo tengo, tengo el papel, es pequeño pero es algo –decía emocionada hasta los huesos- tenemos que celebrar.

-Claro –dijo Yaten igual de feliz que Mina- esta vez yo invito.

-¿Estás seguro Yaten?

-Claro ahorre mucho para este día así que vamos chicas ¿a dónde quieren ir? –cuando el móvil de Amy timbró, su rostro cambio de la felicidad a la preocupación.

-Vayan ustedes chicas, lo siento mucho al parecer hay un accidente y piden que todos los médicos apoyemos ¿Yaten las puedes llevar a casa?

-Si Amy no te preocupes traigo el coche de mi madre.

-Gracias, chicas diviértanse y Mina felicidades hermanita –decía abrazándola- se despidió de nosotros y salió rápidamente.

-Pobre Amy entre el hospital y la fundación anda de un lado a otro ¿Sere no crees que deberíamos apoyarla en la fundación?

-La verdad no sabría que hacer ahí, siento que estorbaría

-Vamos en algo podríamos ayudarla ¿Por qué no lo intentamos?

-Tienes razón te parece si el lunes por la tarde vamos.

-Así se habla Serena verás que también te sirve para que te distraigas.

-Bueno chicas y a donde vamos –decía Yaten emocionado.

-Quiero ir al cine y después a tomar un helado, tal vez después a cantar en un karaoke y a cenar en el centro –decía Mina colgándose del brazo de Yaten, que el pobre me imagino hacia cuentas esperando que sus ahorros alcanzaran para los caprichos de Mina- Vamos Sere no te quedes apúrate que la tarde es joven.

Y bueno le cumplimos todos sus antojos a Mina se los merecía, en algunos yo ayudaba al pobre Yaten y sé que aceptaba porque sabía que sus ahorros no llegaban para tanto, me hacía feliz verlos así caminando ella colgada del brazo de él sonriendo, y Yaten viéndola embobado con esa mirada llena de amor ¿por Dios Mina como no te das cuenta?

.

.

.

Era domingo un día despejado y soleado el clima por demás perfecto Amy se fue al hospital a cubrir su guardia, vaya que complicada profesión la de ser médico pero era lo que hacía feliz a mi hermanita, Mina por su lado había salido para no variar con Yaten a pasear por el parque, me fue difícil convencerlos de que no quería ir, pero es que no debo de hacer mal tercio, solo espero que hoy sea el día en que Yaten se anime a declarársele.

Yo me quede en casa preparando las clases de la semana para mis bunnies y revisar mi correo electrónico, que a pesar de no haberlo abierto desde hace más de un mes no tenía grandes novedades, promociones, anuncios sin importancia hasta que llegue a un correo enviado el día de ayer, el remitente era para llamar la atención y completamente desconocido, y ahí va la curiosa de Serena.

_**De: Caballero**_

_**Para: Serena Tsukino**_

_**Asunto: Torbellino**_

_**Serena, cuando apareciste anoche en el balcón de la terraza preguntaste en que pensaba, la respuesta es en ti, y porque cuando apareces eres como un torbellino en mi vida, gracias por hacer una noche inolvidable y sólo quiero que me dejes verte y explicarte quien es Michiru.**_

_**Espero tu respuesta**_

_**Darien Shields.**_

Pero que se cree y como obtuvo mi correo, cerré la laptop con coraje y saque la lengua como si lo hiciera para arrogante, no se daba por vencido y quería seguir apareciendo en mi vida por supuesto que no tendrás respuesta grite aun viendo al lap, tome mi bolsa y salí a caminar debía despejarme un poco.

Llegue al centro comercial y comencé a ver los aparadores, recordé que debía comprar un celular, así que decidí ver algunos y comprarlo en algún momento cuando vi en un aparador un hermoso celular rosa mi color favorito.

-Señorita tiene un excelente gusto ese celular es uno de nuestros más recientes lanzamientos –decía la vendedora – es para la mujer actual tiene todo lo que uno necesita en el bolso

-Cierto es muy lindo, además rosa el color que me gusta –decía sonriendo.

-Puedo mostrárselo y vea sus características seguro le encantará –mi mirada no pudo más que ir hacia el precio y al verlo me di cuenta que era algo que no podría comprar ahora, con lo apresurado de mi salida no tome mi cartera.

-Me encanta, pero tal vez sea después, créame que lo comprare.

-Aquí estaré para servirle señorita –y salí de la tienda realmente me gustaba pero tal vez después pasaría a comprarlo finalmente tendría que comprar uno ya que el otro no quería volver a ocuparlo algo me decía que era como una conexión con él y que en cuanto lo encendiera me localizaría.

Después de caminar por varios lugares me senté en una banca a observar quienes pasaban frente a mi cuando alguien se sentó a mi lado, sin voltear a ver de quien se trataba seguía con la mirada al frente cuando hablo haciéndome parar de golpe.

-¿En que piensas cabeza de chorlito?

-Oye tu… tu… que haces aquí ¿me estas siguiendo?

-No, solo vine a comprar unas cosas que necesitaba cuando vi que una cabeza de chorlito estaba sola viendo a la nada.

-Ya te dije que no me digas así… arrogante –cuando de momento él tomo mi brazo haciéndome sentar.

-Siéntate tenemos que hablar.

-No tenemos de que hablar ya te dije -cruce los brazos al frente y evite verlo volteando a varios lados cuando vi a su sombra de arrogante a una distancia prudente, en cuanto cruzamos miradas me hizo una reverencia

-¿Oye siempre te sigue?

-¿Quién?

-Él tu sombra –decía señalando con la cabeza hacia donde estaba Malachite

-Casi siempre –sonreía Dios… esa sonrisa

-Yo siempre lo veo cerca de ti dime ¿Dónde estaba el día que tuviste el accidente y llegaste a mi casa?

-Aquí en Tokio supongo.

-Ah… y porque necesitas que él te cuide.

-Malachite podría ser un Shields –decía acomodándose en la banca - mi padre lo conoció hace unos años atrás y lo rescato de ir a la cárcel quería adoptarlo igual que nosotros, pero él se negó, para pagarle a mi padre por lo que hizo le juro lealtad y que trabajaría a su lado, pero mi padre tiene a Neflyte así que lo designo a que estuviera conmigo, es una buena persona y solo necesitaba una oportunidad, dejo que esté a mi lado por complacer a mi padre.

Por un momento me hizo recordarlo a él también necesitaba una oportunidad y yo tonta Serena le creí aunque Malachite parecía ser diferente

-No crees que estas grandecito para tener quien te cuide.

-Sí, se lo he repetido a mi padre pero él siempre quiere proteger a su familia.

-¿Proteger de quién?

-Es abogado me imagino que ya lo sabes, así como tiene amigos también enemigos unos años atrás mi hermana y mi madre tuvieron un intento de secuestro, desde ese día ordeno que todos los integrantes de la familia debemos tener un custodio.

-Malachite ¿trabaja contigo desde entonces?

-Para mí no es un trabajador, es un amigo que siempre está a mi lado cuando lo necesito.

-Excepto el día que tienes un accidente y llegas a mi casa a molestarme.

-Necesitaba un día libre-se encogía de brazos- y se lo di, era un viaje simple y no necesitaba de él, por cierto ten esto – me extendía una bolsa.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Si lo tomas y lo abres verás

Tomé la bolsa más por curiosidad y la abrí pude ver de reojo como sonreía arrogante, había una cajita dentro y al sacarla vi que era un celular.

-Espero lo sepas utilizar

-Oye tu qué crees… toma -decía regresándolo- no puedo aceptarlo

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Por qué si?

-Desde que te conocí vi que no tienes uno y no tengo como localizarte ahí tienes la respuesta.

-Pues si tengo uno pero no voy por la vida dándolo al primer arrogante que aparece en mi puerta.

-Si es así muéstramelo

-Pues no lo traigo conmigo… -decía bajando la mirada a mis manos que aun sostenían el celular.

-Lo ves me mientes no tienes uno y yo te doy este como pago por traerme a casa esa vez.

-No necesitas pagarme nada y no lo acepto.

-Bueno entonces que sea como las rosas que te mande tómalo o tíralo, es tuyo –fue que su móvil sonó y lo sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón contesto y mantuvo una conversación rápida y sin detalles imagino de su empresa o ¿sería de ella?- ¿estás seguro? Voy para allá –y termino la llamada- me tengo que ir tenemos una conversación pendiente, espero que no tires ese celular y pueda llamarte más tarde hasta pronto cabeza de chorlito.

Sin dejarme responder, arrogante camino hacia donde estaba Malachite y salieron del centro comercial dejándome con el corazón palpitando a mil por hora y el estómago lleno de mariposas revoloteando, si… no lo puedo negar es guapo y es de ese tipo de personas que podrías ver todo el día… pero que estoy pensando _no Serena no debes verlo _fue que mi mirada regreso al celular que tenía en mis manos, abrí la cajita y era el que había visto en la tienda me encanto de verdad, pero tirarlo…. no podría tirarlo, ayy pero ese arrogante ¿cómo hace esto?, lo guarde en la bolsa y emprendí el regreso a casa.

En la casa todo era silencio tanto Amy como Mina seguían fuera así que decidí subir a mi recamara, cuando el celular comenzó a timbrar lo saque de la bolsa en la pantalla aparecía su nombre, había ingresado su número y ahora tenía como localizarme rayos, claro ese era su plan rechace la llamada no debía contestar, deje el celular timbrar varias veces más hasta que llego un mensaje

**Solo espero que no esté tirado en algún basurero eso rompería mi corazón. Besos Darien.**

Al leerlo reí no cabía duda un arrogante, así que le respondí

**¿Corazón? Se supone que tienes uno y debo creerte… no está tirado aun, pero si sigues molestando lo tiraré dame un número de cuenta para depositarte el costo del teléfono voy a pagártelo**

Deje el celular en la mesita de noche y encendí mi mp3 la música me calmaría un poco, aun sentía el corazón latir con fuerza cuando un nuevo mensaje llegó.

**Te veo en la noche y te diré la forma en que quiero me lo pagues cabeza de chorlito Besos**

Pero que atrevido, ahora que sabía mí número no me dejaría en paz sería mejor terminar esto de una vez por todas si lo ponía en su lugar y le demostraba que yo no era el tipo de mujer al que acostumbraba terminaría decepcionado y lejos de mí

**Esta noche tengo muchas cosas que hacer, es domingo supongo que saldrás a algún lado con tu novia ¿será ella quien te llamo? Que lo disfrutes te veo mañana a la hora de la salida en el jardín de infantes**

Cuanto más rápido terminara esto sería mejor no tardo nada en responder el mensaje.

**Ella no es mi novia y tengo que explicarte todo, ella no me llamó, ¿eso es una cita? Avisa que no te esperen es probable que no llegues a dormir… besos**

Al leer el corazón no dejaba de palpitar, como lograba esto en mí, es un atrevido con coraje lance el celular a la cama-Darien Shields si quieres una cita la vas a tener y será la peor y más desastrosa cita que te arrepentirás -grite al teléfono como si me escuchara.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente no podía concentrarme pensaba en que Darien llegaría y tenía ya en mente todo lo que le haría pasar aun así no dejaba de estar nerviosa, Molly que se dio cuenta de mi estado y me ayudo con los bunnies casi todo el tiempo, la hora de la salida se acercaba y mi corazón comenzaba a palpitar _calma Serena contrólate, tienes que mantenerte firme y segura_, Molly entrego a los pequeños mientras yo ponía orden en el salón cuando entro corriendo.

-Serena te buscan a fuera –por su cara pensé que arrogante había llegado.

-Sí, gracias Molly me voy nos vemos mañana y gracias por ayudarme hoy

-No te preocupes Serena sabes que cuentas conmigo, además hoy los bunnies estuvieron muy tranquilos ¿no crees?

-Tienes razón-sonreíamos ambas- nos vemos mañana que descanses.

Salí del jardín y en la entrada estaba estacionada la camioneta negra, camine hacia ella cuando un joven de traje negro y con gafas salió de ella y me abrió la puerta trasera, que raro pensé que la sombra del arrogante vendría hoy, lo salude y me respondió con una reverencia cuando me asome para mi sorpresa no era Darien sino la mujer con la que se besó en la fiesta.

-Hola ¿Serena cierto? Sube por favor –decía sonriendo- necesitamos hablar.

-No creo que tengamos algo de qué hablar si me disculpas – estaba por retirarme cuando hablo de nuevo.

-Los vi besándose y creo que debemos dejar claro quién es quién Serena Tsukino, ahora por favor sube no tardaremos mucho.

Definitivamente era momento de aclarar todo y entre más pronto arrogante y esta mujer desaparecieran de mi vida sería mejor así que subí a la camioneta, tenía que reconocer que es una mujer hermosa, delgada tez blanca llevaba un vestido blanco con mangas cortas en forma de olan que descansaban en sus hombros ceñido escote en forma de corazón y en la cintura un lazo negro ancho la tela descansaba sobre sus piernas, peinada esta vez con un coleta alta, es elegante y me imagino que es el tipo de mujer con las que se deja ver arrogante.

-Yo conozco a Darien perfectamente bien y por mucho tiempo lo he dejado divertirse con –hacia una pausa mientras me recorría de arriba-abajo con la mirada – mujercitas, siempre les deja claro que será solo una vez y jamás se vuelven a ver, si intentan hacer algún tipo de escándalo, puede irles muy mal, sin embargo… tú pareces ser diferente a las mujeres con las que sale.

-¿Diferente?

-Si –nuevamente me recorría con la mirada y llevaba una mano a su mentón – es por eso que he venido a hablar contigo y solo espero que no sea tarde, tu eres… como puedo decírtelo tan… simple que puedes enamorarte de alguien como Darien, y podrías salir herida, eres tan inocente.

-No creo que me conozcas para que saques conclusiones tan vanas.

-Puede ser, pero mírate Serena tú no eres de la clase de persona que pueda estar a su lado, él necesita una mujer con clase y que sea digna de estar a su lado.

-¿Alguien como tú?

-Creo que nos entendemos –sonreía con cinismo- tú no podrías seguirle el paso a Darien fiestas, reuniones, viajes, además está por ponerse al frente de la empresa de su padre, como el heredero de los Shields y sinceramente Serena tu no encajas ahí, mírate eres una mujercita simple y sin el mínimo chiste no tienes clase ni elegancia que debe tener la esposa de Darien Shields.

Sus palabras me herían, tenía razón yo jamás encajaría en el tipo de vida de arrogante, así como que ahora con sus palabras me dejaba claro yo sería una más de sus conquistas en cuanto lograra conmigo lo que buscaba desaparecería de su vida, mi mirada se centraba en mis manos que nerviosamente se apretaban una a otra, el jamás seria para mí y había sido muy tonta para creer que él sentía algo de amor por mí.

-Si es todo lo que tenías que decirme… -intentaba abrir la puerta pero ella me tomó del brazo deteniéndome.

-Espero te quede claro todo, aléjate de mí Darien ahora estoy aquí y yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero, yo nunca acepto un no como respuesta, no quiero verte cerca de él.

-Eso dile a tu novio Darien, es él quien me busca –me zafaba de su agarre- por mi parte puedes estar segura que no lo buscaré si eso es todo.

De momento la puerta de la camioneta se abrió de golpe haciéndome brincar y Darien me tomaba de la mano haciéndome salir de la camioneta, se veía molesto.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí Michiru?

-Darien, cariño vine a platicar con Serena quería conocer a tu nueva amiga –decía con sarcasmo.

-Déjala en paz no tienes nada que hacer aquí, hablaremos después –y cerraba la puerta azotándola con coraje vio al joven que conducía la camioneta y le ordeno que se la llevará de regreso a su casa, la camioneta arranco de inmediato e intente soltarme cuando me tomo del brazo y casi me arrastro a otra camioneta idéntica a la que se acababa de ir.

-Suéltame Darien, no tienes ningún derecho…

-Necesito que me escuches, sube –Malachite abría la puerta trasera para que subiera.

-Tú novia ya hablo conmigo y creo que fue suficiente lo que me dijo, te pido que me dejes en paz y te olvides de mí –busque en mi bolsa el celular y se lo deje en la mano- esto es tuyo después te haré llegar lo demás, ahora déjame ir.

-No –podía ver en sus ojos frustración, coraje, miedo…- Por favor sube y déjame explicarte por favor.

-Ya no hay nada que explicar suéltame que me estas lastimando, déjame tranquila –la voz se me quebraba y tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar, pero al menos frente de él debía aguantar las lágrimas.

-Serena –su voz sonaba desesperada y suplicante- escúchame no sé qué te dijo Michiru pero te aseguro que todo es mentira, si me dejaras explicarte –me soltaba por fin y se llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza.

-No –alce la voz y levantaba las manos para impedir que se me acercara y cayera en su juego una vez más - ya no me busques desaparece por favor –y girando sobre mis talones comencé a caminar pude escuchar como maldecía y podía sentir que venía tras de mi cuando un auto se estacionó a mi lado, del que bajaba Rei.

-Sube al auto Serena –me ordenaba y se paraba frente a Darien impidiéndole me siguiera un joven de traje negro rubio y con gafas obscuras me abría la puerta trasera del auto- Darien déjame hablar con ella por favor.

-Rei necesito que me escuche

-Déjamelo a mi anda, te veo más tarde –Darien se acercó a Rei y le entrego mi celular, le dio un beso en la frente y me lanzo una mirada que me estremeció vi como arrogante se daba vuelta e iba hasta donde lo esperaba Malachite, Rei me abrazo- vamos Sere sube tenemos mucho que platicar.

En cuanto subí al auto no pude soportar más y las lágrimas que había contenido comenzaron a rodar en mi rostro, Rei al darse cuenta me abrazo y le dio indicaciones al joven para que nos llevara a mi casa.

.

.

.

Llegamos a casa y afortunadamente Mina no estaba, di un suspiro de alivio no quería que me viera así, nos sentamos en la sala, Rei rompió el silencio que duro todo el camino a casa.

-Serena discúlpame por no estar el sábado contigo y defenderte de la bruja de Michiru.

-Rei era tu fiesta no podías descuidar todo por mí, te veías feliz.

-Darien me conto lo que paso con Michiru, esa bruja –decía apretando los puños – esa noche pasaron muchas cosas importantes, y quiero que me escuches Serena por favor.

-Rei si vas a hablar de Darien mejor no lo hagas porque…

-Lo siento Serena pero me vas a escuchar quieras o no, esa noche mi hermano llego a la fiesta y me mando a llamar con Malachite me esperaba en la terraza no quería que lo vieran solo quería darme mi regalo de cumpleaños, el destino si así quieres llamarlo te llevo a ese lugar y paso lo del beso.

Abrí mis ojos como plato arrogante le había contado a Rei como pudo… ella como si adivinara mi pensamiento me respondió.

-Darien me cuenta todo, somos muy unidos bueno solo hubo un tiempo que no pero nunca me oculta nada, me dijo del beso que se dieron y también que llego la bruja Michiru y lo besó, Serena te hubieras quedado…

-A que me humillaran y se rieran de mí.

-No Sere, Darien la puso en su lugar, Michiru es nuestra prima, ella y su hermano Seiya nos odian porque creen que no merecemos pertenecer a su familia, desde pequeños nos han odiado porque según ellos les quitamos lo que les pertenece, pero todo cambio cuando crecimos porque Michiru se ha hecho la tonta idea de que casándose con Darien podrá vivir de la fortuna de los Shields

Eso me había dicho hace unos momentos Michiru entonces es cierto se casaran mi corazón estaba en un vuelco.

-Pero Darien no la ama, ni siquiera la tolera la noche de la fiesta lo tomo por sorpresa, pero le dejo claro que no la ama y que no piense que estarán juntos.

-Rei... en algo tiene razón Michiru yo no encajo en el tipo de vida que llevan ustedes…

-¿Esa bruja ya hablo contigo? No llegue a tiempo… Serena escucha esta mañana me dijeron que la familia de Michiru está en la ruina su salvación es que se case con Darien, por eso está aquí ella y el idiota de su hermano.

-Tu hermano ha tenido todo fácil y las mujeres que quiera seguro están a sus pies pero yo no…

-Esa noche Darien te busco por todos lados desesperado tomo una motocicleta que había ahí, y él desde hace mucho no lo hacía, no desde el accidente donde Saori falleció, Serena no sabes lo que significa eso… por mucho tiempo no había subido a una moto y lo hizo por ti.

-P… por. .. por mi ¿Quién es Saori?

-Saori es la mujer que cambio a mi hermano ella es la culpable de que Darien sea lo que ves, estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella fue su novia en la universidad, pero yo sabía que no era una buena persona, cuando tu amas a una persona no debes cambiarla la aceptas tal como es, sin embargo Saori siempre hacia que Darien hiciera lo que ella le pidiera, un día la enfrente y conmigo se quitó la máscara, mi padre comenzaba a ser famoso en todo Japón y ella quedo deslumbrada con el dinero, acepto frente a mí que no lo amaba que solo jugaba con él y que no pararía hasta que se casaran.

-Eso es terrible…

-Se lo dije a Darien pero también logro envolverlo y ponerlo contra mí, no escuchaba a nadie más y por ella dejo la universidad, un día vinieron de visita Michiru y Seiya, y debo confesar que fueron los días más divertidos de mi vida podía ver a las dos brujas peleando por mi hermano, esa vez Saori quedo al descubierto ya que mi hermano la sorprendió con Seiya en una situación… uff bueno ya te imaginarás.

Escuchaba a Rei y no podía creer lo que me decía, por un momento dude que fuera verdad pero sé que es sincera por más que quiera a su hermano no la creo capaz de inventar algo así, al menos ahora sabia de quien hablaba Diamante aquella vez y porque Darien evito hablar de su novia.

-Darien salió de la casa de Saori hecho una furia en su motocicleta y Saori salió tras de él en su auto, estaba a punto de perder la oportunidad de salir de la pobreza como ella me dijo alguna vez, por la prisa de alcanzarlo ella se pasó un alto y tuvo un choque, nunca le desearía algo así pero fue lo mejor quedo herida de gravedad y en el hospital falleció, después de eso mi hermano se sentía culpable desde entonces nunca más subió a una motocicleta hasta anoche que salió a buscarte, te das cuenta lo desesperado que estaba y lo que hizo por ti.

-Yo no pensé que él haría…

-Por mucho tiempo se culpó de la muerte de Saori, fue por culpa de ella que juró nunca más enamorarse y se convirtió en el Darien que es, seductor, arrogante, no toma a nadie en serio, hasta que...

-¿Hasta qué?

-Serena quiero que seas sincera conmigo ¿tu sientes algo por mi hermano?

-Yo no puedo negarte que tu hermano me hace sentir muchas cosas, pero también he pasado por situaciones difíciles apenas voy recuperándome y no quiero complicar más mi vida.

-Te entiendo y solo te pido que le des una oportunidad, él esta tan confundido como tú, está claro que tú eres lo que le hace falta,tienes razón mi hermano siempre ha tenido todo fácil, sin embargo apareces tú y eres la primera persona que se le niega.

-Y si solo soy un capricho... no crees que cuando yo acepte salir con él también se termine todo lo que siente.

-Será diferente tengo ese presentimiento, solo te pido que lo pienses por favor, jamás había visto a mi hermano desesperado como ha estado contigo, desde que te conocio no ha salido con nadie más de hecho ni siquiera en mi fiesta quiso estar, cada vez que llega a algún lugar no hay mujer que... se le resista él lo sabe, pero esta cambiando todo desde que te conoció.

Veía a Rei y se que no mentia si algo debo reconocer es que ella es sincera y directa, pero aún estaba mi miedo… ok lo reconozco arrogante me gusta si demasiado, pero ya me han lastimado una vez y si él me lastima una vez más estaría desecha, lance un suspiro y Rei se acercó a mí.

-Toma-me entregaba el celular- esto es tuyo.

-No lo quiero...

-Tomalo como un regalo mio por traer devuelta a mi hermano, por favor no lo rechazes, yo me encargo de que mi hermano no te moleste y te de tiempo para pensar las cosas te lo prometo-decía poniendo una mano en su pecho, y no me quedo de otra más que tomarlo de su mano.

-Lo hago solo por ti Rei.

-Bien ahora quiero pedirte algo especial, y por favor promete que aceptarás.

-Si se trata de Darien...

-No es algo especial para mi en seis meses me caso con mi amado Nicolas y quiero que seas mi dama de honor.

-Rei seguramente tendrás a alguna amiga más cercana que se merezca ese honor pero yo -decía bajando la mirada.

-Aunque no lo creas no tengo amigas, pero desde que te conocí supe que tú y yo seremos las mejores amigas, sabes Darien tiene razón, tú tienes una calidez que hace no querer estar lejos de ti, por favor acepta ¿sí?-me tomaba de las manos y no pude negarme de hecho nunca puedo decir no, bueno...solo con arrogante, en cuanto acepte me abrazo como es su costumbre.

Aun hablamos un poco mas sobre los planes de su boda, Dios esta mujer si que esta enamorada solo basta verla y escucharla con que ilusión habla de ese día, espero alguna vez pueda sentir justo lo que ella en estos momentos, después de quedar de acuerdo de vernos en la semana para comenzar con todo los preparativos de su boda, la acompañe a la puerta.

-Gracias Serena por escucharme y por aceptar ser mi dama de honor, y piensa en lo que te dije ¿sí?

-Lo voy a pensar.

-Yo hablare con Dar y le pediré que te de tiempo, sobre Michiru también me haré cargo de ella y si te busca no creas nada, esa mujer tiene una lengua viperina y mentirosa-me guiñaba el ojo y se despedía con un abrazo fue a su auto y el joven que conducía le abria la puerta trasera y luego iba al volante, despedi con una sonrisa a Rei y entre a la casa.

Era increible todo lo que habia pasado ese dia, la visita de Michiru, el enfrentamiento con Darien y las revelaciones de Rei, de algun modo ya entendía un poco al arrogante, pero aun asi estaban presentes mis miedos,no queria que lastimaran mi corazón que ya estaba muy herido y sabia que si Darien me lastimaba sería algo que no podría soportar, fue que el celular que apretaba entre mis manos vibro y adivinaba que era un mensaje de el arrogante, llene de aire mis pulmones trate de calmarme ya que sentía el corazón queriendo salir de mi corazón y reuní fuerzas para leer, cerre los ojos para tomar fuerza y abri el mensaje que decia

**Serena solo te pido que me des la oportunidad de explicarte todo yo te prometo que si después de escucharme no quieres saber de mí lo entenderé y te dejare en paz, en un beso sabrás todo lo que he callado.**

Mis mayores miedos comenzaron a invadirme, era increible que Darien me hiciera sentir tantas cosas… solo una mirada, una sonrisa o unas palabras ponían mi vida de cabeza, esto me llevaba a una conclusión lo que sentí hace apenas un tiempo atrás por él... no era nada con lo que provocaba en mi el arrogante y mis miedos eran si Darien entraba en mi vida y me lastimaba seria algo que no podria soportar, sin saber porque o que me hizo responder a su mensaje aunque después de mandarlo comence a arrepentirme pero lo hecho, hecho esta y no hay vuelta atrás y mi respuesta fue simple

**Si**

**Aquí estoy de vuelta con un capítulo más esperando sea de su agrado, nunca me cansaré de agradecer sus comentarios estoy emocionada de que les guste la historia, sin duda Rei será la mejor aliada para Serena, Michiru la odiada y repudiada Michiru apenas comienza a destilar veneno y siempre quiere salirse con la suya ¿lo logrará?, como ya vieron Seiya no será el malo de la historia mmm bueno no tanto de hecho si será cómplice de Michiru pero el malo más malo aun seguirá siendo un misterio al menos por ahora.**

**Para quienes me dejaron review y tienen cuenta estarán respondidos, para quien no aquí les agradezco su tiempo de leer y comentar por favor no dejen de hacerlo.**

**Litamorenalinda: Gracias por estar al pendiente de las actualizaciones, uyy pues Seiya no es ¿Quién será? Ya se sabrá aunque también hará de las suyas Seiya, mil gracias y estamos en contacto.**

**Catnip SD: Hola querida Nai, bueno creo que esa escena si estará pero más adelante ahora no ya llegará su tiempo veras que si ;) y si malvada Michiru apenas comienza a hacer de las suyas malaaa nos leemos pronto.**

**Nos leemos muy pronto con muchas y muy lindas sorpresas esa primera cita de Darien y Serena estará muy pero muy buena, que tengan linda semana.**

**Bunny Moon**

**() ()**

**(ˆ-ˆ)**

**(") (")**

**Facebook Mary Viñas (Bunny Moon)**

**Twitter MARYVI28 (Bunny Moon)**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

**Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

**"Te quiero como para no dejarte ir jamás"**

Apenas comenzaba a arrepentirme después de enviar el mensaje de texto cuando el móvil comenzó a timbrar, ya me lo esperaba, suspiré y antes de que respondiera, él tomó la iniciativa.

-Paso por ti en veinte minutos.

-Arrogante, espera ¿tú crees que yo estoy a tu disposición cuando y donde tú quieras? Te quiero dejar dos cosas claras ya te dije que sí a la cita, pero aun no cuándo y bajo qué condiciones.

-Cabeza de chorlito –podía imaginarlo sonriendo- siempre decido yo…

-Pero esta vez no, ese es tu problema arrogante… primero la cita será el miércoles, hoy tengo cosas que hacer y mañana también, así que no me presiones ¿aceptas? –oí que suspiró varias veces y su voz seductora se dejó escuchar.

-Está bien, cuál es la otra condición

-El lugar al que iremos lo decido yo ¿Estás de acuerdo? -supongo que le costó mucho trabajo aceptar las condiciones, se hizo un silencio del otro lado de la línea, pasaron varios minutos hasta que respondió.

-Acepto tus condiciones, ahora es justo que yo decida cuánto tiempo durará la cita ¿no crees?

-No estarás hablando en serio

-Claro que sí, yo estoy aceptando tus condiciones, ahora tú acepta la mía.

Pero que arrogante, se quería salir con la suya sin embargo aceptar esa condición no me afectaría en nada, la cita serviría para demostrarle que no soy del tipo de mujer al que está acostumbrado, y eso podría significar que la cita no durará más de lo que él creía.

-Está bien acepto, ahora deja de seguirme a todos lados no me busques hasta ese día.

-Yo no te persigo Serena, solo son coincidencias.

-Entonces no coincidas conmigo estos días y deja de molestarme porque entonces cancelo la cita ¿entendido?

-¿Siempre eres tan difícil?

-¿Y tú siempre tan arrogante?

Escuche como reía a mi pregunta ¿le parecía divertido? Espero que después de la cita deje de molestarme y vea la tremenda brecha que nos separa, deje de aparecerse en mi vida y pueda seguir adelante.

-Hasta el miércoles entonces cabeza de chorlito. Pasaré por ti a tu trabajo, espero me extrañes estos días, un beso.

Sin dejarme responder terminó la llamada haciendo tragarme mis palabras y mi coraje pero que tipo tan seguro de sí mismo, tan arrogante y como me hacía enfadar. Le enseñé la lengua al celular y me dejé caer en el sofá, el corazón me latía con fuerza, el efecto Shields se hacía presente. Necesitaba hacer algo para dejar de pensar en él cuando vi entrar a Mina con una mirada triste fija en el suelo.

-Mina ¿Qué te pasa? –fui hasta ella comenzó a llorar en cuanto la abracé, fuimos al sofá y quedamos abrazadas esperando a que se calmara.

-Yaten… -decía aún entre sollozos- me pidió que fuéramos novios.

-Mina –lancé un suspiro de alivio, por fin se lo había dicho, pero entonces ¿por qué Mina estaba así?- vaya por fin, pero ¿por qué estas así?

-Serena yo no puedo verlo nada más que como un hermano, un amigo, pero novio… no podría.

-Pero yo creí que tú también….

-No Serena, Yaten es nuestro amigo desde el jardín de infantes y hemos crecido juntos, siempre lo he visto así, pero amarlo no… nunca podría.

-Hermanita –la abracé nuevamente mientras seguía sollozando- Yaten de verdad te ama, se le nota como te mira, siempre está a tu lado, te apoya en todo, pensé que eso lo venias venir...

-Sere lo veo como un amigo pero en cuanto lo rechacé me dijo que se iría a Londres con su padre, que si yo lo detenía se quedaba aquí pero sino ya no tenía nada que hacer en Tokio.

-Vaya… pero si nunca se ha llevado bien con su padre por qué tomaría una decisión así…

-Porque no lo acepté y esa es la forma en la que quiere tener la respuesta, pero si no lo amo ¿cómo puedo decirle que sí?

-Oh Mina –decía acariciándole su cabello- dale un poco de tiempo deja que lo piense bien, tal vez lo dijo en un momento de enojo ¿quieres que hable con él?

-Harías eso por mí –decía soltándose de mi abrazo.

-Claro, por algo somos hermanas –le tomaba sus manos y sonreía – lo que sea por mi hermanita pequeña.

-Solo por unos minutos Serena no te hagas la grande.

-Está bien, pero esos minutos son la diferencia, así que si soy mayor que tú. Tranquila hablaré con él para que no tome decisiones apresuradas, vamos a comer tenemos que ir a la fundación ¿recuerdas?

-Cierto lo había olvidado, vamos te prepararé algo, en la mañana vi una receta en la tv y no es tan complicado.

-No te preocupes –decía apurándome a detener su camino a la cocina- Amy nos dejó algo preparado, solo es cuestión de calentarlo y ya.

-Bueno pero aun así lo prepararé más tarde, quiero consentir a mis hermanas queridas.

Tenía que hacer algo, hablar con Yaten y arreglar que estos dos sigan siendo inseparables por el bien de nuestros estómagos, ya que Yaten era el único que podía disfrutar y soportar de sus excéntricos guisos de mi hermanita.

.

.

.

Amy nos recibía muy contenta en la fundación y nos dio un recorrido por las instalaciones explicándonos todo lo que habían logrado y era realmente impresionante, cada vez estaba mejor equipada gracias al trabajo de todos y a las contribuciones que recibían. Mis padres habían comenzado con la fundación Moonlight con lo que ambos tenían, mi madre la herencia de la abuela Serenity y mi padre con sus ahorros de muchos años, siempre queriendo ayudar a los que menos tenían, ya que a veces el seguro médico no costeaba los gastos de las personas con cáncer.

-Amy y en qué te podemos ayudar –preguntaba Mina- debe haber mucho trabajo que hacer.

-Si Mina, siempre hacen falta manos. Afortunadamente hay benefactores que no solo aportan dinero sino también un poco de su tiempo para los pequeños.

-Somos materia dispuesta Amy, tú dinos en qué te ayudamos

-Gracias Serena, de verdad les agradezco que estén aquí, este fue el gran sueño de nuestros padres y si nosotros lo seguimos creo que su legado seguirá presente.

-Pues no se hable más, dime por dónde empiezo –decía Mina arremangándose las mangas de su blusa.

-Mina tu que eres muy extrovertida y amable podrías ayudar en servicio social, apoyando en el llenado de solicitudes, hay personas que no pueden llenar formularios. Te llevaré sé que te gustará.

-Y yo Amy

-Sere para ti tengo algo especial

Después de dejar a Mina con la trabajadora social y que al parecer se llevarían de maravilla, Amy y yo fuimos a un salón donde estaban varios de los niños que estaban hospitalizados.

-Este salón fue lo último que hicieron nuestros padres, querían abrirles un espacio donde tuvieran donde distraerse, jugar, leer, correr y aprender, la mayoría de los pequeños no van al colegio por su enfermedad y dependiendo en la etapa en la que se encuentren es más complicado –llegamos hasta un puerta y me dejó entrar.

Era un salón largo pintado todo de blanco pero adornado por todas partes de dibujos y cuadros infantiles, mesitas y sillas por casi todo el salón, estantes con libros, unas casitas y juegos infantiles, pelotas y juguetes. Varios niños estaban sentados dibujando o haciendo alguna manualidad, en cuanto se percataron de nuestra presencia nos sonrieron.

-Estos niños son increíbles, el cáncer es una terrible enfermedad algunos de ellos pasan por dolores tremendos, pero aun así nos dan esas hermosas sonrisas, estos pequeños cada día nos dan lecciones de vida –decía Amy con un brillo especial en su mirada y tenía tanta razón, varios de ellos estaban ahí con sus cabecitas rapadas, algunos con oxígeno, pero todos tenían una sonrisa que desarmaba a cualquiera.

-Pienso que podrías trabajar con ellos ya que los niños son tu especialidad.

-Si Amy, también pienso lo mismo –ambas sonreíamos cuando entro al salón Lita Shields con varias bolsas, en las manos en cuanto nos vio fue con nosotros.

-Amy, Serena, buenas tardes. No pensé encontrarlas aquí, les he traído algunos libros a los pequeños, porque esos –decía señalando a un estante- ya los hemos leído todos varias veces que ya nos los sabemos de memoria además de algunos juguetes nuevos.

-Lita te agradezco tanto.

-Vamos Amy no es nada, además estos niños me han ganado, no puedo más que darles un poco de alegría.

-Lita, mi hermana Serena nos apoyara aquí en sus ratos libres, así que se estarán encontrando continuamente.

-Me da tanto gusto Serena –y me abrazaba inesperadamente, creo que esto de los abrazos es de familia y tendré que acostumbrarme- tenemos mucho de que platicar, bienvenida.

-Gracias Lita, que amable –cuando un medico entro al salón, era un joven alto cabello castaño y por las miradas que habían entre él y Amy me podía dar cuenta que no solo eran colegas.

-Buenas tardes señoritas lamento la interrupción, Amy podrías acompañarme tengo un caso en el que necesito tu ayuda.

-Taiki déjame presentarte a mi hermana Serena que estará apoyando en la fundación.

-Serena mucho gusto y bienvenida, ahora si me disculpan les robaré unos minutos a Amy –diciendo eso Amy se despidió de nosotras y caminó hacia la puerta. Pude ver como la mano de Taiki le tomaba de la espalda, vaya… eso era nuevo nunca nos había hablado de alguien y por las miradas que se dirigían sabía que su relación no solo era profesional, Lita me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Hacen linda pareja ¿verdad?

-Lita… Taiki y mi hermana son…

-Aun no, pero en cualquier momento, solo hay que verlos juntos. Cambiando de tema, me dijo Rei que aceptaste ser su madrina de honor.

-Si… yo le dije que podría ser alguien más, no sé, tal vez tú como su hermana…

-Por mí no hay problema, mi hermana casi no tiene amigas, es aunque no lo creas una chica muy selectiva con sus amistades.

-¿De verdad? Yo creí que ella era muy popular.

-No para nada siempre somos solo nosotros, Rei tiene un don para conocer a la gente con solo verla y lo que más odia es a las personas interesadas, además su principal objetivo es espantarle las moscas a Darien como ella dice –sonreía.

-¿Moscas?

-Si las mujeres que se acercan a Darien por interés, ellos son muy unidos aunque también lo son conmigo, me siento muy orgullosa de mis hermanos.

-Veo que son una familia muy unida.

-Mis padres nos han inculcado eso aunque no somos hermanos de sangre lo somos de corazón, nunca han hecho diferencias entre nosotros y nos respetan en nuestras decisiones, aunque a veces no tomamos las correctas-decía mientras acomodaba los libros en el estante y yo le ayudaba.

-Lo dices por… tu hermano.

-Sí, a mis padres no les gustó que dejará la universidad, después de lo ocurrido con Saori quisieron persuadirlo para que continuara pero se fue a Estados Unidos con el Tío Artemis entró al ejército y luego regresó a Japón, mi padre quería que trabajaran juntos pero él decidió abrir su empresa.

-Eso molestó a tus padres

-No, siempre respetan lo que decidimos, aunque tarde o temprano mi padre dejará todos los negocios en manos de Darien.

-¿Artemis es el padre de Michiru? –no sé ni por qué pregunté eso y cuando me di cuenta me arrepentí de haberlo hecho.

-No –reía- Artemis es hermano de mi padre, ex militar retirado y vive solo en Estados Unidos, quiere mucho a Darien, es su favorito. La madre de Michiru y Seiya es Neherenia y es hermana de mi madre, ella quedó viuda hace no mucho y al parecer están en la ruina. Ellos son muy diferentes a mi madre, viven de las apariencias y el buen nombre, así que te imaginaras que no nos quieren mucho.

-Sí, algo de eso me contó Rei, y me imagino que les ayudarán ahora que pasan por momentos difíciles.

-Para mis padres no hay nada más importante que la familia, así que me imagino que sí.

-Ellos saben de cómo los han tratado

-Mi padre no sabe, mi madre sí y ha peleado con mi tía varias veces por eso, aunque hace tiempo ya no nos molestan tanto, ya sabes cuando uno es niño a veces… somos muy crueles, pero aun así mantenemos nuestras distancias con ellos, más después de que Seiya tuvo mucho que ver con lo que paso con Saori y Darien, dice Rei que eso sería lo único que le agradecería.

-Y me imagino que Seiya y Darien no llevan una relación tan cordial ¿verdad?

-No se pueden ver y evitan encontrarse, o debería decir Seiya huye de mi hermano.

-Sí, lo imagino. Hace cuánto vienes a la fundación.

-Desde hace un par de años, mi madre ayuda a este tipo de fundaciones y a mí me encanta venir con los pequeños.

Pasamos la tarde platicando y jugando con los niños, ellas tenían razón esos niños conquistaban de inmediato. Ahora me sentía tan útil y sabía que al estar aquí apoyando en la fundación me acercaba aún más a mis padres, también al platicar con Lita me daba cuenta que a pesar de que los Shields tenían mucho dinero eran personas nobles y sencillas.

Mina y yo regresamos a casa bastante cansadas pero el día había sido muy productivo, estabamos felices y platicando lo que pasamos esa tarde, apenas si me di una ducha y caí rendida en la cama, finalmente el poder ayudar en uno de los más grandes sueños de mis padres era como sentirlos cerca.

.

.

.

Mi día transcurrió en calma, el arrogante estaba cumpliendo su trato y ya no me buscó, aunque aún así los nervios por verlo en una cita mañana aumentaban. Hoy por la tarde no iría a la fundación ya que tenía mi cita con Setsuna y al salir me reuniría con Molly para hacer unos adornos para el salón, así que mi día seria ocupado.

Entregamos a los niños, me despedí de Molly y fui para mi auto cuando vi que me esperaba Yaten, había olvidado que le pedí me acompañara a comer para hablar de Mina y él.

-Yaten, gracias por venir –lo saludaba sonriendo y aunque él intentaba sonreír se veía triste.

-Vamos sube -le decía mientras entraba al auto -acompáñame a comer –conducía por la calles de Tokio y Yaten veía hacia las calles con la mirada perdida, hasta que por fin habló.

-Me voy a Londres Serena.

-Yaten piensa las cosas bien, creo que estas tomando una decisión precipitada.

-Mina me rechazó, no me ve más que como un hermano.

-Pero irte…. ¿te darás por vencido tan fácil?-nuevamente se hizo el silencio

Llegamos al centro comercial, lo llevé a mi restaurant favorito, nos sentamos a la mesa y ordenamos la comida, en cuanto la mesera se fue insistí con Yaten.

-Por qué precisamente a Londres, tu papá y tú no se llevan tan bien, por qué haces esto.

-Serena todo el tiempo he estado enamorado de Mina, pensé que ella también sentía algo por mí y cuando se lo confesé me rechazó… sentí que no podría seguir cerca de ella y lo peor viéndola salir con alguien más.

-Pero Londres… -la mesera dejó nuestra orden en la mesa y se retiró. Yaten veía hacia la mesa sin prestarle atención a la comida.

-Sabes… mi mamá está pasando por una época difícil en el negocio y mi padre no le ayuda en nada, sin embargo ahora me ha dicho que si voy con él los problemas financieros de mi madre se resolverán, la única persona que me detiene aquí a parte de mi madre es Mina, si ella me aceptaba no me importaría nada más, trabajaría de sol a sol para que no le faltara nada pero…

-Yaten conozco a Mina, tal vez la tomaste por sorpresa. Por qué no le das un poco de tiempo e intentas buscar un trabajo aquí en Tokio, y eso de que Mina salga con alguien es muy difícil, sé que tú la haces muy feliz y me gusta verlos juntos, vamos no te des por vencido, lucha por ella.

-Gracias Serena, ¿tú crees que no todo este perdido?-podía ver en sus ojos un poco de esperanza.

-Yo te ayudaré Yaten, pero tú no cometas ese error de irte, preguntaré a Amy si puede buscarte un buen trabajo para ti y en lo que pueda ayudarte lo haré, animo Yaten.

Por fin lo veía sonreír, comimos platicando y recordando varias anécdotas que pasamos juntos, yo sé que en algún momento Mina aceptará que ama a Yaten, solo es cuestión de darle tiempo.

.

.

.

Llegue a la consulta con Setsuna, como aun atendía a un paciente esperé un poco, busqué en mi bolso el móvil y con un poco de desilusión vi que no tenía ni llamadas ni mensajes, al menos había entendido que si seguía insistiendo no lograría más que le cancelara la cita. Vi como salía una mujer muy elegante de cabello largo y obscuro despidiéndose de Setsuna, mas como una amistad que una paciente, al pasar a mi lado no hizo más que recorrerme con la mirada lo que me hizo recordar a Michiru y lo incomodo de esa situación.

-Bienvenida Serena pasa por favor –me sonreía Setsuna y entré a su consultorio, me sentaba en un cómodo sofá color beige mientras ella lo hacía en uno frente al mío- cómo te has sentido.

-Mejor, estoy ayudando en la fundación, apenas ayer fue mi primer día y llegue tan exhausta que no tuve necesidad de tomar la pastilla para dormir

-¿Tuviste pesadillas?

-No, creo que al tener mi mente ocupada me hace olvidar todo.

-Eso es bueno, ¿quieres platicarme cómo vas en el trabajo?

-Excelente mis bunnies me ayudan también a mantenerme ocupada, aun trabajo con Molly, nos llevamos de maravilla.

Gracias a Setsuna muchos de mis miedos iban tomando camino, los tenía que enfrentar y no huir de ellos, esa era mi meta en estos días, luchar contra mis miedos. Aunque aún no podía contarle que ahora mis mayores miedos estaban reunidos en el efecto Shields, en ese hombre que me desarmaba completamente y que me hacía sentir cosas que no sentí antes.

Después de estar con Setsuna me reuní con Molly para ir a comprar unos adornos para el salón de los bunnies, llegué al centro comercial y la vi sentada en una banca fui hasta ella

-Disculpa Molly, llevas mucho esperándome

-No Serena, no te preocupes, apenas llegue también. Ven, vi una tienda que tiene de todo –y me tomó de la mano arrastrándome por todo el centro comercial hasta que llegamos a la tienda donde lo conocí haciéndome parar de golpe- ¿pasa algo Serena? Estas pálida.

Aquí lo conocí y justo aquí comenzó mi peor pesadilla, no escuchaba lo que decía Molly, solo que todo venía a mi mente, muchos recuerdos dolorosos… tristes y dolorosos recuerdos, no pude contener unas lágrimas y me fui de ahí dejando a Molly atrás, imagino que muy sorprendida. Tenía que luchar con mis miedos, pero aun no me sentía lista, llegué hasta el estacionamiento cuando una mano me detuvo.

-¿Me puedes decir qué te pasa Serena?

-Molly discúlpame pero tengo que irme

-¿Te sientes bien? Discúlpame si hice algo que no debía

-No has hecho nada Molly…

-Sabes… mi hermano trabajó ahí hace tiempo, yo pasaba todos los días a verlo, se veía feliz hasta que… bueno no importa, por eso yo vengo a comprar a esa tienda, discúlpame debí decirte antes.

-¿Molly tú tienes un hermano?

-Sí, no te había contado pero…. él ya no está aquí, tuvo que irse lejos y al menos es la única forma que me hace sentirlo cerca.

-¿Donde esta él?

-No importa Serena, eso es lo de menos, solo que me preocupo verte así ¿segura te sientes bien para conducir?

-Sí, discúlpame Molly puedes hacerte cargo de todo, no me siento bien.

-Sí –sonreía – yo me encargo de todo, ve con cuidado descansa y nos vemos mañana.

Subí a mi auto me despedí de Molly y salí de ese lugar sin duda aún faltaba mucho para superar todo, llegué a casa encontrándome con Mina sentada viendo tv y haciéndome un hueco en el sofá para que me sentará a su lado fui y me dio el traste con palomitas.

-¿Día difícil?

-Sí, y el tuyo Mina…

-Bien, excelente…

-No mientas, te conozco bien, estas viendo lo que el viento se llevó y atascándote de palomitas dime qué sucede –este era el signo de que algo no iba bien y estaba deprimida.

-Serena solo quiero ver una película y ya

-Es por Yaten

-No me ha llamado, y en su casa no contestan ¿crees que ya se fue?

Tomé un puñado de palomitas y viendo hacia la tv se lo dije –Tú también lo amas Mina, por qué no lo aceptas.

-Serena no digas tonterías

-Entonces por qué estás tan preocupada con lo que le pase

-Es mi amigo

-Mina a qué le tienes miedo

-A las arañas ya lo sabes y a todo tipo de bicho, a eso le tengo miedo

-No juegues conmigo, sabes a qué me refiero ¿Por qué no lo intentas? Yaten babea por ti y siempre está a tu lado, ya quisiera yo a alguien así.

-Es complicado Serena mejor dejémoslo así, si ya se fue le deseo suerte.

-Mina… -puso un dedo en su boca haciéndome callar y volvió su mirada a la pantalla, conocía a mi hermana al menos por ahora no podía hacer más con ella.

.

.

.

Conforme transcurria el tiempo mis nervios crecian, el día había llegado y sería el último, después de esta cita no creo que le queden ganas de seguir insistiendo conmigo. Era un día soleado, el cielo despejado y yo había dormido muy poco, el efecto Shields crecía conforme pasaba el tiempo. Molly es una gran ayuda con los bunnies, sin duda hacemos un buen equipo de trabajo, aunque realmente no sé nada de ella y mañana al terminar las clases le invitaré un buen trozo de pastel y un café, deberíamos conocernos más.

La mañana pasaba rápidamente y yo quería retrasar el momento de verlo, pero al parecer todo era lo contrario. Cuando llegó la hora de salida, Molly fue a entregar a los bunnies, mientras yo arreglaba el salón, vi como entro casi corriendo al salón.

-Serena -decía emocionada- allá afuera esta Darien Shields me pidió que te avisará, que ya te espera.

-Sí Molly gracias, solo termino

-Pero de qué –veía a todos lados- si ya todo está en orden ¿lo vas a hacer esperar?

-Sí que me espere –decía buscando entre cajones haciendo tiempo para calmarme un poco el saber que estaba afuera hacia que mi corazón latiera a mil por hora.

-¿Tienes una cita con él?

-Algo así

-Pues yo quiero ese algo así, es que es tan guapo, elegante, educado.

-Arrogante, odioso, muy seguro de sí mismo

-Vaya, pues yo pasaría por alto esos pequeños detalles.

-Si gustas puedes ir con él.

-No Serena, que cosas dices. Te dejo, voy a ver a los bunnies, que tengas una linda tarde

-Gracias Molly, que descanses.

Definitivamente el momento había llegado y al mal tiempo buena cara, así que tomé mi bolso y salí, me despedí de Petzite y las demás que estaban emocionadas en la puerta viendo hacia donde estaba señor arrogante. Venía en un Mercedes Benz rojo que a varios dejaba con la boca abierta, pero qué se podía esperar del arrogante, en cuanto me vio fue a mi encuentro y me lanzó esa sonrisa lobuna haciéndome temblar, intentando disimular y parecer que no me importaba traté de sonreír, sí, mi sonrisa más falsa.

-Lista –decía ofreciéndome el brazo.

-Lista -y pasé de largo dejándolo parado y caminé hacia el auto, me hubiera encantado ver la cara que puso y no nada más a él sino a las demás que seguramente estarían viendo.

-Te gusta hacerme enojar cabeza de chorlito

-Darien no hay necesidad de que finjas conmigo –me abría la puerta del auto y yo entraba con el corazón en la boca, en cuanto cerró fue al volante.

-Y bien ¿a dónde me llevaras?

-Al zoológico

-¿Qué? ¿Es una broma?

-No, iremos al zoológico. Así que puedes quitarte el saco y la corbata, no la necesitarás

-Podemos ir a comer a algún restaurant, algo más privado…

-Te dejé claro Darien que iríamos a donde yo decidiera, si no –hacia el intento de abrir la puerta- se termina la cita.

-Está bien –decía mientras se llevaba dos dedos al puente de la nariz como sacando fuerzas para soportar.

-Zoológico Ueno Darien, date prisa que aún quedan varios lugares a donde ir.

-Serena te recuerdo que soy yo quien decide cuánto dura la cita.

-Si pero yo digo los lugares así que vamos, date prisa –sonriendo incrédulo aun avanzamos por las calles, el zoológico Ueno es el más antiguo de todo Japón y está justo en el corazón de Tokio, en cuanto llegamos lo llevé de un lado a otro recorriendo todos los lugares, observando y en ocasiones haciéndolo regresar al mismo lugar varias veces, podía ver que estaba cansado de caminar y me compadecí un poco de él al llegar al lago Shinobazu, en cuanto vio una banca fue a sentarse.

-¿Cansado Darien?

-No para nada -decía levantándose.

-Perfecto ahora vamos al templo Kiyomizu kannon do

-Serena podría llevarte a otros lugares que… -sin dejarlo seguir lo tomé de la mano y lo jalé para que caminara, pero mis esfuerzos fueron en vano, ya que no lograba hacer que diera un paso, sin esperarlo me jaló hacia él quedando pegada a su pecho- podrías dejar de jugar Serena –decía viéndome a los ojos, esa mirada otra vez... me tomó de la cintura acercándome más a él y con la mirada recorría mi rostro. Su mano tomó mi nuca acercándose cada vez a mí y sentí el calor de sus labios en los míos, un beso tan parecido al del día del baile… era tan cálido, tierno, apasionado que hacia vibrar cada centímetro de mi piel.

Cuanto pasó no sé, el efecto Shields hacia eso segundos, minutos, horas, todo se detenía en ese momento. Cuando él mismo se separó de mí, me tomó de la mano y me hizo sentarme en la banca, yo aun sin poder reaccionar apenas pude sentarme junto a él.

-Antes de seguir tu loca carrera tienes que escucharme, Michiru es…

-Ya me lo dijo Rei –apenas podía decir palabra- no tienes que explicar nada, ya te lo dije.

-¿Haces esto para aburrirme cabeza de chorlito?

-No Darien, esto es para mí es una cita, y quiero que veas eso hay una gran diferencia de tu mundo al mío

-Podría acostumbrarme a esto es… divertido.

-Bien –decía levantándome- entonces sígueme ahora iremos a otro lado –vi de reojo como sonreía y se levantaba de nuevo siguiéndome.

Después de llevarlo al templo Kiyomizu kannon do lo hice caminar hasta el mercadillo Ameyoko, lo llevé hasta los puestos de pescado y lo hice comer pescado sazonado, aun no puedo olvidar la cara de horror pero vio la mía advirtiéndole que tenía que comer y lo hizo de no muy buena gana. El atardecer comenzaba a caer y seguíamos caminando hasta llegar al auto.

-Y bien cabeza de chorlito a donde nos lleva tu itinerario.

-A una fundación

-¿La de tus padres?

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Mi madre y Lita hablan todo el tiempo de la fundación

-Bueno pues ahí iremos tengo que ir a contarles un cuento a los niños y ya es tarde.

Esta vez sin esperarme me tomó de la mano y sin soltarme me llevó hasta el auto, mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora _tranquila Serena tranquila _repetía ese mantra para calmarme, en cuanto llegamos al auto me soltó para dejarme entrar a su auto y nos dirigimos a la fundación.

En cuanto llegamos, no dejaba de recorrer todo con la mirada.

-No me pidas que te dé un recorrido, apenas tengo un día de venir, pero si quieres le pido a mi hermana que lo haga.

-Creo que la Doctora Amy Tsukino debe tener cosas más importantes que hacer, a dónde me llevas.

-Aquí –decía abriendo la puerta del salón de actividades donde habían varios niños sentados, fui con ellos saludándolos mientras Darien se quedaba de pie en el marco de la puerta en cuanto me giré para verlo, vi a un Darien más relajado y sonriente- niños les traigo una sorpresa hoy les contará un cuento un invitado especial, vamos ar… Darien acércate.

-Espera, Serena tú dices que yo voy…

-Sí -decía llevándolo casi a empujones a la mesa donde estaban los niños- les vas a contar un cuento, anda te esperan –lo senté casi a la fuerza en una de las mesitas mientras los niños con miradas de admiración lo veían expectantes.

-Bueno pues les leeré un cuento –diciendo eso tomó uno de la mesa y comenzó a leerles, otra vez estaba ahí otro Darien, el mismo que vi hace unos días con mis bunnies. Se veía distinto, relajado, sin poses, sin ser arrogante, con una sonrisa tan autentica. Amy entro al salón y me hizo dar un brinquito al hablarme por sorpresa.

-Serena no pensé que vinieras –y quedó con la boca abierta al ver que Darien Shields estaba ahí en el centro del salón rodeado de niños leyéndoles un cuento.

-Amy vine solo un momento espero no te moleste que viniera con

-Darien Shields ¿qué hace él aquí?

-Lo traje a que les leyera un cuento –pude ver como Amy le lanzaba una extraña mirada a Darien, en cuanto él se percató de la presencia de mi hermana terminó el libro y dejó a los niños para ir con nosotras.

-Doctora Amy Tsukino –decía extendiéndole la mano para saludarla- mi madre y Lita me han hablado mucho de usted, un gusto conocerla.

-Lo… lo mismo digo Señor Shields –pobre de mi hermana también le debe impresionar el arrogante, hasta nerviosa la puso y ese arrogante le sonreía con su clásica derrite mujeres con la que muchas seguramente caían.

-Espero no le moleste que este aquí.

-No para nada si me disculpan tengo que ver unas cosas, Serena por favor espérame despierta necesito hablar contigo prometo no llegar muy tarde, Señor Shields con permiso.

Vi a salir a mi hermana y de momento me preocupó su reacción. Los pequeños me hicieron ir con ellos para ayudarles con unas torres de bloques, y Darien volvía con otros pequeños que lo esperaban para que les contara un cuento más, después de estar un rato más con ellos nos despedimos y salimos de la fundación.

-Ahora lo entiendo -decía Darien que caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y muy relajado.

-¿Entiendes qué?

-Por qué Lita y mi madre les gusta venir aquí

-Ah sí

-Ellos te hacen olvidar tus problemas y ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva.

-Sí, eso es cierto, pero que problemas puedes tener tú, el exitoso y arrogante Darien Shields.

-Gracias por lo de exitoso –soltaba una carcajada- aunque no por lo de arrogante, pero sí yo también tengo problemas.

-¿Tu empresa?

-La empresa es una gran responsabilidad, hay mucha gente de por medio que depende de mi, pero eso no me preocupa finalmente es algo que me gusta y disfruto lo que hago.

-Entonces qué te preocupa

-Tú –sonrió de medio lado- he cumplido con tus condiciones ahora permíteme invitarte a cenar

-Acepto con una condición

-Otra más

-Sí una más

-Está bien -decía llevándose el índice y el pulgar al puente de la nariz- ¿qué condición?

-Que nos acompañe mi hermana Mina

-No, no lo acepto

-Entonces –le extendía la mano- gracias por la cita Darien Shields.

Se llevó las manos al cabello exasperado me lanzo una mirada y suspiró

-Vamos por tu hermana ¿está en tu casa?

-Si

-Vamos entonces –me tomó de la mano nuevamente y me llevó así hasta su auto.

Estábamos llegando a la casa cuando se veían varias patrullas y bomberos enfrente de la casa, mi corazón se detuvo por un momento, solo venía a mi mente Mina y que estuviera bien. Apenas detuvo el auto bajé y corrí rápidamente a la casa, solo rezaba para que se encontrara sana y salva, cuando de entre la gente pude verla, ella vio mi mirada de angustia y corrió a mi encuentro abrazándome.

-¿Mina qué pasó?

-Ay Serena, lo siento tanto, no me di cuenta

-¿Cuenta de qué?

-Estaba en mi recamara escuchando música, no supe como pasó, solo cuando oí que tocaban la puerta con desesperación, era Yaten y me decía que alguien había incendiado tu auto

-¿Qué? Mi auto no –fui hasta la cochera y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, me dejé caer de rodillas. Para cualquier persona podría ser solo un Beetle amarillo, para mí era más que eso, era el regalo que mis padres me habían regalado en navidad.

-Serena yo no vi quien lo hizo, solo vi las llamas y llamé a los bomberos. Es claro que fue provocado, perdón pero no pude hacer más -apenas escuche las palabras de Yaten, mi corazón estaba destrozado.

Entonces unos cálidos me rodearon por la espalda, solo me pude voltear y sollozando como hace mucho no lo hacía me abracé con fuerza y me dejé consolar por el arrogante de Darien.

**Hola mis hermosas estoy muy agradecida por sus maravillosos comentarios no me canso de leer y agradecer sus palabras, creo que su plan de Serena no funcionará sino que la acercará más a Darien, y ¿quien sería él o la malvada que incendio el auto de Serena?mucha intriga, mucho más misterio y más drama, espero disfrutran este capítulo para quien tiene cuenta les responderé por PM por favor no olviden dejar review **

**Litakino morena: gracias por tus palabras, aun falta mucho drama más y espero les siga gustando la historia, yo estoy muy contenta de ver sus respuestas nos leemos pronto.**

**Si quieren leer adelantos de la historia pueden agregarme en facebook como Mary Viñas (Bunny Moon) y en twitter MARYVI28 (Bunny Moon) nos leemos muy pronto besos y una vez mas gracias.**

**Bunny Moon 18**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

**Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

"_**Duda que sean de fuego las estrellas, duda que el sol haga movimientos, duda que la verdad sea una mentira, pero nunca dudes que te amo"**_

Desde el accidente y en las condolencias no permití que nadie me abrazará no podía resistir el contacto con nadie, ni siquiera mis hermanas. Si quería estar en brazos de alguien era en los brazos protectores de mi padre, sólo con él me sentía segura y reconfortada, pero después de lo que paso no quería que nadie me consolara.

Cuando regresé los abrazos inesperados de Rei, Mina, Amy y Lita los fui aceptando poco a poco, pero ahora en brazos de Darien volvía a sentir la calma, paz y seguridad que no sentía; me tenía apretada a su pecho como queriendo protegerme de todo, como una delicada muñequita y yo no podía resistirme, lo necesitaba, me aferraba con fuerza a su torso.

¿Qué paso después? No lo sé, todo fue tan confuso y algunas cosas aun no las tengo claras. Un segundo estaba en los brazos de Darien y un segundo después subía cargándome hasta mi habitación, yo solo rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos y mi rostro lo pegaba a su pecho, olía tan bien.

No quise soltarlo, en cuanto me dejó en la cama no sé si delire pero se recostó conmigo, Mina y Yaten corrían de un lado a otro y después mis ojos se cerraron con pesadez, algo me hacía rendirme y el sueño se apoderó de mí.

Entre sueños podía escuchar la voz de Amy, parecía enfadada, apenas escuchaba un poco la conversación, no distinguía claramente con quien discutía

-¿En qué momento pasó esto?

-Lo estoy averiguando es claro que está cerca, ya tengo algunas pistas

-No me refiero a eso, tu trabajo solo era traerla a casa sana y salva

-Y lo hice

-Entonces no entiendo que haces con ella y por lo que me dijo Mina no es la primera vez, yo voy a defenderla de todo y todos, más de ti.

-No pienso hacerle daño

-No te creo, te pido que te vayas de mi casa deja esto en manos de las autoridades, yo me encargo de todo aléjate de ella.

-No lo haré.

Quería escuchar más pero como una neblina que cubría mi mente hizo que perdiera la conciencia nuevamente.

Unas suaves manos acariciaban mi rostro, un aroma a cítricos y maderas me invadían, apartaban un mechón de cabello de mi rostro.

-¿Que has hecho conmigo? ¿Porque simplemente no me puedo apartar de ti?

Quería abrir los ojos, ver si no era solo un sueño que esa voz y esas palabras fueran reales y no solo producto de mi imaginación; pero por más que intentaba despertar no podía, mi cuerpo se rehusaba a responder, mis ojos no se abrían, por favor… necesito saber si eres real…

.

.

.

-Amy ya está despertando.

-Serena, me escuchas.

Abría los ojos poco a poco intentando comprender que había pasado, la cabeza aún me dolía y me costaba un poco reaccionar, podía entrever a Amy y Mina hasta que logré abrir los ojos completamente.

-Vaya flojita al fin despiertas

-Mina –sonreía- ¿ya se me hizo tarde?

-Serena ¿Cómo te sientes? Anoche los paramédicos te pusieron un calmante.

-¿Calmante?-decía llevándome las manos a la cabeza intentando recordar- ¿Qué paso?

-Entraste en shock cuando…

-Mi auto… es cierto, recuerdo poco

-Estabas muy mal Sere, Yaten pidió a los paramédicos que te revisarán pero tú no querías, así que te pusieron un calmante

-No… yo tengo que ir con mis bunnies -intentaba levantarme pero Amy me hacía volver a la cama

-Llamé a Reika y le expliqué lo que sucedió, te dio unos días libres y Molly se hará cargo de ellos, no te preocupes.

-Aún me siento cansada Amy –bostezaba

-Es por el calmante ¿quieres comer algo?

-Prefiero dormir –decía mientras me acurrucaba en la cama.

-Entonces descansa más tarde te subo algo de comida –Amy me arropaba y ambas salían de mi recamara, otra vez mis parpados se cerraban, «_¿Qué has hecho conmigo? ¿Por qué simplemente no me puedo apartar de ti?»_ esas palabras resonaban en mi mente, todo fue un sueño y me hubiera gustado tanto que fuera real…

.

.

.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero me sentía muy descansada, el dolor de cabeza había desaparecido me sentaba en la cama y me estiraba, aun entraba el sol por la ventana vi mi celular en la mesita de noche, eran ya casi las cuatro de la tarde ¿había dormido tanto?

Tenía puesta mi pijama, seguramente entre Mina y Amy me cambiaron, me calcé mis pantuflas y bajé las escaleras. Podía escuchar a mis hermanas platicando así que fui a la cocina, en cuanto me vieron se quedaron calladas.

-¿Qué les pasa? ¿Tan mal me veo?

-Ay Sere como dices eso nosotras siempre nos vemos lindas así nos acabemos de levantar, ven siéntate, ¿te hago algo de comer?

-Mina-interrumpió Amy- por qué no le haces un peinado lindo a Sere mientras yo le preparo algo.

Gracias a Dios ella vio mi cara de terror y convenció a mi hermana en desistir de su idea. Mina fue por lo necesario para peinarme, dejándome a solas con Amy que se veía algo molesta.

-Serena ¿no confías en mí?

-¿Por qué lo dices Amy?

-No me habías contado que veías a Darien Shields, me sorprendió mucho encontrarlo aquí anoche.

-Sólo no había tenido la oportunidad de contártelo, además es algo sin importancia

-Parece que para él no, me dijo Mina que te mandó rosas y te ha traído a casa anoche después de una cita que tuvieron.

-Sí, pero no creo que vuelva a insistir –decía con un poco de tristeza mientras comía una uva del frutero.

-Serena, sabes que al no estar nuestros padres yo me siento con la responsabilidad de ver por ustedes-decía mientras picaba unas verduras- tú y Mina son lo más importante para mí, y las protegeré de quien quiera hacerles daño.

-Amy si es por el auto…

-Lo del auto lo investigarán las autoridades, y sí, me preocupa demasiado porque pensé que ese tipo estaría lejos, pero esto me hace pensar que no es así; sin embargo, hay algo más que también me preocupa

-¿Qué es?

-Darien Shields

Quiero creer que mi cara cambió de mil colores ante solo escuchar su nombre y quería mantener la calma y hablar tratando de sonar tranquila

-No sé por qué lo dices.

-Anoche cuando me avisaron llegué lo más rápido posible, Mina se escuchaba nerviosa y Yaten tuvo que tomar el teléfono para decirme lo que sucedió, pero al entrar a tu recamara y encontrarlos en tu cama.

-¿Mi… cama?

-Sí, en tu cama. Mina me dijo que entraste en shock y que los paramédicos te aplicaron un calmante, pero que no quisiste que Darien te soltara, estaban recostados en tu cama y él te abrazaba.

-Yo… Amy –tenía la cabeza agachada poco a poco recordaba algo. Sí, me aferraba a él con fuerza, no quería que se apartara de mí.

-Yo estimo mucho a su familia, no puedo mentir que son buenas personas y han ayudado en la fundación, pero de Darien Shields guardo mis opiniones, no se habla muy bien de él, ya te han lastimado y no quiero que vuelva a suceder.

-No sucederá, te lo prometo.

-Aléjate de él Serena, no creo que sea conveniente. Apenas te estas reponiendo, lo mejor es que tomes tu tiempo y no creo que él sea la mejor opción para ti.

-¿Por qué Amy? –decía Mina que regresaba a la cocina-Darien estaba preocupado por ella, anoche lo hubieras visto, no se separó de Sere ni un momento, se veía preocupado. La policía se ve que le guarda mucho respeto, en todo momento le informaron lo que sucedía, y se fue porque tú lo corriste.

-Mina entiende.

-No Amy, entiende tú, se ve que Darien quiere a Serena, cualquier otro se hubiera ido de aquí porque finalmente no era su problema, pero no lo hizo y se quedó, no sé por qué no lo dejaste quedarse

-Porque no está bien, es un hombre y nosotras…

-Yaten también y no lo corriste.

-Es diferente

-¿Por qué es diferente Amy?

-Amy, Mina no peleen por favor, te prometo que no volveré a verlo.

-Pero Serena…

-Mina dejemos todo así, además no creo que él vuelva a buscarme, Amy tiene razón.

-Sabes qué Serena, yo ayer entré a tu recamara y él…

-Mina –la interrumpió Amy- dejemos todo así. Toma Sere, es mejor que comas –decía dejándome un plato encima de la barra- voy a la fundación, pero no tardo en regresar.

Amy tomó del brazo a Mina y salieron de la cocina, fui a la barra y me senté, seguramente con todo lo que pasó hizo que Darien dejara de insistir conmigo, además no quería tenerlo cerca, me hacía sentir muchas cosas y Amy tenía razón terminaría por hacerme más daño. Comencé a comer un poco del omelet de verduras que me dejó cuando entró Mina emocionada con el teléfono en la mano.

-Serena, te llama Rei

Tomé el telefono y recordé que debía ir con ella para ver algunos vestidos para su boda

-Hola Rei, disculpa por no ir a tu casa…

-No te preocupes Serena mi hermano me ha contado todo ¿estás bien?

-Sí muchas gracias ya estoy más tranquila.

-Serena está aquí Darien y quiere hablar contigo ¿puedes contestarle la llamada?

Solo escuchar su nombre me hizo temblar, tardé un poco para responder pero algo en mí quería escucharlo.

-Esta bien

-Me dio gusto saludarte, iré a verte mañana, tenemos mucho de que platicar. Cuídate.

Mi corazón latía de prisa. Efecto Shields presente, no tenerlo cerca y aun así me ponía nerviosa, cuando escuché su voz sentía el corazón en la boca

-Hola Serena ¿dime estas mejor?

-Sí… gracias por estar a mi lado ayer

-Quiero verte, ¿puedo ir?

-No Darien, es mejor no vernos de nuevo, como puedes ver mi vida es complicada…

-A mí eso no me importa

¿No le importa? Mi corazón quería salir, me dejó sin palabras a pesar de lo que le hice pasar.

-No soy del tipo de mujer al que estás acostumbrado

-Tal vez es por eso que me gustas más

Woaww le gusto más, eso no me lo esperaba.

-Aún no me siento del todo bien y quisiera descansar.

-Te entiendo y me da gusto escucharte, mejor descansa cabeza de chorlito y piensa en mi.

Arrogante ha vuelto, sí… seguramente con los efectos del calmante imaginé esas palabras, aún con el teléfono al oído y sin pronunciar palabra me quedé viendo al vacío, hasta que reaccioné al ver que Mina pasaba su mano frente a mi cara.

-Serena, reacciona ¿qué te dijo... era Darien?

-Eh sí, era él.

-Serena tenía razón ese hombre es guapisimo y aunque Amy se enoje yo sé que Darien no es nada de lo que dicen.

-¿Por qué lo dices Mina?

-Desde que llegaron no se alejó de ti ni un momento, se le veía preocupado y se quedó a tu lado hasta que te dormiste, y entonces llegó Amy y...

-¿Y qué pasó?

-No sé, nos pidió que los dejáramos solos, creo se enojó de verlos en la cama.

-Es que no entiendo Mina ¿por qué estaba en mi cama?

-Pues verás –decía mientras se ponía a mis espaldas y comenzaba a cepillar mi cabello- cuando viste como quedó tu auto comenzaste a llorar y él te abrazó, yo por un momento pensé que te alejarías pero no fue así, no dejabas de llorar pero te abrazabas a él. Yo me acerqué pero no me hacías caso y al verte así Yaten le pidió a los paramédicos que te revisarán, uno de ellos te inyectó un calmante, dijo que era lo mejor.

-Mina no recuerdo nada

-Seguramente estabas en shock pero, después de eso Darien me dijo que lo mejor era que te recostará, íbamos entrando cuando llegó hasta él un hombre en traje negro al parecer trabaja para Darien y le pidió se hiciera cargo de todo lo que sucedía afuera. Entramos a tu recamara, te recostó, pero no dejabas de abrazarlo, entonces se recostó contigo hasta que te quedaste dormida.

-Mina cómo dejaste que él…

-Pues te veías mal Sere y solo él te podía consolar, bajé a llamar a Amy para avisarle pero estaba nerviosa así que Yaten le contó todo, cuando llegó subió a tu recamara se enojó al ver a Darien y bueno no sé qué más paso, después bajó Amy muy enfadada… lo siento Sere, le dije de las flores y que habías salido con él, yo creo que por eso se molestó, pero qué le podía decir del por qué Darien estaba aquí, cuando pasó todo.

-No te preocupes Mina, yo sé que Amy lo hace porque se preocupa por nosotras.

-Me pidió que subiera a tu recamara y no te dejará sola con Darien. Cuando subí él estaba arrodillado junto a la cama, observándote, y perdóname Sere pero yo veo que tú le gustas y muchísimo.

-Como tú le gustas a Yaten.

-Serena eso es un golpe bajo, listo tu peinado quedó muy bien –decía dándole los últimos toques al moño que había hecho- ¿sabes que haría en tu lugar Sere?, le daría el beneficio de la duda y me daría la oportunidad de conocerlo.

-No es tan fácil Mina…

-Bueno si no lo quieres tú, yo sí. Si quieres podemos cambiar papeles como…

-Nooo ni se te ocurra Mina.

-Pero yo solo lo haría para ver si realmente siente algo por ti

-Jamás ¿sabes qué pasó con mi auto?

-Se lo llevaron para las investigaciones, lo siento tanto Serena.

-Era lo último que me regalo papá…

-Si Sere lo sé y todo lo que buscaron ese auto –me abrazaba por la espalda y pegaba su mentón en mi hombro- te prometo que te ayudaremos a buscar uno lo más parecido.

-Mina no es solo el auto era lo que significaba ¿crees que puedan hacer algo?

-No lo sé, ¿por qué no le preguntas a Darien? por lo que escuche a él le iban a dar los resultados de la investigación.

-¿Y por qué a él?

-Se ve que es muy influyente, los agentes de la policía lo conocen muy bien, seguramente debe ser por su trabajo ¿no crees?

-Sí debe de ser por eso, le preguntaré si puede recuperar mi auto, tal vez arreglándolo….

-No deberías hacerte tantas esperanzas.

-Es verdad, Amy dice que no lo quiere cerca de mí.

-Sere… yo hablo del auto.

-Eh…mmm sí yo también.

-Bueno vamos a ver unas películas, Yaten prometió pasar en cuanto saliera de trabajar, hoy fue su primer día.

-¿De verdad y dónde está trabajando?

-Ay Sere, solo promete que no te enojarás…

-¿Por qué me enojaría?

-Porque está trabajando para Darien Shields

-Mina tú te atreviste a pedirle que…

-Mira antes de que te enojes escúchame… Yaten andaba preocupado por no encontrar trabajo y ya que Darien estaba aquí le pedí antes de que se fuera si le podía dar una oportunidad a Yaten, me dio su tarjeta y que fuera temprano para que lo entrevistará, Yaten me llamó y me dio la noticia de que ya tenía trabajo ¿no crees que es fabuloso?

-Mina no debiste

-Pero si es por Yaten –decía haciendo puchero- es un buen trabajo, la paga es buena y no se verá tan presionado

-Ya está hecho, en fin, pero si Amy se entera de lo que hiciste.

-Vamos, no tiene por qué enterarse. Anda vamos a ver películas mientras esperamos que Amy regrese.

Darien Shields cada vez estaba cerca de mí, y lo que me hacía sentir cada vez crecía más, no quería dejarlo entrar a mi vida pero todo me acercaba a él, pasamos la tarde viendo películas y cuando Amy regresó ya más calmada se unió a nosotras, la tarde pasó en calma y tranquilidad.

.

.

.

-Sabes lo que me estas pidiendo

-Si me amas tanto como dices entonces lo harás ¿me amas?

-Claro que sí, tú lo sabes

-Bueno entonces déjame hablar con tus padres y presentarme como tu novio, por fin conoceré a los Señores Tsukino.

-Esto me pone nerviosa

-¿Por qué Serena?

-No sé cómo lo tomen, no les he hablado de ti, los tomará por sorpresa

-Vamos nena –decía tomando mi mentón con su mano- yo te amo y quiero hacer las cosas bien, quiero conocer a tu familia

-Está bien, me gustaría tanto que estuviera Mina pero solo serán mis papás y Amy.

-Y tu hermana es igual a ti…

-Noo Mina –me despertaba gritando ¿y si ahora quiere hacerle algo a Mina?, mi corazón parecía salir de mi pecho, tenía que cuidar de Mina también, no podría perdonarme si le hiciera algo, cuando Amy entraba a mi recamara.

-¿Serena estas bien? –en cuanto me abrazó comencé a llorar, por un momento pensé que había superado las pesadillas pero después de lo del auto, todo comenzaría de nuevo- calma solo fue una pesadilla tranquila.

-Amy y si está cerca

-Las autoridades ya investigan créeme que no permitiré que les pase nada, confía en mí. ¿Cuándo tienes cita con Setsuna?

-El próximo lunes, tuvo que salir por unas conferencias

-Es verdad, lo había olvidado. ¿Quieres que te haga una cita con alguien más?

-No Amy, esperaré a que regrese… estoy mejor –decía secándome las lágrimas.

-Ya casi es hora de irme al hospital. estaré despierta por si necesitas algo

Amy salió de mi recamara, pensaba que en algún momento tendría que superar esto… pero lo del auto, nadie más que él sabía lo que representaba para mí, pero y si no era él. Recordé que aún tenía mi antiguo celular así que fui a los cajones a buscarlo, lo conecte al interruptor y esperé a que se cargará lo suficiente para que pudiera encender, cuando por fin comenzó a encender aparecieron en la pantalla varios mensajes de texto había uno en especial que era de un celular privado solo decía

**Voy a volver por ti nena**

Tenía que ser él, nadie más me llamaba así, entonces lo del auto seguro que había tenido que ser cosa suya. Apagué rápidamente el celular, no debía volver a tener noticias de él, sin embargo, lo que había pasado era señal de que tal vez estaría más cerca de mí.

.

.

.

Durante el desayuno estaba pensando en decirles a mis hermanas lo del mensaje de texto, pero también era necesario pedirle ayuda a alguien para no preocuparlas más, entonces pensé en arrogante tal vez el pudiera ayudarme. Amy se despidió de nosotras y pidió que tuviéramos cuidado, Mina y yo nos quedaríamos en casa ese día. Cuando llamaron a la puerta fui a abrir y Rei estaba ahí con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Serena que gusto verte –me abrazaba- no sabes todo lo que tenemos que platicar, traje varias cosas para empezar con los preparativos, como imagino que debes descansar , vine preparada con esto –y así señas para que el joven que la traía en el coche se acercara con una caja.

-Pero que es eso

-Revistas, hoy veremos varios vestidos y quiero que me aconsejes sobre que se me vería bien.

-Hola Rei, pasa por favor. Vamos Serena, no puedes tenerla en la puerta, pasen

-Hola Mina –decía Rei saludándola de beso a mi sorprendida hermana- tú también nos ayudarás.

-Claro Rei, en lo que sea

Mientras Mina preparaba el té Rei y yo veíamos las revistas.

-Serena mi hermano me contó lo que pasó anoche, de verdad lo siento tanto

-Gracias Rei, quisiera pedirte un favor

-Claro lo que quieras

-¿Podrías llevarme con tu hermano? Pero no quiero que sepa Mina.

-Sí Sere, está bien.

Mina llegó con el té, y comenzamos a ver las revistas. Mina estaba emocionada era lo que más le gustaba, sin embargo, yo no podía concentrarme, el pensar que algo le podía pasar a mi hermana por mi culpa sería algo que jamás podría perdonarme.

-¿Estás de acuerdo Serena?

-Perdón Rei estaba distraída

-Si me di cuenta –sonreía- le decía a Mina que tiene un excelente gusto en la moda y que me encantaría que mientras tú y yo vamos a ver lo de las flores –me guiñaba el ojo en complicidad-ella me ayude a elegir algunos modelos para las damas.

-Yo encantada, anden vayan a ustedes yo me encargo de esto.

-¿Estás segura Mina?

-Sí Sere, no hay problema. No tengo nada que hacer hoy y no quiero salir, la verdad el calor es insoportable ahora, prefiero esperar a que venga Yaten para que me cuente todo sobre su nuevo trabajo.

-Está bien, no tardaremos, pero promete que cualquier cosa que suceda me llamarás

-Sí Sere, sí. Vayan con cuidado ustedes –decía mientras seguía emocionada viendo las revistas.

Rei y yo subimos al auto mientras el joven subía al volante.

-Jedite por favor llévanos a la oficina de mi hermano. Sere cuéntame qué pasó ayer, mi hermano no quiso contarme mucho sobre su cita lo vi muy preocupado por lo de tu auto

-Bueno al pobre lo hice caminar de un lado a otro, lo llevé al zoológico y a recorrer varios lugares, creo que estaba cansado por caminar tanto.

-¿Y paso algo entre ustedes? Serena no te pongas rojita dime estamos en confianza

-Rei –decía viendo hacia mis manos que las movía con nervios- no pasó más que de un simple beso.

-Un beso –exclamaba sorprendida- vaya eso es nuevo para Darien, ahora sé que no me he equivocado.

-¿Equivocarte en que Rei?

-Que tú eres la chica que va a ponerle los pies sobre la tierra a Darien, siempre se le acercan unas lagartonas interesadas igual o peor que Saori.

-No malinterpretes Rei, la verdad yo creo que Darien me ve como un reto, él me lo dijo nunca acepta un no

-Serena conozco a mi hermano, no lo había visto antes así de preocupado como contigo, está muy interesado en ti.

-¿Tú crees…?

-Estoy segura, ya estamos llegando.

Nos acercábamos a un impresionante edificio en el centro de Tokio donde estaban las oficinas de Darien. Al ingresar una recepcionista que saludaba con gran cariño a Rei le indicaba que Darien estaba en su oficina y que enseguida nos recibiría.

-Diana te presento a mi amiga Serena Tsukino, seguramente la veras muy seguido por aquí.

-Hola mucho gusto –extendía la mano para saludar a Diana, una mujer madura pero muy elegante vestida con traje sastre violeta.

-Señorita Serena un placer conocerla –decía sonriendo y apretando mi mano.

-Pasen por favor las esperan.

-Gracias Diana, que amable –fuimos hacia el ascensor donde un hombre alto moreno de traje gris obscuro y corbata esperaba en la puerta en cuanto nos vio presionó el botón para llamar el ascensor nos dejó pasar y con nosotras presionó piso 20- mi hermano estará sorprendido de verte, le pedí a Diana que solo me anunciara a mí.

El elevador daba hacia la calle y podíamos disfrutar del paisaje del corazón de Tokio mientras llegábamos hasta la oficina. El ascensor se detuvo y abrió sus puertas, dejándonos pasar aquel hombre hizo una reverencia y lo vi bajar nuevamente.

La recepción de la oficina nos daban la bienvenida a Private Security Shields con letras negras sobre una pared de mármol beige y tras un escritorio del mismo mármol que la pared estaba una mujer también ya madura cerca de los 48 yo calculo y que saludaba amigablemente a Rei, de frente a la recepción unos sofás negros combinados con otros blancos con una mesa de cristal en el centro y al fondo una puerta de madera ¿estaría ahí? Mi corazón latía con fuerza de solo pensar que Darien estaba detrás de ella.

-Pero mírate que hermosa estas mi niña Rei, serás mala hace mucho que no vienes a visitarme –le decía mientras la tomaba de las manos.

-Karmesite disculpa pero estuve fuera unos meses arreglando unas cosas para mi boda, pero prometo visitarte más seguido

-Y ya hay fecha mi niña

-Sí, en seis meses me casaré con mi amado Nicolas. Déjame presentarte a una amiga, ella es Serena Tsukino –decía tomándome de los hombros y acercándome a la mujer que también iba vestida como Diana al parecer era el uniforme del día.

-Mucho gusto

-Vaya pero que linda señorita, Diana solo me anunció que venías tú Rei

-Así se lo pedí, quiero darle una sorpresa a Darien ¿está en su oficina?

-No mi niña, está en la sala de juntas atendiendo a unas personas pero ya casi termina, vamos pasen, ahora les llevo algo, ¿té, café o agua?

-Agua para mi está bien Karmesite ¿y tú, Sere?

-También agua, gracias

Rei me tomó del brazo y me llevó hasta la oficina, del lado izquierdo había una gran pared de madera que tenía dos puertas en ambos extremos que seguramente llevaban a alguna otra oficina un gran ventanal que daba una vista a todo Tokio y un escritorio de caoba enorme con un cómoda y grande silla café vaya, un lugar perfecto para el señor arrogante, frente al escritorio dos sillas más del mismo tono del sillón, y una sala color café con una mesita de centro de cristal había dos cuadros de unos hermosos paisajes.

-¿Te gustan esos cuadros?

-Sí Rei, son muy lindos

-Yo los pinte –decía orgullosa

-¿De verdad? vaya Rei eres muy buena.

-Son unos paisajes en Suecia que me encantaron, como Darien no pudo ir a ese viaje conmigo los pinté y cuando abrió esta oficina los coloco aquí.

La otra pared era igual a la otra era un gran closet y dos puertas más a los extremos, todo muy elegante, sobrio, muy del estilo del arrogante, al estar ahí hubiese querido cambiarme de ropa me sentía tan rara en medio de tanto lujo, y ahí estaba yo Serena Tsukino con jeans y una blusa color rosa me sentía fuera de lugar, fui hasta la pequeña sala y me senté con espalda a los cuadros, Rei caminó hasta la silla de Darien y observaba la ciudad, cuando la puerta se abrió y entro él, traje negro y camisa blanca con corbata negra también sin percatarse de mi presencia fue hasta Rei y la abrazó por la espalda.

-Y qué piensa mi hermanita.

-Que debería venir un día con mis cosas y pintar, desde aquí tienes una maravillosa vista

-Cuando gustes niña-decía revolviéndole el cabello a lo que Rei protestó y comenzaron a reír, vaya esa sonrisa podía estar así viéndolo sin cansarme- y ¿a qué debo el honor de su visita princesa?

-Yo no quería verte sino ella –extendía la mano hacia mí, él giro sobres sus talones y esa mirada…

-Los dejo un momento, tengo que hablar con Karmesite, ahora regreso –y Rei salió casi corriendo de la oficina.

Caminó hacia mí, hasta para caminar es seductor, quitó unas revistas de la mesa de centro y quedó justo delante mío, yo aun sin pronunciar palabra lo veía ¿qué provocas en mi arrogante?

-Gracias por venir Serena –su voz ronca y seductora me hizo estremecer, me tomó de las manos- ¿estás mejor? –haciendo esfuerzos por aclarar mi voz y que saliera de mi garganta por fin pude hablar.

-Si mejor. Darien quiero pedirte una disculpa, sé que Amy no se portó muy bien anoche.

-No te preocupes, la entiendo, si se tratara de Rei o Lita estaría igual.

-Gracias

-Y solo por disculparte has venido hasta aquí

-No también hay algo, Mina me dijo que tú sabes dónde está mi auto.

-Serena, quedó muy mal, creo que con lo del seguro podrás comprar otro…

-Es que no es solo un auto –mi voz se quebró- es el último regalo de papá.

Intenté evitar llorar pero sentía un nudo en la garganta, él bajó la cabeza como tomando aire o fuerzas para entender, alzó la mirada, una nueva ¿compasión?

-Veré que se puede hacer, pero es pérdida total Serena quiero que estés consciente de eso.

-Sí, también hay otra cosa –saqué de mi pantalón el celular – imagino que Mina o Amy te contaron lo que ha pasado o si no es que tu familia, y quiero pedirte ayuda.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte? –decía en tono serio mientras tomaba el celular que le entregaba.

-Este era mi antiguo celular y era el único contacto que tenía con… mi ex novio, supongo que sabes esa parte de mi historia.

-No Serena, cuéntame

-Darien… yo me enamoré de una persona que me hizo mucho daño, creí que realmente me amaba y cambié muchas cosas por él mi forma de ser, de vestir, ya no era la Serena que ves hoy, pero todo tenía un fin. Él quería conocer todos mis movimientos porque planeó secuestrarme, cuando sucedió me había citado en el parque e hizo parecer que él me defendería, pero los secuestradores lo golpeaban y me llevaban, ahí yo no pensaba que estaba detrás de todo y estaba preocupada porque le hubiera pasado algo, cuando me pidieron hacer la llamada a mi padre en una oportunidad le pedí que lo buscara porque estaba conmigo, mis padres que ya dudaban de él con esto confirmaban que estaba detrás de todo.

Podía verlo por primera vez serio, escuchando mi historia, apretando mis manos al escuchar el relato.

-Finalmente él llego hasta donde me tenían y me dejó ver quien era realmente, cuáles eran sus planes y ahora al saberse descubierto nos mataría a mis padres y a mí, mis papás llegaron al lugar pero también la policía, pero él escapo, mis padres al rescatarme me traían de regreso a casa y tuvimos un accidente donde…

Apretó con fuerza mis manos para que parara el relato, bajé mi mirada y no pude evitar llorar. Unas lágrimas recorrieron mi rostro, el tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y con sus pulgares secó mis mejillas.

-¿Ese tipo ha intentado comunicarse contigo?

-No había encendido el celular desde ese día, tenía miedo de que cuando lo hiciera tuviera algún modo de encontrarme, pero después de anoche… él era el único que sabía del valor sentimental de ese auto, así que reuní mis fuerzas para encontrar esto –tomé el celular que había dejado a su lado y abrí el mensaje, arrogante lo leyó.

-¿Le has comentado de esto a tus hermanas?

-Amy está muy preocupada y Mina… no quiero quitarle la tranquilidad que ahora tiene, por eso pensé en venir contigo y pedirte ayuda

-¿Por qué conmigo y no con la policía?

-Porque ellos finalmente irían con Amy, y no pensé en nadie más que en ti, ¿me ayudarás?

Dejó el celular en la mesa de nuevo y tomó mis manos, las observó por mucho tiempo en silencio, tal vez pensando en la forma de decirme que no lo haría o que no podría, tal vez pensando que era un error estar a mi lado la tonta cabeza de chorlito, o de cómo decirme que ya se había dado cuenta que no quería complicarse más la vida conmigo, cuando por fin rompió ese incomodo silencio.

-Gracias, por pensar en mí.

-Yo te pagaré, no pienses que será gratis –puso un dedo sobre mis labios para silenciarme.

-Gracias por abrir tu corazón y contarme tu historia, debe ser difícil y espero algún día poder corresponderte de la misma manera, si tú me pides que haga algo por ti lo voy a hacer, siempre Serena, voy a investigar todo sobre él pero te pido que no me ocultes nada, todo por muy poca cosa que sea dímelo, siempre mantén comunicación conmigo, sé que no comenzamos de la mejor forma pero trataré de rectificar.

-Hay otra cosa más, cuando regresé a trabajar recibí un sobre con una nota solo decía bienvenida, por un momento pensé que era alguna broma de una compañera pero después de anoche, ya no sé qué pensar

-Aun la tienes

-Si la guarde en el trabajo

-¿Crees que puedas entregármela?

-Sí, mañana voy por ella y te la traigo…

-Pasó temprano por ti y vamos por ella.

-No quiero darte molestias…

-Digamos que es parte del trabajo ¿estas segura de no querer decirle a tus hermanas?

-Al menos por ahora, por favor…

-Bien así lo haremos, Serena gracias por confiar en mi a pesar de todo.

-Gracias a ti Darien por ayudarme.

-Lo haré siempre.

Sus manos sostenían las mías y nuestras miradas se decían más de lo que nos atreveríamos a decirnos cuando mi móvil timbro haciendo que lo soltara.

-Serena ¿Dónde estás?

-Amy no te preocupes ya voy para la casa, estoy con Rei, no te alarmes estoy bien

-Está bien Serena, solo ten cuidado.

-Sí, ya no tardo –terminé la llamada y Rei entraba en la oficina viéndonos con curiosidad.

-¿Rei puedes llevar a Serena a su casa? sus hermanas están preocupadas por ella –decía mientras iba a su silla y se sentaba, Rei fue hasta él lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Está bien pero tú y yo tenemos que hablar, ve a la casa por favor, promételo.

-Te lo prometo –decía levantando su mano y llevándola a su pecho.

-Gracias Darien y te veo mañana

-Cuídate Serena y recuerda lo que te dije –asentí y salimos de la oficina, nos despedimos de Karmesite e igual de Diana, ya en la puerta nos esperaba Jedite con el auto de Rei subimos y regresamos a mi casa.

Afortunadamente Rei no me preguntó nada de lo que platiqué con Darien, así que me contó sobre sus viajes que había realizado y que pronto me haría un cuadro especial para mí y uno para mis bunnies. Al llegar a la casa se despidió de mí, en la puerta me pidió la disculpara con Mina, pero tenía que ir a una cena con su novio y quedamos de reunirnos el sábado para elegir vestidos, después de su ya acostumbrado abrazo de despedida vi partir el auto y entré a la casa, Amy y Mina estaban en la sala platicando cuando me senté junto de ellas.

-¿Y Rei? Ya elegí varios vestidos se los enseñaba a Amy ¿verdad que son lindos?

-Me pidió que la disculpara pero tiene un compromiso, nos reuniremos el sábado, puedes es día Mina.

-Siii yo encantada ¿iremos a su casa?

-La verdad no lo sé de todos modos hablaremos antes para ponernos de acuerdo ¿Qué tal tu día Amy?

-Productivo ¿quieren algo de cenar?

-Yo no chicas tengo sueño, y prefiero descansar, hasta mañana

-Serena no creas que iras a trabajar, Reika te dio libre hasta el lunes

-Si Amy está bien que descansen

Mis hermanas me dieron las buenas noches y subí a mi recamara, busqué una pijama para cambiarme y entré al baño, me vi al espejo me deshice el moño y cepillé mi cabello. Ese Darien que hoy vi en la oficina, no dejaba de ser arrogante, pero aun así era un Darien distinto y al menos el saber que me ayudaría me hacía tener un poco de paz y tranquilidad.

La noche era fresca fui a la ventana quería tomar un poco de aire, aparté las cortinas y vi una silueta, parado viendo hacia mi ventana. Mi corazón se detuvo y el viento hizo que las cortinas volaran sobre mi rostro, las aparté rápidamente y lo vi. Estaba ahí parado viendo hacia mí, era él, sus ojos verdes, cabello rubio que se movía con el viento observándome. Un frio recorrió mi cuerpo, quien tanto me había hecho daño estaba ahí, de pie bajo mi ventana sosteniéndome la mirada, apenas si pude pronunciar su nombre

-Andrew…

**Hola mis hermosas espero les guste este capítulo ha sido uno de mis capítulos más llenos de sentimientos, y es que la inspiración puede llegar cuando estés feliz o triste y así fue escrito este en especial en momentos buenos y malos , pero la inspiración llegó afortunadamente para poder actualizarles sin falta como cada semana, como ya muchas me pedían el nombre del malvado que ha hecho sufrir a Serena ahí esta apareció el malvado y pueden ahora si odiar a quien ha lastimado tanto a nuestra protagonista, les agradezco cada uno de sus hermosos comentarios que es el pago para esta escritora novata que se alegra de leerlos sean cortos o largos pero que de verdad me sirven bastante para seguirles escribiendo, por favor no dejen de hacerlo, los reviews lo iré respondiendo en el transcurso del día a quien tiene cuenta a quien no aquí van **

**Lita kino morena: Gracias por leer, espero este te guste mucho y aunque hoy no hizo su aparición Michiru lo hará en el siguiente, en algún momento me diste el nombre del malvado tú y otra personita más así que espero no defraudarlas, muchos besos y gracias por esos rayos de Júpiter que iluminaron mi corazón y no sabes cuánto.**

**Daniel Luna: Muchas gracias por leer, espero este capítulo te guste y sí que la luna me siga iluminando me hace muchísima falta besos.**

**Espero leernos la siguiente semana sin falta muchos besos y abrazos lunares**

**Bunny Moon**

**Si quieren adelantos de la historia pueden seguirme en:**

**Facebook como Mary Viñas (Bunny Moon)**

**Twitter MARYVI28 (Bunny Moon)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

**Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

"**Hay algo en ti que me resulta adictivo, quizás sea tu sonrisa, o tu mirada, o tus labios o todo junto"**

Su mirada fría y penetrante me hacía sentir un escalofrío recorriéndome de pies a cabeza, como podía estar ahí de pie viéndome, sin despegar un momento su mirada de la mía llevó su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y vi como sacaba el celular, lo levantó hasta quedar cerca de su rostro y con una sonrisa sarcástica con la mano libre oprimió la pantalla, mi cuerpo estaba paralizado no podía moverme, fue que nuevamente el viento hizo de las suyas e hizo que las cortinas volaran a mi rostro haciendo que por unos segundos perdiera contacto visual con él.

Cuando pude reaccionar y apartar las cortinas de mi rostro, no pude verlo más ¿sería que mi mente jugaba cruelmente conmigo? lo imaginé… mi móvil timbraba haciéndome brincar del susto, era imposible que fuera Andrew, solo tres personas tenían mi nuevo número, Mina, Amy y... Darien, fui rápidamente a mi escritorio y vi en el identificador su nombre, suspiré aliviada y contesté la llamada.

-¿Serena estás bien? ¿Por qué tardas tanto en responder?

-Si... oye tu que te crees, yo puedo tardarme todo lo que...

-Voy para tu casa ¿estas ahí? ¿Quién está contigo?

-Si Darien, estoy en casa con Amy y Mina... y no creo que sea buena idea porque Amy

-Baja con ellas no salgan y dile a tu hermana que necesito hablar con ella, cualquier cosa extraña que vean llamen a la policía no tardó en llegar.

-Darien ¿qué sucede?

-Un mensaje llegó a tu celular.

-Andrew... entonces no lo imaginé...

-¿Dónde lo viste? ¿Te dijo algo?

-Lo vi por la ventana por un momento creí que era mi imaginación, ¿qué decía el mensaje?

-Ya estoy camino a tu casa por favor baja con tus hermanas cuéntales todo y no salgan hasta que llegue.

Sin más termino la llamada, pegue el móvil a mi pecho entonces fue real… sin esperar baje las escaleras rápidamente y fui a la sala donde hace poco había dejado a mis hermanas encontrándome solo con Amy, que en cuanto me vio imaginó que algo me pasaba.

-¿Serena que tienes estás bien?

-Mina ¿dónde esta Mina?-decía tomándola de los brazos

-Cálmate Serena solo salió a comprar algo...

-Dios mío no-lleve mis manos a mi frente, mi horrible pesadilla se hacía realidad y si ya la tenía, busqué el teléfono y comencé a marcar el número de Mina mis manos temblaban haciéndome equivocarme e intentándolo una vez más.

-Serena cálmate me puedes decir ¿qué te pasa?-decía mientras me tomaba las manos intentando calmarme.

-Es Andrew... estaba afuera, Amy yo lo vi y mando un mensaje a mi celular, Mina... y si quiere hacerle algo... y si ya la tiene.

Amy me quitó el teléfono de la mano y marcó el número, lo llevo hasta su oído y para mi fueron los minutos más largos...

-¿Mina estas bien?

-Si Amy, me encontré con Yaten y me acompañara a casa, ¿no te importa que lo invitara a ver películas con nosotras verdad? O ¿también lo correrás como a Darien?

-Regresa a la casa por favor Serena está nerviosa y dile a Yaten que te acompañé, no tarden por favor.

-Vamos para allá.

-Ya viene Sere, ahora explícame que sucedió.

Mientras le daba los pormenores a Amy y trataba de tranquilizarme, pasaron minutos que fueron eternos para mí, me angustiaba saber a Mina en la calle aunque Yaten estaba con ella no dejaba de preocuparme, y también tenía la duda sobre que decía el mensaje que llego a mi celular y hacia que Darien viniera a casa con tanta urgencia como para hablar con Amy, ¿sería tan grave?

Finalmente Mina apareció en la puerta y me pare rápidamente a abrazarla fue cuando detrás de ella y Yaten vi que llegaba Darien, vestido con pantalón negro y una camisa azul que me quitaba el aliento.

-Mira a quien me encontré en la calle Serena, vamos Darien pasa por favor.

-Gracias Mina, Amy buenas noches, necesito hablar contigo en privado por favor...

Privado… ¿porque en privado? mire a Amy y aunque podía no caerle bien Darien, sé que hacia un gran esfuerzo para que aceptara hablar con arrogante.

-Será mejor que hablemos en el despacho, es por aquí -y Amy camino por el pasillo adelantándose a Darien que paso enfrente de nosotros, cuando paso junto a mí me sonrió y fue tras de mi hermana

-Sere ¿me puedes decir que sucede? no entiendo nada Amy me dijo que regresará porque estabas nerviosa.

-Mina... regresó lo vi desde la ventana de mi recamara.

-¿Quien Sere?

-Andrew

Mina llevó su mano a la boca sus ojos se abrieron como platos y me abrazó nuevamente acariciando mi espalda.

-¿Estas bien? ahora entiendo porque estabas nerviosa, ¿te dijo algo... que paso?

-Por un momento pensé que solo era mi imaginación, pero llego un mensaje a mi antiguo celular...

-¿Y qué decía?

-No lo sé Mina

-¿cómo que no sabes?

Arrogante no me dijo nada y sé que le había pedido ayuda con esto y fuera discreto pero ¿debía ser grave como para que hablara con Amy? y creo que ahora con Andrew rondando cerca por el bien de mis hermanas no debía ocultarles nada.

-Le pedí ayuda a Darien y le entregue mi celular encontré un mensaje y pensé que el podría investigar.

-Serena ¿porque no nos dijiste? sabes que Amy pidió que se siguiera la investigación hasta que lo atraparan, la policía lo creía lejos debiste ir con ellos.

-Amy tiene bastante con el hospital y la fundación, y a ti hermanita no quería inquietarte, solo pensé en no preocuparlas más por eso le pedí que no les dijera nada hasta que supiera algo.

Mina levanto la mirada al cielo y lanzo un suspiro, camino al sofá y se dejó caer puso sus codos en sus piernas y se llevó las manos a la cara.

-Debes de confiar en nosotros somos tu familia, y lo que te pase a ti nos preocupa.

Fui donde Mina y me senté a su lado -perdóname Mina solo no quería preocuparlas.

-Lo sé, aunque para ser sincera yo en tu lugar haría lo mismo, si quisiera que alguien me protegiera iría a los fuertes brazos del guapísimo de Darien.

-Mina -gritamos Yaten y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Solo es una broma...

-Ni en broma lo digas Mina.

-¿Estas celosa Serena? y que esperamos para ir con Amy y Darien ya que se trata de ti no deberíamos todos ponernos de acuerdo y platicar que debemos hacer con ese hombre cerca

-Pero Darien dijo...

-Y desde cuando Serena Tsukino dejas que decidan sobre tu vida otras personas –decía con sus manos en la cintura

-Tienes razón Mina vamos con ellos.

-Así se habla hermanita, vamos.

-Oigan -decía Yaten parándose al frente de nosotras deteniéndonos- creo que debemos esperar a que salgan...

-Pero que tonterías dices -decía Mina evadiendo a Yaten y caminaba con decisión al pasillo llevándome con ella, ya que me tomaba de la mano, nuevamente Yaten se paraba frente a nosotras con los brazos extendidos impidiéndonos pasar- ¿pero qué te pasa Yaten? déjanos pasar -y Mina intentaba hacerlo sin mucha suerte, hasta que sin pensarlo me soltó y tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Yaten plantándole un beso en los labios dejándonos tan sorprendidos a él como a mí, como lo tomó por sorpresa apenas si pudo reaccionar y Mina paso para ir al estudio, yo aún sorprendida pase al lado del pobre Yaten que aún no podía reaccionar.

Mina llego hasta la puerta de dos hojas y empujo hacia dentro abriendo, cuando llegue hasta ella ambas quedamos sin habla al ver que Amy estaba en los brazos de Darien.

En cuanto nos vieron ambos se separaron y Amy secaba sus lágrimas, yo no sabía que pensar ¿es que Darien jugaba con ambas? ¿Era por eso que Amy se enfadó de verlo conmigo? me sentía confundida con la escena que acababa de presenciar pero Mina fue quien rompió el incómodo silencio.

-Que pasa Amy porque tú y...

-No malinterpreten chicas Darien solo me consolaba… Serena –decía viéndome asustada y se secaba las lágrimas- yo le contaba a Darien lo que paso...

-Me dejan hablar con Serena -interrumpió Darien

-Si es lo mejor, ven Mina acompáñame –Amy tomaba del brazo a Mina y salía del despacho cerrando la puerta.

-Serena –decía acercándose hacia mí y sin saber porque me aleje de él, dispuesta a irme abrí la puerta cuando sentí su mano en mi hombro, haciéndome parar- por favor escúchame.

Quería saber todo y nada, primero que decía el mensaje que lo hizo venir a toda prisa, pero no que pasaba con Amy sentía un nudo en la garganta, tal vez ellos ya se conocían y era por eso que Amy se enfadó tanto al verlo aquí en nuestra casa, me tomó del brazo haciéndome entrar de nuevo al despacho y cerró la puerta, sin esperarlo me apretó a su pecho.

-Me da gusto saber que estas bien, cuando recibí el mensaje pensé que estabas con él y podía hacerte daño.

Este era mi lugar favorito ahora en sus brazos pero las dudas estaban ahí quería saber que pasaba pero también tenía miedo a saberlo, Amy y él ¿tenían algo? reuní fuerzas para poder tener voz clara y segura, con él no podía ser fuerte pero tenía que aparentar que nada me importaba aunque no fuera así.

-¿Qué decía el mensaje?-saco el móvil de la bolsa de su pantalón y me lo entrego, con mis manos temblando abrí el mensaje _**"he regresado por ti… nena"-**_ le entregue nuevamente el teléfono camine hacia una de las sillas que estaban al frente del escritorio, ese donde papá pasaba ratos investigando todo sobre el cáncer me quede viendo hacia la silla vacía, ahora ya no estaría ahí para sentirme segura, cuando giro la silla para que quedará frente de él y quedo de cuclillas delante de mí, me tomo de las manos…

-Déjame protegerte, he hablado con tu hermana ella quiere lo mismo que yo ayudarte y protegerte de ese hombre hasta que lo atrapemos, la policía lo creía lejos y ha cometido graves errores en la investigación, es peligroso y no descansaré hasta que lo detenga.

-¿Tu y Amy ya se conocían verdad? –sin saber con qué valor había preguntado lo que tanto me atormentaba.

-Sí, ella me contrato para buscarte después del funeral de tus padres.

-Espera, eso quiere decir que no llegaste por coincidencia a la cabaña esa vez…

-Serena déjame explicarte.

-No… Darien me mentiste, llegaste a mí con mentiras y luego fingiste que tú y Amy no se conocían cuando los presente en la fundación, me has mentido desde el principio, no hubo accidente, no estabas perdido y no era verdad que era urgente que regresaras a Tokio, me mentiste para hacerme volver…

-Escúchame cabeza de chorlito cálmate y trata de escucharme –decía tomándome de los brazos- si bien mi familia me pidió que ayudara a tu hermana a buscarte después de que desapareciste del funeral de tus padres fui yo quien se negó a hacerlo.

-¿Por qué?

-Amy llego junto con mi madre y Lita a mi oficina a pedirme ayuda me llevo una foto tuya, pero ni siquiera la vi, me negué porque tenía otras cosas que hacer en esos momentos como para dejar todo por buscarte.

-Entonces que te hizo cambiar de idea

-Después de que se fueran mi madre me insistió que ayudará a Amy así que puse a uno de mis hombres a buscarte, yo tenía que salir de emergencia a revisar unas cosas y coincidí con la persona que te buscaba, y si tuve un pequeño accidente en mi auto pero fue cerca del lugar donde estabas, Armand quien te buscaba fue a auxiliarme y ahí fue que me dijo que estaba por llegar contigo cuando llegamos al pueblo y el mismo hombre que me presto el teléfono con quien me llevaste me indico donde vivías y como llegar hasta ahí.

-Ahora entiendo porque el señor Sazuke se sorprendió al verte ahí de regreso conmigo.

-Si en cierto modo, aunque creo que entendió que una cabeza de chorlito como tú no sería fácil de convencer que regresaras conmigo.

-Tu urgencia de volver a Tokio también era una mentira…

-No, a mi familia alguien le aviso que tuve un accidente y los puso bastante nerviosos, Armand y yo quisimos avisarles pero tuvimos algunos problemas para ponernos en contacto con ellos, fue cuando regresamos con el Señor Sazuke que logre comunicarme con Malachite.

-He sido muy tonta, todo el tiempo me mentiste, te burlabas de mí y me hiciste volver con mentiras.

-No digas eso simplemente omití algunas cosas, pero finalmente el que regresaras también tranquilizo a tus hermanas, igual que a mi familia, discúlpame Serena no quise en ningún momento jugar contigo, ni burlarme de ti, ahora que sabes todo déjame ayudarte.

-Con una sola condición arrogante

-¿Qué condición?

-No vuelvas a ocultarme nada si lo haces eres hombre muerto –decía amenazándolo alzando unas octavas mi voz y señalándolo con mi dedo índice.

-Está bien, aprecio mi vida y mucho como para arriesgarme a que me hagas algo –decía burlonamente.

-Eres un… arrogante, déjame decirte que aún no eres de toda mi confianza así que no lo arruines todo de nuevo, ahora dime que tengo que hacer con Andrew cerca, no quiero que mis hermanas corran peligro por mi culpa.

-Le he explicado a Amy, lo del mensaje y el sobre que llego a tus manos cuando regresaste a tu trabajo, uno de mis hombres estará de guardia aquí en tu casa, pero a quien él busca es a ti Serena, así que mientras más lejos estés de él mejor.

-¿Lejos? ¿Qué quieres decir con lejos?

-Él sabe todos tus movimientos tus horarios aquí y en tu trabajo, sabe a qué lugares vas que es lo que haces y de ese modo estas en sus manos, en cualquier momento puede aparecer.

-Eso es verdad ¿entonces qué debo hacer?

-Mientras lo encontramos lo mejor es que por un tiempo cambies un poco tu modo de vida

-Estás loco… jamás, como puedo dejar a mis hermanas y mi trabajo, mis bunnies… no puedo

-Si no lo haces pones en peligro a toda la gente que amas, si sales de sus manos será más fácil que te busque y es ahí donde lo atraparemos.

Todo esto me daba miedo alejarme de los que amo, pero ¿a donde iría? ¿Qué haría lejos? No tendría un minuto de paz al pensar que podría acercarse a Mina o Amy, me levante de la silla y fui a la ventana veía hacia la calle este lugar era en el que había crecido y donde había vivido los mejores momentos como podría irme lejos de todo esto, como si leyera mi mente arrogante hablo.

-Sé que te asusta la idea pero créeme que tanto tus hermanas como tus bunnies estarán protegidos, me encargare de todo entre más rápido tomes la decisión lo resolveremos, Amy está de acuerdo con mi plan pero me ha dicho que eres tú quien debe decidir.

Pude sentir como estaba muy cerca de mí su perfume me inundaba el saberlo cerca me daba una seguridad que nadie antes aunque quisiera negarlo sé que él haría todo para protegerme me lo había prometido y de alguna forma le creía.

-Si aceptará ¿a donde iría? no tengo donde ir…

-Eso déjamelo a mí, solo acepta y yo arreglo todo.

-Pero debo saber a dónde voy tengo que decirle a Reika y mis hermanas también deben saber no solo puedo desaparecer.

-Es importante que nadie lo sepa es por seguridad de todos… Serena –decía tomándome del brazo y haciéndome quedar frente de él- ¿confías en mí?

¿Confiar? No sé si confiaba en él después de enterarme como es que llego a mí, lo que si es que si había alguien que podía protegerme a mí y a los que amo era justo el hombre que tenía en frente, su mirada color zafiro con un dejo de preocupación pero muy sincera me hizo responder casi en automático.

-Sí.

.

.

.

Estábamos todos sentados en la sala de la casa, yo en el sofá con Mina a mi lado tomándome la mano, mientras Darien les explicaba el plan que tenía en mente, Yaten se había quedado con nosotros ya que si él estaba enterado de todo y cerca de mi hermana al menos me dejaba un poco tranquila.

-Serena –Amy me hizo salir de mis pensamientos- estas segura de querer hacerlo, si tienes dudas es mejor que lo pienses bien.

-Darien tiene razón a quien busca es a mí y si me quedo tarde o temprano lo tendré en frente y no sé qué piense hacer conmigo, si me quedo también los pongo en peligro a todos, creo que Darien es profesional en esto y si lo dice es porque es lo mejor.

-Serena yo me puedo ir contigo así no estarás sola.

-Mina ¿y la película? Ese ha sido tu sueño y ahora lo has logrado.

-Eso no importa si tengo que estar a tu lado Sere, no hay algo más importante que tú y lo sabes.

-No sería justo prefiero que te quedes y hagas realidad tu sueño, además será por poco tiempo ya verás –y sonreía para dejarla un poco más tranquila aunque por dentro moría de miedo.

-Si estas segura y esa es tu decisión yo te apoyo Sere y ¿dónde la llevarás Darien? –decía Amy tan calmada y tranquila como siempre, quisiera ser a veces como ella.

-Es mejor mantenerlo en secreto entre menos lo sepan mejor.

-Entonces promete que la cuidaras con tu vida Darien –decía Mina.

-Se los prometo, pondré a mi mejores hombres y verán que será por poco tiempo haremos que se desespere, y el mismo se descubra para encontrarla, estará en contacto con ustedes para que estén más tranquilas.

-Si es así, me quedo un poco más tranquila ¿cuándo se van Darien?

-El lunes Amy tengo que arreglar unas cosas antes de irme el viaje será algo largo pero créanme que es lo mejor, mientras les pido que sean prudentes.

-No te preocupes Darien no pienso salir a ningún lado sabiendo que Andrew esta en las calles como si nada, solo dime qué tipo de ropa tengo que empacar, o que cosas llevar.

-Solo has una maleta con cosas personales y un poco de ropa cómoda y abrigadora, yo me hago cargo de lo demás, ahora si me disculpan me retiro tengo que preparar todo, estoy en contacto con ustedes, en unos minutos llegara Armand, y se quedará de guardia con ustedes si necesitan algo llámenme sin dudar, ¿Yaten te quedas con ellas mientras llega Armand? ya lo conoces ¿verdad?

-Si Darien no te preocupes no me moveré de aquí hasta que llegue.

-Bien gracias descansen, Serena cualquier cosa llamame de todas maneras estaré en contacto contigo.

-Gracias –Darien se despidió de todos y salió acompañado por Yaten, Amy y Mina vinieron a mi lado y me abrazaron, aunque todo lo que había pasado era emoción tras emoción el saber que arrogante estaría a mi lado me tranquilizaba.

.

.

.

Decidí que los siguientes dos días los pasaría en casa, solo imaginar que podría encontrármelo al doblar la esquina me atemorizaba así, que no quise salir a ningún lado, al menos me sirvió para hacer algo de limpieza en mi recamara y tirar a la basura cualquier regalo que Andrew me hubiera dado, mi closet también paso por la limpieza aunque Mina que tal parece que tenía un radar integrado en mi ropa hacia su aparición cada vez que hacia limpieza y terminaba escogiendo ropa que ya no quería y que ella le haría pequeños cambios muy a su estilo y ese día no era la excepción.

-Pero Serena este vestido es hermoso ¿porque no te lo pones?

-No se Mina, siento que no me queda además no se ni cuando lo compre

-Pues a mí me encanta –decía mientras se veía en el espejo con el vestido encima

-Quédatelo

-¿De verdad?

-Si yo no creo ocuparlo

-Gracias hermanita –fue a besarme mientras veía las pilas de ropa que ya había en el suelo- y bien dime ¿por qué tres pilas de ropa?

-Bueno pues esa de la izquierda es ropa que definitivamente no me pongo así que la regalare –a Mina se le iluminaron los ojos- la del centro es la que me gusta y definitivamente no pongas tus ojitos en ella la de la derecha es la que aún no me convence y la revisare unas dos veces más.

-Bien pues yo me llevo esa de la izquierda a mi recamara estoy segura que mucha me servirá.

-Puedes llevártela Mina toda tuya –feliz levanto toda entre sus manos y salió corriendo a su recamara, yo me senté en el suelo en medio de la ropa cuando sonó mi móvil una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro sabia de quien era el mensaje que había llegado así que lo leí.

"**¿Todo bien? ¿Estas preparando tu maleta? Recuerda solo lo necesario no quiero sobre equipaje besos"**

Arrogante, mandarme besos pero que se cree, respondí de inmediato su mensaje.

"**Todo excelente, mi maleta ya está lista, no necesitas decírmelo no soy de ese tipo de mujer que carga hasta con el perico, y yo no mando besos ni por mensaje"**

Regrese a mi pila de ropa del lado derecho veía algunas playeras que aún no me convencían si me las quedaba cuando llego un nuevo mensaje, pero no lo vería de inmediato si quiere respuesta que me espere, seguí en mi tarea de revisar jeans blusas faldas y vestidos haciendo que la pila quedara a la mitad, fue cuando Mina se asomó de nuevo por la puerta.

-¿Ya has terminado hermanita?

-Si Mina aquí esta –decía señalando hacia la pila que ya sabía iría directo y sin escalas a su recamara- toda tuya.

-Gracias –decía con sonrisa de oreja a oreja apurándose a levantarla toda y salió corriendo a su recamara, me senté en el suelo de nuevo y vi el móvil parpadeando con el mensaje del arrogante, así que decidí abrirlo.

"**Que bien soy alérgico a las aves, me da gusto que no tengas un perico, porque si lo tuvieras el pobre se quedaría perdido en el aeropuerto yo si te mando besos aunque me gustaría más dártelos en persona, saben tan deliciosos tus labios… a cereza ¿Qué dices voy ?"**

Mi cara cambio de varios tonos de rojo pero que arrogante y atrevido, rápidamente le respondí.

"**NO! Y ya que se una debilidad tuya iré inmediatamente a comprar un perico quiero verte lleno de ronchas y rascándote, también cambiare mi brillo labial por uno sabor a chile "**

Lo envié y me recosté en el suelo viendo hacia el techo imaginando sus labios si deliciosos labios del arrogante Shields, cuando de inmediato llego el aviso de un nuevo mensaje.

"**Mmmm delicioso me encanta lo picante, los besare más… deja de distraerme estoy trabajando"**

Pero que arrogante si el comenzó con los mensajes y ahora yo lo distraigo, lance con furia el móvil sobre la pila de ropa me recosté hacia un lado y mis ojos se cerraron, soñando con los deliciosos labios de Darien Shields.

.

.

.

-Serena… Serena despierta –la voz de Mina me hacía abrir los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa Mina?

-Acaba de llegar Rei vamos a ver los vestidos de las damas, nos espera en la sala.

-Cierto lo había olvidado, ahora bajo –decía levantándome como resorte del suelo acomodando mi blusa gris y sacudiéndome los jeans fui al baño a cepillarme el cabello y hacerme un moño, busque mi brillo labial y al aplicarlo sonreí al recordar ese mensaje, moví mi cabeza ¿pero qué te pasa Serena? Saca a Darien de tu cabeza tú y él nunca… baje rápidamente las escaleras en la sala tan bella como siempre Rei con una falda negra en tubo marcando su figura y llegándole debajo de la rodilla una blusa semitransparente fiusha con botones al frente y holanes de manga corta y con unas zapatillas del mismo color ella se ve tan elegante con todo además de su hermoso cabello largo negro y brillante en cuanto alzo la mirada me sonrió.

-Serena que bien te ves, espero no haberte importunado pero ya que te vas de viaje quiero que al menos adelantemos algo.

-Rei bienvenida no hay problema de hecho no hacía nada importante –en cuanto estuve cerca me abrazo y nos sentamos a ver las revistas con los modelos que Mina había elegido.

-Vaya Mina que buen gusto tienes definitivamente tú también serás mi dama de honor y me ayudarás mientras nuestra Sere regresa de esas vacaciones que se tomará.

-De verdad Rei-decía emocionada Mina- que emoción seré la dama de honor de Rei Shields, y claro que te ayudo en lo que sea que todo esto de organizar bodas me encanta.

-Oye Sere y ya te dijo mi hermanito a donde te llevará

-No dice que entre menos sepan es mejor.

-Bueno conociendo a mi hermano será un lugar maravilloso verás que no te arrepientes, disfruta mucho este viaje, Sere y te pido que hagas que mi hermanito se distraiga últimamente lo veo muy estresado por el trabajo y sin dudas este viaje también le ayudará.

-¿Qué? Espera Rei… entonces él se quedará conmigo… pero yo pensé que solo me llevaría a ese lugar y me dejaría ahí con alguien que me cuidará no pensé que…

-¿No te lo dijo? Ayy que hare con mi despistado hermano –decía fingiendo golpear su frente- pero si hay alguien que te cuide más que a nadie en el mundo es Darien, así que relájate Sere y disfruta el viaje.

-Cierto Sere, Rei tiene razón disfruta ese viaje ya quisiera yo perderme en alguna isla desierta solos ese adonis griego que tienes por hermano Rei.

-Mina –grite- deja de decir eso y enfrente de Rei – quien reía con las ocurrencias de Mina- además tú tienes a Yaten, mejor déjate de juegos y dale el sí.

-¿Cómo entonces no son novios Mina? Yo pensé que si lo eran hacen tan linda pareja…

-No Rei –decía agitando las manos frente de ella –no, solo somos amigos y no puedo verlo como nada más.

-¿Pero porque? si es tan guapo y simpático, se ve que te quiere mucho y hacen una hermosa parejita quien los ve juntos diría que son novios.

-Es lo que yo le digo Rei pero no entiende –decía mientras hojeaba una revista, hasta que llegue a una página donde estaba Michiru – esta es… -Rei se levantó a ver la revista y al ver quien era exclamo.

-¡No puede ser! ya está arruinada esa revista con la foto de la bruja Michiru –me quitaba la revista de las manos arrancaba la hoja y la rompía en pedacitos, esta bruja últimamente aparece hasta en la sopa.

-¿Sigue en Tokio?

-Si Sere no hay poder humano que la corra de mi casa yo por eso evito estar ahí y gracias a Dios mi papá está en Londres, así no me obliga a verle su cara de mosca muerta todos los días en la cena.

-Me imagino que Darien debe estar muy feliz de tenerla en su casa –decía con algo de tristeza.

-¿Mi hermano? Para nada Sere, gracias a ella, él no pone un pie en la casa, se está quedando en su departamento, porque la conocemos y es capaz de irse a meter a su cama la muy…

-¿En serio? Que mujer ehh –decía Mina que seguía entretenida en las revistas.

-Si una vez intento hacerlo y tuve que sacarla de los cabellos a la muy descarada, aunque mi papá me castigo no me arrepiento yo hago lo que sea por proteger a Darien de una alimaña como esa.

-Pero es tu prima

-Noo Sere para nada esa y yo no somos nada, si tengo que dejar de ser una Shields para que ella desaparezca de la faz de la tierra lo hago sin dudar.

-¿Tanto así? –Mina levantaba por primera vez la mirada de la revista para ver a Rei- si que es una mujer de cuidado, pero te entiendo si yo tuviera un hermano y fuera tan guapo y sexy como Darien lo cuidaría muchísimo.

-Tú si me entiendes Mina.

-Mina –decía lanzándole una mirada asesina que no la inmuto ni un poco y siguió en su tarea de revisar las revistas.

La tarde se nos fue rápidamente sin sentir, ya casi era de noche cuando por fin habíamos elegido los vestidos de las damas, las zapatillas los arreglos de flores y unas tiaras para Rei, nos despedimos de ella y la vimos partir.

-Vaya tarde, estoy exhausta –decía Mina bostezando- me voy a descansar Amy no tarda en llegar ¿la vas a esperar?

-Si Mina me quedare viendo tv.

-Siendo así yo me quedo contigo

-No, ve a dormir yo la espero.

-Ya dije que no además puedo dormitar un poco así no te sientes solita

-Está bien recuéstate en el sofá y te despierto cuando llegue para que subas a tu cama.

Esa noche sería de las últimas dos que pasaría en mi casa la melancolía me invadía no sabía cuánto tiempo tenía que irme, solo esperaba que no fuera mucho tiempo y que todo esto terminará pronto para volver a mi casa, a mi vida y mi rutina de siempre.

.

.

.

El domingo llego y era mi último día en casa y Amy lo pidió libre para que estuviéramos juntas y disfrutáramos como no lo hacíamos desde hace tiempo, el desayuno transcurrió alegre, Amy haciendo panqueques, yo preparando los jugos y Mina colocando la mesa para las tres, entre risas y recuerdos pasamos la mañana las tres juntas, después del desayuno salimos al jardín las rosas de mamá estaban algo descuidadas.

-Pobres rosas están bastante descuidadas.

-Bueno ya no lo estarán mañana llega el señor Amade y su esposa Luna ambos vivirán con nosotros y nos ayudaran en la casa –decía Amy mientras cogía la regadera y la llenaba con agua.

-Pero Amy yo puedo hacerme cargo de la casa puedo cocinar y sacudir, sobre la ropa puedo llevarla a la lavandería y…

-Mina tu comenzaras con tu película y no tendrás tiempo, siempre es bueno que alguien más este en casa, y yo los veo como si fueran de la familia.

-Si tienes razón Amy además los pasteles que hace Luna son deliciosos, Sere te los vas a perder…

-Cuando regrese Mina me pondré al día.

-Hermanita –decía lanzándose a mí y me abrazaba- te voy a extrañar tanto.

-Yo lo sé solo será por poco tiempo, también te extrañare, pero estaremos en contacto me conectare todas las noches en Skype y platicaremos de todo.

-Promételo Sere

-Te lo prometo verás que todo pasará rápido y cuando te des cuenta ya estaré de regreso.

-Quiero hablar contigo Serena Tsukino –se escuchó una voz a nuestras espaldas haciéndonos voltear.

-Michiru…

-Creo que no quedo claro nuestra última conversación Serena me puedes dar unos momentos.

-¿Tu eres Michiru?

-Sí y tu quien eres –decía recorriendo a Mina con la mirada de arriba abajo.

-Soy Mina hermana de Serena y mira lo que quieras decirle dile delante de nosotras.

-Creo que será mejor que sea en privado Serena.

-Porque no van al despacho –interrumpió Amy sin saber quién era y porque estaba ahí.

-No Amy tú no sabes quién…

-Ven Michiru –dije interrumpiendo a Mina –por aquí.

-Pero Sere…

-No te preocupes Mina estaré bien –dije sonriéndole a mi hermana que se quedaba con cara de preocupación.

Entramos a la casa y camine delante de ella hasta el despacho le abrí la puerta para que entrara y la cerré a mis espaldas.

-Me acabo de enterar que Darien y tú se irán de viaje, mi Darien –decía haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras.

-Vaya, si es tú Darien –decía con tono burlón y cruzando los brazos al frente – como dices no crees que es tarde para que lo sepas, pues si Michiru nos vamos de viaje juntos.

-Creí que eras –decía sonriendo con cinismo- más… inocente, pero veo que me equivoque, estas sacando las garras Serena.

-Tal vez…

-Está bien ve y diviértete sé que les pasa a las amiguitas de Darien después de que las utiliza y se cansa de jugar, solo no digas después que no te lo advertí.

-Pues gracias Michiru por la advertencia y ¿sabes qué? Seguiré tu consejo me voy a divertir de lo lindo con tu Darien.

-Que lo tome como… una despedida de soltero porque en cuanto regresé comenzaremos con los planes de nuestra boda, como seguramente Rei querrá una boda sola para ella tendremos que adelantar la nuestra.

-¿Boda? Pero…

-Veo por tu cara que no te dijo nada, si nos vamos a casar, mi tío Armando está ahora en Londres pero en cuanto regrese haremos el anuncio oficial, así que mientras lo dejaré que se divierta un poco contigo, porque cuando sea su esposa no necesitara de –me recorría de arriba -abajo- tus servicios.

-Si es todo lo que tenías que decirme Michiru puedes irte.

Camino sin dejar de verme y se paró delante de mí, sonriendo de lado.

-¿Cómo crees que alguien tan simple como tu podría llegar a ser un Shields? ni en tus sueños Serena Tsukino, no digas que no te lo advertí, eres el nuevo juguetito de Darien pero se cansará de ti no olvides mis palabras… querida.

Y después de dedicarme su más cínica sonrisa salió del despacho, _tranquila Serena no tiene por qué afectarte_ me repetía, camine para cerciorarme que salía de la casa cuando vi que iba caminando para su auto cuando una cubeta de agua la empapó de pies a cabeza quedando su hermoso vestido verde agua arruinado al igual que su peinado y maquillaje.

-Ay lo siento tanto –decía riendo Mina- pero que descuidada no me di cuenta que ibas pasando pero que pena ya te arruine tu vestido…

-Esto –gruñó Michiru haciendo una pataleta –esto me lo van a pagar, que pena que no tuviste esa cubeta de agua para apagar el auto de tu hermanita –y camino rápidamente a la camioneta donde el chofer la esperaba con la puerta abierta y se notaba que hacia un esfuerzo tremendo para no reír, vimos cómo se alejaba la camioneta y Mina llegó a mi lado poniendo su brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

-Que te dijo la bruja

-Cosas sin importancia esta celosa…

-No hagas caso, que pena por el vestido era tan lindo pero ni modo tuvo que arruinarse.

-¿Mina Tsukino porque hiciste eso?

-Amy… este pues yo no me di cuenta cuando ella pasaba y la moje sin querer

-Si no te conociera Mina te lo creía, anden entren a la casa, vamos a ayudarte con tu maleta Serena.

Mientras hacia la maleta no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de Michiru se casarían… pero no tenía por qué afectarme finalmente arrogante no era nada mío y ellos eran tal para cual, después de terminar la maleta las tres nos fuimos a la cama, ahora si mi última noche en mi casa un cumulo de emociones me embargaban, un nudo en la garganta se me hacía no tanto porque me iría lejos de casa sino porque muy en el fondo pensé que Darien sería distinto conmigo.

.

.

.

La mañana del lunes llegó no había dormido nada, toda la noche di de vueltas en mi cama y apenas comenzaba a clarear el día, me levante a tomar un baño y a prepararme para este viaje, mil preguntas estaban en mi mente desde anoche, ¿regresaría pronto? ¿Podría soportar tener cerca a Darien? ¿De verdad solo soy un juguete más para él?, estaba saliendo del baño cuando Amy entro a mi recamara.

-Buenos días… Vaya que sorpresa venía a despertarte y me has ganado

-Buenos días Amy si te gane, la verdad no pude dormir mucho

-Lo sé me pasa lo mismo –decía sentándose en la cama y haciéndome señas para que me sentara junto a ella- ¿recuerdas que yo siempre les secaba el cabello cuando eran pequeñas? –me hacía sentar dándole la espalda mientras quitaba la toalla de mi cabello y comenzaba a secarlo- Serena cuídate mucho por favor si no te sientes segura o incomoda llámame y voy por ti.

-Si Amy lo haré

-Quiero siempre lo mejor para mis hermanas, aunque a veces no parezca que sea lo mejor... siempre respetaré sus decisiones como nuestros padres lo hicieron, solo cuídate mucho Serena.

-Amy… -y pude escuchar como un sollozo salió de su garganta me abrazo por la espalda y nos quedamos así hasta que se calmó.

-Vamos vístete iré a prepararte el desayuno antes de que despierte Mina y quiera hacerlo ella te veo abajo

Amy salió de mi recamara no entendía sus palabras no al menos en el momento, lo que si es que cada minuto que pasaba sentía que era más doloroso separarme de ellas mi familia para aventurarme en un viaje que no sabía a donde me llevaría.

Me vestí lo mas cómodo posible unos jeans deslavados y rotos del frente unos converse rosas con blanco, una blusa rosa tejida con unos coquetos hoyuelos en los hombros, me hice una coleta alta di un último vistazo a mi maleta y guarde mi brillo de cereza, tome aire y fuerzas para comenzar con esta aventura.

En cuanto baje Amy ya con Mina me esperaban en la barra de la cocina desayunamos juntas cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó, el momento había llegado ese era arrogante todas nos dimos una última mirada en silencio y fuimos hasta allá, mi maleta estaba a un lado de la puerta y Mina abrió, arrogante con una playera gris y unos jeans estaba impresionantemente guapo en la puerta, Mina no pudo disimular dejando la boca abierta al verlo.

-¿Estas lista?

-Sí, chicas…

Amy y Mina me abrazaron a la vez y las tres no pudimos evitar llorar un poco.

-Cuídate mucho Sere no dejes de comunicarte con nosotros recuerda nuestra promesa, y diviértete mucho.

-Lo hare Mina.

-También recuerda lo que te dije Sere no importa la hora tú me llamas y yo estoy a tu lado.

-Si Amy no lo olvido –las tres caminamos hacia la camioneta Darien se adelantó a guardar mi maleta en el portaequipaje en cuanto termino fue a la puerta de copiloto de la camioneta Lincoln negra y la abrió, me voltee con mis hermanas y nos dimos un último abrazo.

-Cuídala mucho Darien –dijo Amy en un tono muy seco y serio.

-Lo haré, como a mi vida.

Subí a la camioneta y baje el vidrio mis hermanas abrazadas me sonreían y yo intentaba sonreír para que no se preocuparan más de lo que ya estaban.

-Cuídense mucho chicas en cuanto llegue les llamó.

Darien subió al volante se puso unas gafas negras y arranco, asomándome por la ventana me despedí de mis hermanas.

-Será por poco tiempo te lo prometo.

-Darien… dime que puedo confiar en ti

-Siempre Serena…

Suspiré necesitaba confiar en él no porque solo estaba mi vida en sus manos sino porque también estaba en sus manos mi corazón.

Hola mis hermosas, muchas emociones en este capítulo dudas muchas dudas, mas misterios, ¿dónde llevará Darien a Serena? ¿Qué pasará en ese viaje? Serena está aceptando lo que siente por Darien ¿y él? Espero que les gustara el capítulo y como siempre espero sus comentarios, mil gracias a quienes se toman su tiempo en leer y más en comentar a veces voy a paso lento pero les respondo sus reviews.

Para los que tienen cuenta en el transcurso del día espero responderles a los que no aquí les respondo.

Litakino morena: Gracias hermosas por leer y comentar esperemos que si eso le daría muchos puntos a Darien y los necesita en fin esperemos que el viaje les sirva

Daniel Luna: El reto es que sea una historia interesante y que los malos sean los que menos esperan, aún faltan más emociones y espero este capítulo también te

agrade.

Bepevikn: Gracias por tus palabras, espero te siga gustando y la leas hasta el final aún hay muchas sorpresas pero poco a poco las iremos descubriendo besos grandes.

flor lucero: me encanta que te encante ;) espero este también sea de tu agrado, gracias por leer y comentar.

maria paolini: Gracias Hermosa, el reto es hacer así de interesante la historia para que las enganche y la sigan de principio a fin, mil gracias por tus palabras y espero que este nuevo capítulo te agrade mil besos.

Y como les dije les quiero agradecer de una forma sencilla pero de todo corazón que se tomen su tiempo de leer y que me dejen sus comentarios que son la paga para esta escritora principiante, esta semana Monik Chiba fue el review 100 y ya recibió un pequeño presente pero con mucho amor ¿y esta semana? Pues estén pendientes aún no sé cómo será la dinámica pero para quienes comentan estén al pendiente.

Mil gracias por el apoyo a esta historia y nos leemos muy pronto

Para quien guste agregarme en Facebook me encuentran como Mary Vi (Bunny Moon) y en twitter como MARYVI28 (Bunny Moon)

Bunny Moon


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

**Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

**"Es ahora cuando entiendo que nunca habia amado a nadie, nunca… hasta que te conoci"**

Los nervios se apoderaban de mí más que nunca, no saber a dónde iría y cual era mi destino, iba a ciegas a un lugar con arrogante, veía por la ventana como recorríamos las calles niponas y tomábamos la carretera para el aeropuerto.

-No piensas decirme a donde me llevas ¿verdad?

-Es una sorpresa

-Pues déjame decirte que no me gustan las sorpresas las odio como no tienes idea.

-Esta te va a encantar

Arrogante parecía relajado se veía tan jovial, no serio, ni siquiera preocupado, este Darien me gusta.

-¿Y tú sombra?

-Ahí –decía señalando hacia atrás y por el retrovisor lo pude ver en un auto blanco tras de nosotros.

-¿El también irá?

-Si… es mi sombra ¿lo olvidas?

-¿Él sabe a dónde vamos?

-Si

-No es justo –decía cruzando los brazos al frente- ¿Por qué él sí y yo no? –Sonreía de lado- ¿Lo aprecias mucho verdad?

-Es como de la familia –decía aun sonriendo- me ha seguido los pasos, ha estado a mi lado en mis peores momentos, cuando viajé a y Unidos y fui al ejército estuvo a mi lado.

-Vaya, es como un hermano para ti

-Así es, como te dije pudo ser un Shields pero no quiso.

-Y no tiene familia, hermanos, padres…

-Nunca habla de eso hace poco formaría una familia pero no resultó

-Que mal… -no podía imaginarme sola sin nadie en el mundo, aunque Malachite había tenido la fortuna de encontrar a los Shields una buena familia, tomé aire para hacer la pregunta que me atormentaba desde anoche-Darien ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te casarías con Michiru?

-¿Ella te dijo eso? No creas ni una sola palabra, el matrimonio no está en mis planes –decía en tono serio sin despegar la mirada del frente.

-¿Qué está en tus planes entonces?

-Un viaje para cuidar a una cabeza de chorlito esos son mis planes.

-¿Y a largo plazo?

-Hacer mi empresa la número uno de todo Japón

-Arrogante –suspire, no había duda era el arrogante de arrogantes

-Hay más de doscientas familias que dependen de mis decisiones –decía con una impresionante seguridad y confianza en sí mismo- me he rodeado de los mejores, cada persona que trabaja en la empresa es importante.

-No pensé que fueran tantos cuando fui a tu oficina no vi demasiada gente.

-Hay más de lo que viste cabeza de chorlito eso apenas es mi oficina, prometo darte un recorrido cuando regresemos y conozcas todo.

-De verdad es tan grande…

-Sí, todos de una u otra forma queremos proteger lo que más queremos –me dio una mirada y volvió su vista al frente- instalaciones, dinero, joyas, autos, su propia seguridad, su familia, muchos están dispuestos a pagar lo que sea por sentirse seguros.

-Y ahí aparece el señor arrogante…

-Aparece mi empresa y mi gente, arriesgan su vida día a día por proteger a los demás es algo loable no crees.

-Claro mientras tú te la pasas de lo lindo de fiesta en fiesta.

-No creas todo lo que se dice –ahora se notaba serio- a los lugares que voy es para prestar mi servicio soy la carta de presentación de todos los que están detrás de mí, tal vez un día vayas conmigo a una de esas fiestas para que entiendas de que se trata.

-Lo siento ese tipo de fiestas no me gustan…

-Ya veremos… estamos llegando al aeropuerto -detuvo la camioneta mientras se abría una rampa para dejarnos pasar – ¿nerviosa? –se quitaba las gafas dejando ver sus ojos azul zafiro y una sonrisa lobuna se dibujaba en sus labios.

-Bastante, el no saber a dónde voy no me deja muy tranquila que digamos –sonrió y avanzo la camioneta pasando por el estacionamiento de largo- oye el estacionamiento lo acabas de pasar…

-No necesitamos el estacionamiento

-También no traje mi pasaporte ni algún documento, ya que no me dijiste donde iríamos

-Yo los tengo Amy me los entrego.

-Piensas en todo ¿verdad?

-En todo cabeza de chorlito

Llegamos hasta un hangar donde había un pequeño avión y a un lado el capitán y dos personas más que nos esperaban, Darien detuvo la camioneta y bajo de ella mi puerta la abría Malachite que venía con su clásico traje negro, camisa blanca y gafas que me ayudaba a bajar.

-Señorita Serena un placer.

-Gracias Malachite –Darien se acercó a mí y me tomo de la mano inesperadamente, haciéndome caminar sin tiempo a protestar, nos acercamos hacia la tripulación.

-Señor Shields todo en orden, será un vuelo largo pero cómodo, por favor pasen los estábamos esperando.

-Capitán le presento a la señorita Serena Tsukino

-Señorita Serena -hacia una reverencia- será un placer servirle

-Gracias Capitán.

-¿Recibió la documentación?

-Si Señor Shields todo en orden, por favor suban en unos minutos más despegaremos

-Perfecto, vamos –y me llevaba hasta el avión de nuevo de la mano, por los nervios o la emoción no podía ni siquiera a protestar, me dejo pasar delante de él puso su mano en mi espalda y me ayudaba a subir la pequeña escalera para entrar en el avión.

Aunque se veía pequeño en el cabían fácilmente 8 personas, un avión de todo lujo con asientos de piel color beige combinados con madera, avance por el pasillo hasta llegar a los primeros asientos.

-Toma asiento cabeza de chorlito –y me guió hasta unos asientos de en medio, fui al lado de la ventanilla y él se sentó a mi lado.

-Buenos días –decía una joven mujer rubia vestida con traje azul marino que no me prestaba el mínimo de atención a mí y obvio babeaba por Darien- bienvenido, mi nombre es Mimete estoy para servirle en su viaje, en unos minutos más despegaremos por favor abrochen sus cinturones y cualquier cosa que necesite no dude en pedírmelo.

-Gracias –dijo sin siquiera verla mientras me ayudaba a colocarme el cinturón- ¿quieres algo Serena?

-Ahora no gracias.

-Señor Shields para usted…

-Más tarde Mimete gracias –aunque ella le dedicaba la mejor de sus sonrisas él ni siquiera levantó la mirada y se colocó su cinturón- bien ahora si podemos irnos.

-Ya me vas a decir a donde… –cuando entro al avión Malachite y camino hacia nosotros.

-Señor Shields todo en orden, en seguida partimos.

-Perfecto Malachite – y aquel hombre fue hacia los asientos de atrás acomodándose en su lugar.

-¿Siempre es así de serio? ¿Lo has visto reír alguna vez?

-Ahora que lo dices –decía pensando – no creo que nunca.

-Qué triste… -el avión comenzó a avanzar y me sujete con fuerza del pasamanos, ahora recordaba por qué no me gustaba esto de viajar en avión la sensación del despegue era algo que nunca superaría, arrogante se dio cuenta y me tomó de la mano.

-Vamos cabeza de chorlito no me digas que le tienes miedo a volar

-Si un poco

-Cierra los ojos

-Pero…

-Nada cierra los ojos –decía mientras me colocaba unos audífonos y una dulce melodía inundaba mis oídos, me tomo de la mano y dijo algo antes de besarla quise quitármelos para que lo repitiera pero negó con la cabeza colocándolos de nuevo, debía confiar en él así que cerré los ojos y apoye la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento, me deje llevar por la música que escuchaba.

.

.

.

No sé en qué momento me quede profundamente dormida, en mis sueños veía a mi madre con su hermosa sonrisa y un precioso vestido de blanco, me tomaba de la mano y caminábamos por una vieja casa que me recordaba cuando la abuela Serenity vivía y la visitábamos, era grande y con un jardín precioso donde ella y mi madre había sembrado rosas y donde me encantaba acostarme en el pasto a que todas ellas perfumaran mis ropas mientras veía hacia el cielo buscándoles alguna forma a las nubes.

Llegamos hasta el jardín y fui donde había unas rosas de hermosos colores y claro ese aroma que me encantaba.

-Serena… no te vayas a lastimar con las espinas.

-No mamá ya no soy tan pequeña

-Tú y tus hermanas siempre serán mis pequeñas –volteaba a verla y caminaba hacia mí, mientras el viento ondeaba su hermoso vestido, llego conmigo y me tomo mi mentón.

-Te extrañe tanto mamá

-Y yo a ustedes mis pequeñas, me preocupas tú mi hermosa Serena mi pequeña y hermosa Serena.

-Perdóname debí hacerte caso, tú fuiste la primera en decirme que Andrew…

-No –ponía un dedo en mis labios- mi pequeña debes perdonarte tu primero, qué más quisiéramos tu padre y yo que ustedes no sufrieran y que nos les pasará nada, pero no es así… todo en esta vida son experiencias a veces muy buenas y otras malas, pero son necesarias para crecer, ser fuertes y madurar.

-Mamá no vuelvas a irte –decía abrazándola por la cintura mientras acariciaba mi cabello

-No puedo quedarme por siempre contigo, vendrán nuevas personas a ti, tendrás tu propia familia, tus hijos y vas a entenderme más, es la ley de la vida mi pequeña Serena.

-Pero los extrañamos tanto.

-Y nosotros a ustedes, pero quiero que sean felices, olvida y vuelve a ser mi Serena tan linda y sonriente, la que le encanta trabajar con sus bunnies, la que sonríe a pesar de las dificultades, que siempre ayuda a los demás, que tiene fe en todos, no eres culpable de nada las cosas tienen su razón de ser.

-Mamá no sé si pueda ser la misma de antes todo lo que ha pasado es… tan difícil.

-Pero mi niña tu eres fuerte y valiente, nada te detiene eres como tu padre, a veces los golpes de la vida nos dejan en el suelo, pero toma fuerzas sacúdete el polvo, sonríe y vuelve a comenzar.

-¿Que voy a hacer sin ustedes?

-Vivir, hay muchas cosas que te faltan por ver, hay maravillas que debes descubrir, tienes que conocer el verdadero amor…

-¿Qué es el amor?

-Tu abuela me dijo alguna vez, si alguien te gusta por su físico no es amor es deseo, si es por su inteligencia, es admiración, si es por sus riquezas es interés, sino sabes porque… eso es amor, cuando conocí a tu padre no sabía porque me gustaba tanto estar a su lado, entonces tu abuela me dijo ese proverbio entendí que lo amaba y le di el sí.

-Eso es tan lindo yo quisiera conocer a alguien así

-Lo conocerás, no debes ser tan dura contigo, lo que viviste es para que te sirva de experiencia y otra cosa importante mi pequeña Serena, no importa lo que la gente diga cuando tu conozcas a esa persona nada debe hacerte dudar, la base de una relación siempre debe ser la confianza y la comunicación no lo olvides.

-No lo olvidaré

-Quiero verte feliz y sonriendo de nuevo, confía Serena no todas las personas son iguales debes darte la oportunidad de conocer nuevas personas en todos sus momentos buenos y malos y sabrás elegir.

-Siempre me harán falta tus consejos…

-Y siempre que me necesites búscame que yo estoy aquí –decía separándome de ella y apuntando con su dedo a mi corazón.

-Me haces mucha falta siempre me harás falta.

-Es momento de volver a vivir mi pequeña Serena.

Desperté sobre saltada, fue un sueño… por un momento creí… cuando Darien camino rápidamente a mi lado, al parecer venia de la cabina.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Una pesadilla?

-No… una pesadilla no, solo fue un sueño –se sentó a mi lado y me abrazo, me acomode entre sus brazos, podría acostumbrarme a esto, así en silencio nos quedamos varios minutos – ¿dormí mucho?

-Un par de horas, descansa aún nos falta bastante

-Ya me vas a decir a donde vamos

-¿Por qué eres tan testaruda? –decía soltándome

-Y tu tan arrogante, me gusta saber a dónde voy

-Bueno vamos para Austria ¿contenta?

-¿Austria? Pe… pero eso está muy lejos….

-Son once horas de vuelo así que mejor descansa –decía abrazándome de nuevo.

-¿Por qué Austria?

Arrogante hacia círculos con su dedo en mí brazo y lanzó un suspiro tomo el puente de su nariz entre sus dedos y dudo un poco en responder.

-Me dijo Rei que cuando estuvieron en mi oficina te gustaron los cuadros que pinto ¿cierto?

-Si parecía un lugar hermoso sacado de un cuento de hadas.

-Ese lugar existe, cuando mi familia hizo ese viaje yo…. no pude ir con ellos así que pensé que este era el momento para conocer ese lugar.

-Debe ser hermoso en las pinturas de Rei se ve impresionante, ella es muy buena pintando

-Es la mejor, descansa cabeza de chorlito el viaje es largo

-La verdad –decía bostezando- si estoy cansada casi no dormí y se me cierran los ojos.

-Duerme entonces –me apretaba a su pecho y yo solo cerré los ojos abandonándome a ese perfume de arrogante que tanto me gustaba.

.

.

.

-Vamos cabeza de chorlito despierta…

-Cinco minutos más –decía acurrucándome en el asiento y jalando la manta que tenía cubriéndome.

-Tienes que comer anda y después sigues durmiendo.

-No tengo hambre

-Vamos -decía mientras jalaba el asiento para que quedará derecho, no recuerdo en que momento lo recostó y me tapo con esa manta.

-Está bien, pero no comeré mucho estaba mejor mi sueño

-¿Y qué soñabas?

-No te lo diré –decía mientras me sentaba y bajaba la manta a mis piernas él se apresuraba acercando las cosas para la comida.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque si te cuento mi sueño no se cumple

-¿Soñabas conmigo?

-Nooo –grité alzando la voz y seguramente mi rostro cambiaba en todos los tonos del rojo- entonces sería una pesadilla.

-Bueno vamos a comer

En seguida apareció la asistente con un carrito con platos que enseguida puso Darien enfrente mío, un filete de pescado con ensalada, una copa de vino blanco algunos panecillos no dejaba que ella pusiera nada estaba muy apresurado en hacerlo todo él, este Darien también me gusta.

-Servida señorita vamos huele delicioso come.

-Si gracias –ahora la asistente le ayudaba a él con las cosas de su comida mientras me observaba cuando acercaba mi tenedor al filete y lo probaba.

-Esto mmm esta delicioso… gracias

-Provecho cabeza de chorlito –decía mientras el también degustaba su platillo.

Por primera vez pude disfrutar unos minutos muy amables con arrogante la comida era una delicia, tanto que no me di cuenta cuando me termine todo, de verdad estaba hambrienta.

-Estuvo delicioso –decía mientras le daba el ultimo sorbo a mi copa de vino.

-Que bien que te gusto ¿quieres seguir durmiendo?

-No, ya no tengo sueño, dime algo porque no fuiste con tu familia a ese viaje.

-Mi padre visitó ese lugar y quedo encantado así que compró una casa allá en cuanto regreso de su viaje, preparo todo para que visitáramos el lugar, pero en ese momento no estaba con ellos, Rei quedo encantada con el lugar y pinto esos cuadros para que viera de lo que me perdí.

-¿Y nunca habías visitado ese lugar?

-Nunca –decía viéndome con mirada seductora- siempre había algo que me impedía ir.

-¿Por qué ahora sí?

-Necesitas un lugar donde puedas olvidar y relajarte, y yo también necesito algo así.

-¿Tus padres saben? ¿no crees que se puedan molestar?

-No, en cuanto le dije a mi madre estuvo de acuerdo ella aprecia mucho a tu familia.

-Lo sé –bajaba la mirada a mis manos- no me gusta dar tantas molestias

-No es molestia ya quería tomarme algunos días de descanso cabeza de chorlito solo se adelantaron los planes.

-Pues… gracias Darien, ¿cuanto tiempo llevamos volando?

-Si no me equivoco –decía viendo a su reloj- casi 9 horas

-¿qué? He dormido tanto

-Te hacía falta, me dijo Amy que no estabas durmiendo bien

-Sí, algo así

-Intenta dormir un poco más llegando al Aeropuerto de Salzburg aun haremos una hora más en auto, así que será un viaje cansado pero prometo que valdrá la pena.

-Por los cuadros de Rei sé que sí, es un lugar hermoso… y como se llama a donde iremos

-Hallstatt, Rei dice que trato de pintar lo más parecido que se pudo pero aun así no se compara en nada que verlo con tus propios ojos.

-Vaya de verdad debe ser el paraíso, ya quiero verlo.

-Paciencia cabeza de chorlito las cosas que valen la pena llevan su tiempo.

-Tienes razón –decía sonriendo- bueno creo que si tomare una siesta más por lo que veo será largo y cansado, pero es una lástima no traje mi cámara para tomar unas fotos para mis hermanas.

-En el pueblo te compraré una ahora descansa –decía rodeándome con su brazo y atrayéndome hacia él, podía escuchar su respiración, y sentir su aliento por mi cabello era tan relajante estar así en sus brazos que nada más me importaba en este momento entonces recordé las palabras de mi madre _"Es momento de volver a vivir mi pequeña Serena" _y regrese a mi hermoso sueño.

.

.

.

Era de noche cuando llegamos al Aeropuerto de Salzburg, bajamos del avión y ya una camioneta nos esperaba, Darien me ayudo a bajar y me dio su abrigo para protegerme del frio que calaba los huesos había perdido la noción del tiempo no sabía qué hora era pero no me importaba si quería sanar tenía que confiar en él y relajarme, así que decidí no ver ni siquiera el reloj.

-Ya es tarde nos hospedaremos en un hotel para esta noche y saldremos temprano para Hallstatt, ¿te parece? –decía mientras la camioneta con Malachite al volante iniciaba el camino.

-Si está bien

-Vaya primera vez que no replicas ni preguntas te sientes bien –decía tocándome la frente

-Estoy bien arrogante, he decidido relajarme y disfrutar –una hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro

-No dejas de sorprenderme cabeza de chorlito

-Ni tu Darien mira que traerme hasta aquí, pero solo quiero llegar al hotel y comunicarme con mis hermanas para saber que están bien ¿en Hallstatt hay internet? Es que le prometí a Mina conectarme todas las noches.

-La casa cuenta con todos los servicios no soy como cierta ermitaña con la que me tope un día.

-Oye… no me recuerdes porque ese día conocí al arrogante de arrogantes y prefiero estar tranquila que recordar ese momento.

-¿En el que querías besarme?

-Jamás quise besarte

-No te creo

-Ayy arrogante te encanta hacerme enojar –por primera vez lo vi ser tan él, verlo reír de esa forma tan despreocupada hizo que su risa se contagiara, Malachite quien iba conduciendo la camioneta, nos interrumpió anunciándonos la llegada al hotel

-Estamos llegando Señor Shields yo me encargo del equipaje.

-Gracias Malachite –en cuanto la camioneta se detuvo a las puertas del hotel Darien me ayudo a bajar y fuimos hasta la recepción donde un joven nos daba la bienvenida y nos entregaba las tarjetas de nuestras habitaciones, caminamos hacia el ascensor y desde ahí pude ver la ciudad de noche era tan hermoso, me pegue al vidrio del ascensor admirándome por el maravilloso brillo de las luces cuando el ascensor se abrió.

-Por aquí cabeza de chorlito

-Serena… cuando me dirás por mi nombre soy Se re na –una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Esta es tu habitación la mía es la de la derecha por si quieres algo, esa de la izquierda es la de Malachite, descansa –decía mientras deslizaba la tarjeta por la ranura y se abría la puerta, me entregaba la tarjeta – en unos minutos traerán tu equipaje no desempaques nada solo pasaremos esta noche aquí, te despertaré temprano hay que salir a buena hora para aprovechar el día.

-Gracias, hasta mañana –sonreí entrando a la habitación que era hermosa con vista a la ciudad desde el piso 20, una cama ancha con edredón beige con dorado una alfombra muy suave y tersa color café claro, fui hasta la terraza era maravilloso y un sueño este viaje, cuando tocaron a mi puerta.

-Soy Malachite – sonreí y fui hacia a la puerta en mi equipaje venia mi laptop y quería contarle todo a Mina.

-Pasa Malachite gracias… -entró y tras de él un joven con mi maleta

En cuanto la dejó en el suelo le dio su propina y me entrego mi bolso que había dejado en la camioneta.

-Que descanse señorita Serena buenas noches -y haciendo una reverencia desapareció por la puerta.

Fui rápidamente a mi maleta y saque mi lap colocándola en la pequeña mesa de la sala que tenía la habitación la encendí, vi una tarjetita encima con las claves para el acceso a internet en cuanto me conecte pude ver a Mina también conectada, no me dio tiempo de iniciar el chat cuando ella me gano.

-Pues donde andas Serena estábamos preocupadas

-Lo siento no pensé que fuera tan largo el viaje, todo bien por alla

-Si no te preocupes estamos bien Darien ya llamó a Amy pero ella no quiso decirme nada ¿dondé estas?

-¿Estas sentada verdad? Vamos pon la cámara que quiero ver tu cara -apenas tardo unos minutos y podía ver a mi hermana tan linda como siempre-no lo vas a creer estoy en Austria.

-¿Qué? Pe... pero eso es... muy lejos ...

-Si lo sé, Darien esta loco, pero la verdad todo se ve hermoso, a pesar de ser de noche, ay Mina sé que todo esto es una locura.

-Pues ya quisiera yo, estar lejos de todo y con ese adonis, dime Sere ¿ha pasado algo entre tu y?

-No Mina -decía rápidamente y sentía un calor quemando mis mejillas

-Te conozco Serena Tsukino y estas sonrojada cuentame todo.

-Este... Mina sabes... tengo que descansar-decia bostezando -el viaje me dejo exhausta y mañana saldremos temprano.

-No te atrevas a dejarme así anda cuéntame rápido ¿te ha besado?

-La verdad -suspiraba poniendo mi cara entre mis manos mientras apoyaba mis codos en la mesa- no, se ha portado bien, demasiado bien, aunque no deja de ser arrogante.

-Ay Serena que envidia me das... y si yo estuviera en tu lugar aprovecharía para conquistarlo… ese hombre -suspiraba - es un dios griego, por favor disfruta ese viaje y no pienses en nada ni en nadie.

-Lo haré, debo irme a descansar

-Está bien, duerme y te conectas mañana ¿verdad?

-Si Mina es una promesa, descansa hermanita

-Tú también buenas noches -me mandaba un beso y se despedía con su clásica seña de amor y paz y terminábamos la conferencia

Saque de la maleta una pijama fui al baño que era enorme, no tenía tanto sueño y se me antojaba un baño en tina asi que comence a llenarla mientras me recogía el cabello en un moño, me quite la ropa, y fui a la tina el agua estaba deliciosa junto a ella había jabón y aceites los puse en el agua y se comenzó a llenar de burbujas en cuanto estuvo lista me metí era tan delicioso.

Todo parecía una locura... pero comenzaba a gustarme, los cuadros que pintó Rei eran tan hermosos y no podía imaginar como sería verlo en vivo y a todo color... junto a Darien...deberia verme muy tonta con una sonrisa en el rostro, cada vez conocía un poquito más de él y me gustaba ese Darien que iba descubriendo.

Cuando el agua comenzaba a perder el calor decidí salirme darme una ducha rápida, me enrede en una toalla y tomé el secador sin saber porque no dejaba de suspirar mientras lo hacia, todo esto parecia un sueño, me puse la pijama y me metí en la cama, seguramente mi sueños serían con unos ojos azul zafiro y una hermosa sonrisa seductora.

.

.

.

El sonido de mi celular hizo que me levantara de golpe y atendiera rapidamente.

-Vamos cabeza de chorlito levantate ya es hora de irnos.

-Arrogante-decía aun medio dormida-¿ya viste la hora? No crees que es muy temprano, dejame dormir -y terminaba la llamada, mientras me acurrucaba de nuevo en la cama y el celular volvía a timbrar, como no dejaba de llamarme decidí apagarlo y me envolví en el suave edredón.

No terminaba de acomodarme cuando escuche al arrogante hablar haciendome pararme de golpe.

-Te dije que saldriamos temprano

-Oye como te atreves -decía tapandome con el edredón hasta el cuello-sal inmediatamente de aquí ¿quién te dejo entrar?

-Estoy cuidándote ¿lo olvidas? Anda levantate ya nos vamos en 30 minutos, y no me hagas venir a sacarte de la cama otra vez.

Arrogante salió, y un cojín que tenía cerca voló hacia la puerta por la que había salido, pero como se atreve a entrar así y a despertarme de esa manera... aunque me cuidaba no tenía derecho a entrar así y tomarse atribuciones que no debía.

Me levanté y vi que la persiana que cubría el ventanal estaba cerrado... pero si yo no... claro seguramente ese arrogante vino anoche y entro justo como ahora lo hizo y... yo estaba tan profundamente dormida que ni siquiera lo sentí ,pero que se cree esto lo va a pagar, abrí la persiana corriéndola completamente al lado cuando el sol comenzaba a salir y con sus primeros rayos iluminaba poco a poco la ciudad era tan... maravilloso que me quede observando varios minutos nunca habia visto algo asi, hubiera querido fotografiarlo o grabarlo para que cuando me sintiera triste pudiera recordar este maravilloso momento.

Me vestí con mis clásicos jeans azul claro mis botas negras una playera de cuello alto blanca y una sudadera negra que era muy calientita a pesar de estar en el hotel el frío comenzaba a sentirse, guardaba mis cosas en la maleta cuando llamaron a mi puerta.

-Buen dia señorita Serena soy Malachite -fui a la puerta encontrandome a un Malachite vestido de jeans y chamarra de piel por primera vez sin su traje negro tras de el venía un joven- ¿esta lista su maleta?

-Si ahí -decía señalando a la mesa de centro donde la había dejado-con una seña de Malachite el joven entro por ella.

-¿Esta lista? ¿no olvida nada?

-Si Malachite podemos irnos.

-El señor Shields la espera en el restaurant para el desayuno, vamos la llevo-me abria la puerta y me dejaba salir caminamos a los ascensores, en cuanto presiono el botón se abrió frente a nosotros y entramos, pulso el boton de planta baja.

-¿Ya has desayunado Malachite?

-Si señorita -contesto en su siempre tono serio.

-¿Tú has estado en el lugar al que vamos?

-Si hace tiempo, le va a gustar el lugar

-¿Fue cuando vino su familia de Darien?

-Mucho antes señorita, no se preocupe los llevaré sanos y salvos

-Gracias sé que sí, lamento haber demorado.

-Tome su tiempo señorita, el día es bueno, aunque hace frío… le recomiendo comprar un abrigo antes de irnos en Hallstatt lo necesitará, dentro del hotel hay una boutique y puede comprarlo.

-Gracias -la puerta del ascensor se abrió y nos dirigimos al restaurant como llegamos por la noche no me había dado cuenta lo grande y elegante que era el hotel entramos al restaurant y me llevo hasta la mesa donde estaba arrogante leyendo el periódico con una taza de café en las manos.

-Siéntate ya ordene por ti tardaste demasiado-decía sin despegar la mirada del periódico arrogante ha vuelto.

-Quisiera ordenar yo mi desayuno

-Te tardaste, asi que comeras lo que te pedí

-Podrias decirme como entraste a mi habitación en la mañana si yo tenía mi llave.

Arrogante doblo el periódico con calma y lo dejo a un lado para dedicarme la primera mirada desde que llegue a la mesa, sus codos se apoyaron en la mesa entrelazo sus dedos y coloco su barbilla en sus manos... seductor

-Se te olvida que te estoy cuidando, debo tener acceso a ti en todo momento.

La forma en que lo dijo me dejo sin habla ¿acceso en todo momento? ¿No tendría privacidad con él? El mesero llego con un plato de frutas, un vaso de jugo de naranja y sirvió hábilmente el café en mi taza

-Ahora come aun tenemos algo que hacer antes de irnos.

-¿Qué?

-Come -y volvio a tomar su periódico, no me quedo más que desayunar preguntándome que me depararía este día y los siguientes que estaría con él mientras todo esto durara.

Despues de terminar el desayuno y que arrogante pagara la cuenta tomo mi mano y salimos del lugar, caminando delante de mi y guiandome por varios lugares llegamos a la boutique que me habia dicho Malachite.

-Pero que hacemos...

-Necesitarás abrigos o te congelaras vamos entra –y abría la puerta dejandome pasar.

-Si al menos me hubieras dicho a donde vendríamos los hubiera traído.

-El hubiera no existe así que vamos ve lo que te guste y cómpralo yo te espero aquí

Se sentaba en un sofá, inmediatamente una joven vendedora se acercó a mí y al decirle lo que necesitaba me mostro varios abrigos de la temporada, después de elegir varias cosas fui hasta la caja y arrogante estaba ahí

-Esta todo pagado, nos tenemos que dar prisa

-Espera, arrogante una cosa es que cuides de mí y otra muy distinta que quieras comprarme cosas

-Yo no te he comprado nada, vamos dame esas bolsas tenemos que darnos prisa –casi me quito las bolsas que me habían entregado en una mano y con la libre me tomo nuevamente haciéndome caminar de prisa, en cuanto Malachite nos vio fue a nuestro encuentro quitándole de las manos las bolsas a Darien.

-Todo está en la camioneta, podemos irnos

-Gracias Malachite –fuimos hasta la camioneta que nos esperaba en la entrada, arrogante abrió la puerta para subir, y fue del otro lado a subir pude ver que comentaba algo con Malachite y ambos entraron, en cuestión de minutos íbamos rumbo a nuestro destino Hallstatt.

Después de una hora de viaje en auto pasando entre montañas y lindos paisajes, aparcamos en la parte alta y bajamos unas escaleras, desde ahí pude ver lo maravilloso que era el lugar, se podía ver un lago en medio de las montañas y el verde era espectacular, era un lugar idílico…

-Es… realmente hermoso

-Para llegar al pueblo vamos a caminar ven la casa está aquí –tomándome de la mano caminamos un poco hasta llegar a una preciosa casa de dos plantas, con tejados inclinados era muy hermosa- bienvenida pasa cabeza de chorlito.

-Wow que casa tan mas linda -todos los muebles eran de madera, la sala estaba al frente de una chimenea que ya estaba prendida del lado al fondo las escaleras que conducían al piso de arriba, del lado izquierdo al fondo un comedor enorme y supongo al fondo de este la cocina del lado derecho había varias puertas con habitaciones.

-Puedes ir a donde gustes te mostraría la casa pero desconozco que más hay, solo Rei me dijo que fuéramos a la terraza y te gustaría el lugar ven creo es por aquí –me tomo de la mano y pasamos de largo la sala llegando hasta un ventanal corrió hacia un lado por completo y ahí estaba la mejor vista donde supongo que Rei pintó uno de los cuadros

Un sofá de mimbre con cojines blancos y repartidas por el lugar unas mesas con sillas para disfrutar del hermoso paisaje cómodamente, se podía ver el lago con la montaña detrás, el pueblo a las orillas del lago y la iglesia con su torre de aguja todo parecía sacado de un cuento y Rei tenía razón el cuadro ni siquiera una fotografía se podría comparar con estar ahí viéndolo, camine hasta el mirador quería memorizar cada detalle para poder contarle a Mina y Amy, los colores eran más hermosos todo parecía tan perfecto.

-Rei tenía razón –susurro arrogante que estaba a mi lado

-Sí todo es perfecto

-Lamento interrumpir –la voz seria de Malachite nos hizo voltear – sus maletas ya están en sus habitaciones, ahora viene Zirconia la mujer que cuida la casa, y estará para servirles en lo que se les ofrezca, para bajar al pueblo o al lago se tiene que caminar el recorrido no es largo desde aquí y podrán disfrutar del lugar, estaré en mi habitación… Señor Shields me pondré en contacto con las personas de Tokio

-Gracias Malachite –y después de una reverencia regresó a la casa.

-Vaya se ve que conoce muy bien el lugar

-Sí alguien lo conoce bien es Malachite

-¿Ah sí?

-Darien volvió su mirada al lago recargándose sobre el balcón- vivió en este pueblo con su abuelo cuando niño.

-¿Y qué paso? ¿Por qué se fue de aquí?

-Nunca me lo ha dicho

-Espero algún día nos cuente la historia…

-Buenos días joven Darien –escuchamos una voz nuevamente a nuestras espaldas, una mujer bastante mayor vestida de negro completamente, con cabello cenizo recogido en un moño que sonreía amablemente – señorita... soy Zirconia y estoy para servirles ¿quieren algo especial de comer?

-Gracias Zirconia, pero bajaremos al pueblo a conocer un poco la Señorita Serena Tsukino es amiga de la familia y estará con nosotros estos días

-Señorita mucho gusto, yo trabajo para los señores Shields desde hace varios años, y me han permitido vivir en las cabañas que están a un lado de la casa ahí me podrán encontrar a la hora que gusten, por el día estoy limpiando y ordenando la casa, Malachite se ha instalado en una de esas cabañas para que ustedes dispongan de la casa.

-Gracias Zirconia puedes mostrarle por favor su habitación a Serena, tengo que hacer unas llamadas.

-Con gusto joven Darien, el despacho es la segunda puerta del pasillo todo está en orden, y la casa cuenta con todos los servicios.

-Gracias –paso a su lado tomándola del hombro haciendo que la misma Zirconia se sonrojara, también ella sufría los efectos Shields.

-Señorita Serena, por acá por favor –pasamos por la sala y comenzamos a subir las escaleras el pasillo tenía varias puertas a los lados, hasta que llegamos a las de en medio y abrió rápidamente una- esta es su habitación la señorita Rei me pidió expresamente que está fuera la suya ya que tiene la mejor vista.

Y tenía razón la cama estaba del lado izquierdo enfrente de ella un ventanal a todo lo largo y alto de lo que sería el muro con vista para el lago, Zirconia abría las cortinas a los lados para que se pudiera ver en su totalidad el paisaje, me acerque hasta el ventanal era sencillamente hermoso y perfecto.

-Su maleta y bolsas las ha dejado Malachite sobre la cama, puede disponer del closet y la puerta de a lado es el cuarto de baño ¿quiere que cuelgue su ropa en el armario?

-No se moleste yo lo haré muchas gracias

-La señorita Rei tiene razón es usted una encantadora y hermosa señorita, la dejo descansar entonces, por cierto la habitación de al lado es la del joven Darien, yo estaré cerca para lo que necesiten, con su permiso.

-Muchas gracias –ambas sonreíamos

Zirconia salió de la habitación, todo esto era increíble, tal parecía que los relatos de los cuentos de hadas eran inspirados en este lugar me senté en la cama sin dejar de ver hacia la ventana es sencillamente hermoso suspire, cuando tocaron a mi puerta.

-Cabeza de chorlito ¿puedo entrar?

Fui hasta la puerta y en cuanto abrí entro a la habitación.

-Y ¿qué te parece? ¿Te sientes cómoda?

-Si muchas gracias... necesito llamar a mis hermanas decirles, que llegue y estoy bien.

-Lo imagine aqui tienes -decía mientras me extendia un papel- la clave para internet aunque ya le avise a Amy puedes ir al despacho y disponer del teléfono cuando quieras, estás en tu casa, iré a darme una ducha ¿quieres dar un paseo por el pueblo?

-Si claro

-Bien desempaca mientras -caminaba a la puerta y antes de salir me dedicaba una mirada- por cierto aqui tienes la compre antes del desayuno puedes tomar las fotos para tus hermanas -y me entregaba una camara digital, una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro.

-Mil gracias arrogante -y salió aprete la camara a mi pecho, no era tan malo todo esto, y comencé a desempacar.

.

.

.

Salimos a conocer el pueblo, era un lugar hermoso con sus casas con techos de dos caidas y flores en los balcones, todo era tan traquilo y hermoso por todo el camino iba tomando fotos al menos así Mina conocería estas maravillas, llegamos hasta el centro donde había una hermosa fuente y arrogante me tomó algunas fotos, como ya teniamos hambre decidimos entrar a comer.

Sin duda disfrutaba de este viaje como no lo hacía desde hace tiempo y tendria que confesarlo disfrutaba y mucho de la compañía de arrogante, despues de comer seguimos caminando por las calles del pueblo.

-Me gusta verte sonreir cabeza de chorlito

-Y a mi me gusta verte mas relajado, hasta podria decir que te ves... atractivo

Se detuvo y me lanzó una mirada seductora me arrincono contra la pared, dejándome sin habla y sin poder moverme, su mirada bajo a mis labios y si... quería por primera vez que me besará, pero no sé que sucedio que se separo de mi dejandome sin aliento, ¿estaba jugando conmigo? Cuando por fin pude reaccionar vi que ya llevaba una buena distancia delante mio que tuve que correr para alcanzarlo.

Regresamos a la casa lo notaba serio y pensativo era ya casi de noche y Zirconia nos esperaba de pie en la sala.

-Bienvenidos ¿que les ha parecido el pueblo?

-Es maravilloso -le decía acercandome hasta ella y la abrazaba por la espalda- pero estoy cansada me voy a dormir.

-¿No quieren cenar?

-Yo no muchas gracias -y le daba un beso en la mejilla hasta mañana Zirconia que descanse -pase a un lado de arrogante que sonreía- hasta mañana arrogante.

Subí las escaleras feliz como no lo estaba desde hace mucho, entre a mi habitación y me conecte si... ahi estaba Mina.

-Vaya pero que sonriente estas hermanita.

-Todo parece un sueño Mina te voy a enviar las fotos

-Sere, si pudieras verte... estas sonriendo

-Lo sé, es que todo es tan... perfecto, y¿dime como están?

-Muy bien Sere no te preocupes y disfruta tu viaje que buena falta te hace

-Si Mina -bostezaba- estoy rendida me voy a dormir

-Descansa Sere, mañana platicamos

Y despues de terminar la conferencia con Mina fui a cambiarme di una mirada por la ventana antes de cerrarla hasta las estrellas parecían estar más cerca, suspiré y cerré las cortinas apenas puse la cabeza en la almohada mis ojos se cerraron.

.

.

.

-¿Serena y dime Mina es idéntica a ti?

-Si Andrew ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Me gustaría conocerla

Con un grito desperté… temblaba no sé si de frío o de miedo, no podía dejar de llorar y gritar el nombre de Mina, unas brazos trataban de calmarme me sujetaba pegada a su pecho con una mano me acariciaba la espalda y sentía como sus labios besaban mis cabellos, poco a poco me calmaba ese aroma a cítricos con maderas me hacian volver a la realidad, me separaba un poco y nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sus manos tomaron mis mejillas sus pulgares secaban mis lágrimas y sus labios se acercaron a los míos en un beso tierno y dulce haciendome corresponderle.

Mis manos fueron a su torso desnudo acariciando y recorriendo cada centimetro que al solo tocar miles de sensaciones recorrían mi cuerpo, sus labios se separaron de los míos y fueron de mi frente a mi nariz y luego recorriendo todo mi rostro con dulces y tiernos besos, llegando a la comisura de mis labios y bajando lentamente por mi cuello, haciendome recostarme en la cama nuevamente sus manos tomaron de nuevo mi rostro haciendo que nuestras miradas se encontrarán, su mirada llena de pasión y amor, igual que la mía, su voz ronca rompió el silencio haciéndome estremecer al escucharlo

-Serena... te quiero tanto… mi Serena tu sonrisa es la luz que ilumina mi alma, pero tu llanto es la tormenta que destruye mi corazón.

Hola mis hermosas, aquí estoy de regreso con un capítulo más y que espero les guste mucho ¿qué tal la frase? Aportación de mi querida Faby Usako me encanto y quise integrarla en lo último, quería que fuera un lugar un poco real un poco inventado, pero la verdad después de ver Hallstatt, Austria no pude hacerlo y deje tal y como es el lugar muy bello y romántico para que ellos lo disfruten muchísimo creo que se merecen un poco de felicidad y que se den cuenta que están perdidos el uno por el otro, además los malvados no tardan en aparecer cada uno por su lado para hacer de las suyas, perdonen la demora en subir este capítulo y no fue con el afán de hacerlas sufrir pero el trabajo ha estado un poco pesadito.

No me queda más que agradecerles sus hermosas palabras a cada una de ustedes y como ya les dije son mi impulso para seguirles escribiendo a quien tiene cuenta les responderé por PM a quien no aquí les dejo la respuesta, felicidades a Maria Paolini quien fue el review ganador de esta semana y espero disfrutará su pequeño regalo pero de corazón,

Litakino morena: Hola mi hermosa me has dado buenas ideas, créeme las tomaré en cuenta bueno unas ya en este capítulo, aún falta mucho sobre la historia y de verdad gracias por siempre estar al pendiente leer la actualización y comentar. Por cierto Seiya aparece en el próximo capítulo muy pendiente besos grandes.

Bepevikn: ¿Qué tal? Te gusto el lugar es hermoso, al menos en este capítulo y la mayor parte del siguiente los dejaré disfrutar, gracias por leer y comentar un beso.

maria paolini: Felicidades ganadora de la semana, bueno espero te gustará este capítulo y muchas gracias por tus siempre lindas palabras, seguimos en contacto besos

Serenity: Mil gracias hermosa por pasar a leer, estoy feliz de que sea de tu agrado, mil bendiciones de regreso

Luna: Gracias por pasar a leer y espero sea este de tu agrado también mil besos y bendiciones también.

Daniel Luna: Hola hermosa gracias por leer, si esperemos que Serena no se deje engañar por Michiru y luche por lo que siente por Darien, sino pues que nos lo deje a nosotras ¿no? Un beso grande

Gris: Hola pues creo que Serena está muy lastimada y le cuesta confiar de nuevo, en fin esperemos que el viaje reafirme en ambos lo que sienten, un beso grande y gracias por comentar

flor lucero: Hola hermosa gracias por leer espero te gustará el capítulo un beso grande.

Por favor no dejen de comentar sobre el capítulo si tienen alguna frase o idea son bienvenidas, nos leemos muy pronto besos y abrazos grandes

En Facebook me encuentran como Mary Vi (Bunny Moon)


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

**Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

"**Te quiero como para escuchar tu risa toda la noche y dormir en tu pecho, sin sombras ni fantasmas, te quiero como para no soltarte jamás"**

Tomó de nuevo entre sus manos mi rostro y acercó lentamente sus labios a los míos besándolos con pasión y ternura, no daba crédito a las palabras que hace unos minutos me dijo será que él me…

De momento se separó de mí y se incorporó de la cama llevando sus dedos al puente de su nariz movió la cabeza negando, tomó el edredón del piso y me arropó con ternura dándome un beso en la frente.

-Intenta dormir, estaré cerca-y sin decir más salió de la habitación, dejando la puerta entreabierta.

No lo puedo creer, pero que le pasa como puede en un momento besarme de ese modo y luego irse como si nada, me hice un ovillo en la cama eres tan cruel ¿Por qué juegas así conmigo?

Di varias vueltas más sin poder conciliar el sueño, aún sentía un calor inundándome y esa corriente recorriendo mi cuerpo, tomé mi celular del mueble de a lado apenas eran las 11:00 eso quería decir que en Tokio serían las 6:00 de la mañana, lo siento Mina esto es urgente, y sin más llame a mi hermana.

-Serena –decía entre sueños - ¿pasa algo?

-Lo siento Mina por despertarte pero…

-Te sucede algo –dijo ya más despierta

-Mina estuvo a punto de… es que tuve… y luego Darien entro… y….

-Serena o yo estoy de verdad muy dormida o no te estás explicando

-Es que aún estoy nerviosa no sé cómo empezar

-Te parece si te calmas y lo haces desde el principio

-Está bien –tome aire – tuve una horrible pesadilla

-No, Dios… ves por eso te dije que iba contigo

-Calma Mina eso no es nada, ya sabes cómo me pongo con esas pesadillas y desperté a Darien, cuando reaccione estaba en sus brazos y él me calmaba.

-Serena que envidia me das…

-Mina… déjame seguir

-Está bien disculpa sigue

-De momento me vio de una manera que… y nos besamos, Mina yo jamás sentí nada ni con Andrew y tú sabes bien que con él yo…

-Ni me lo recuerdes Sere, que aún no olvido los minutos de angustia que pasamos…

-Es algo que me pasa con Darien que me paraliza y me recorre una corriente por todo el cuerpo y no pienso, Mina si él no se hubiera detenido tal vez…

-Serena te das cuenta que estuviste a punto

-Lo sé

-¿Pero qué paso? no me digas que tú recordaste a ese tipo y no…

-No Mina fue él quien se fue de mi habitación.

-¿Y si fue porque pensó que no era lo correcto?

-Tu crees

-Si Sere y eso es un punto a su favor, porque te está respetando... Sere ese hombre esta babeando por ti cualquier otro se hubiera aprovechado

-Mina... ¿Qué hago?

-Usar protección Serena, no quiero pasar lo de la otra vez

-No me refiero a eso Mina, es que no sé si la próxima vez no se detiene yo no...

-Yo creo que ambos estan loquitos por el otro pero no quieren aceptarlo, ese hombre te ha protegido como nadie te llevó lejos para cuidarte y ahora que pudo aprovecharse no lo hizo, y yo en tu lugar Serena lo iba a buscar a su habitación y terminaba lo que se quedó a medias, sólo te pido una cosa

-¿Qué cosa Mina?

-Cuídate no quiero ser tía tan joven, ahora piensa bien las cosas no pienses en el pasado ya fue y no podemos hacer nada, tampoco que te atormente el futuro es incierto y nunca sabemos que puede pasar, mejor disfruta el momento estas en un lugar hermoso, romántico y tienes al lado al adonis griego disfruta el presente no hay más.

-Pero Mina...

-Pero nada, piensalo y dejame dormir que en unas horas me toca grabar mis primeras escenas, un beso hermanita y nos conectamos más tarde.

-Suerte Mina descansa- termine la llamada y di unas vueltas más en mi cama, disfrutar el momento no pensar en el pasado y menos en el futuro después de este viaje, me levanté de la cama y caminé a la puerta.

El pasillo estaba obscuro, salí de la habitación caminaba hacia la de arrogante cuando escuche unos susurros que venían de abajo me acerque a las escaleras y baje hasta el descanso donde pude escuchar con más claridad la conversación

-Malachite, sabes que te aprecio a ti y tu abuelo, a ese hombre le debo que este viva, pero no crees que es hora de que les digas la verdad.

-No tiene caso Zirconia todo es mejor así, yo estoy bien

-Pero debe saberse la verdad yo he callado porque tú me lo has pedido pero quisiera hablar con el Señor Armando.

-Te pido que sigas guardando el secreto, no tiene caso que se enteren, todos son felices así y yo puedo estar cerca de ellos.

-Esto no es justo para ti, Malachite no puedes estar solo los tienes a ellos y…

-Me voy a descansar Zirconia y tú deberías hacer lo mismo, voy a dar un último recorrido a la casa y me voy a mi cabaña.

-Sólo te pido que pienses las cosas Malachite siempre es bueno hablar con la verdad

Escuche el ruido de la silla arrastrarse y corrí a mi habitación seguramente Malachite vendría y no quería que me sorprendiera escuchándolos, rápidamente entre a mi habitación y me metí como rayo bajo las cobijas, los pasos de Malachite se escuchaban cerca.

El silencio se hizo cuando se detuvo delante de mi puerta, escuchando como se abría y entraba se acercó a mi cama y sentí como se hundía cuando él se sentaba en el borde pude sentir como me observaba, cuando de momento su mano me quitó un mechón de cabello de la cara.

-Definitivamente tú eres lo mejor que puede pasarle a Darien, lo estás cambiando para bien y eso me da tranquilidad.

Se levantó de la cama despacio y salió de mi habitación, era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre en todo este tiempo, me senté pensando que verdad ha ocultado ese hombre ¿por qué me dijo eso?

Definitivamente esta noche no podría dormir en mi mente todo me daba vueltas, primero las palabras de Darien, sé que estaba nerviosa pero lo escuche claro, luego lo que me dijo Mina y la conversación entre Zirconia y Malachite, pero de eso que él entrará a mi habitación y que lo llamará por su nombre, cuantas cosas pasaron en esta noche y cuanto más me gustaría saber, quisiera poder ayudar a Malachite es un buen hombre pero siempre tan serio, tan triste tan sombrío.

Me deje caer en la cama suspirando, si alguien sabía la historia de él sería Zirconia y tal vez ella me de algunas pistas, en cuanto amanezca trataré de saber un poco más estaba sumida en mis pensamientos cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente y cerré los ojos al instante sin darme cuenta de quien entraba.

-Cabeza de chorlito –dijo susurrando y me arropó – hasta para dormir eres testaruda ¿cuantas veces tendré que arroparte? –se sentó a mi lado y sentía su mirada en mí se acercó lento y apenas si pude sentir el calor que emanaba de su piel cerca de mí su dedo se acercó a mis labios tocándolos suavemente ahí estaba de nuevo una corriente eléctrica recorriéndome ¿cómo puede hacer eso con apenas tocarme? –buenas noches Serena -y me beso nuevamente en la frente abandonando la habitación

¿Por qué provocas tanto en mi arrogante? El sueño regresó dulces besos tiernos, ojos azul zafiro viéndome con amor, sus suaves manos recorriendo mi piel.

.

.

.

Abrí los ojos de apoco tratando de reconocer donde estaba, aun medio dormida me senté en la cama y me estiré un poco, escuchaba el trinar de los pájaros y algunos ruidos me levanté y fui al ventanal abriendo las cortinas y dejando entrar la luz del sol el hermoso lago y las montañas detrás, nunca me cansaría de verlo todo es tan hermoso, sonreía mientras veía el pequeño pueblo donde había caminado ayer y recordando el excitante día que tuve recorriendo las calles con arrogante.

Fui a mi cama y tomé el celular de la mesita de noche eran las 10 dormí tanto… rápido me metí al baño, una ducha rápida, salí envuelta en la toalla fui a mi armario saque un pantalón caqui con grandes bolsas a los costados escogí una blusa rosa con mangas cortas y botones al frente una sudadera del mismo color el frío aún se sentía y me recogí el cabello en dos coletas… como antes… busque mis converse rosa con blanco me encantaban eran cómodos y hoy quería de nuevo salir a caminar, brillo cereza en los labios me pase las manos por el cabello por última vez y salí de mi habitación.

El olor a panqueques recién hechos me inundo y baje corriendo las escaleras, arrogante estaba sentado en la mesa y Zirconia le servía el desayuno en seguida levanto la mirada sonriéndome.

-Buenos días mi querida Serena, ven a sentarte el desayuno está caliente

-Buenos dias Zirconia gracias, Darien buenos días.

-¿Qué tal dormiste? –decía sin dejar de leer su periódico vestido con una sudadera roja y pantalones negros, aun evitando mirarme- ¿te sientes bien?

-¿Podrías dejar? –y le quitaba el periódico de las manos – de leer y desayunar primero arrogante, además es de mala educación que cuando te hablan tu estés en el periódico o en el celular, vamos desayuna.

Tenía los ojos abiertos como plato, pero enseguida comenzó a reír… si este Darien me gusta

-Pobre de los pequeños que están a tu cargo ¿así eres de mandona con ellos?

-Sí y mira que me quieren muchísimo, me deben extrañar –suspire pensando en mis bunnies

-Deben estar felices por fin se liberaron de la mandona cabeza de chorlito.

-Mira arrogante… al menos desayunemos en calma ¿será que hoy vayamos al lago?

-Desayuna, si te portas bien y comes todo te llevó

-¿Ahora quién es el mandón? –ambos sonreíamos mientras Zirconia llegaba con nosotros con mi delicioso plato con panqueques, los dejo enfrente de mí y no pude evitar inhalar el delicioso aroma, Zirconia me sirvió una vaso de leche caliente y me acerco un plato con fruta.

-Espero te guste mi niña Serena

-Todo se ve delicioso –mientras cortaba mis panqueques y comía sin dejar de hacer caras por el delicioso sabor- esto es… riquísimo Zirconia no te gustaría ir conmigo a Tokio, por favor…

-Yo encantada mi niña Serena –sonreía aquella mujer y al parecer no sería tan difícil hacerme su amiga y hacer que me contara de Malachite eso me tenía muy intrigada.

Estábamos terminando el desayuno cuando Malachite entro a la casa y fue con nosotros, de nuevo con chamarra de piel y jeans, se guardaba sus gafas obscuras en su chamarra.

-Señor Shields, Señorita Serena buenos dias

-Buenos dias Malachite, siéntate a desayunar con nosotros los panqueques que hizo Zirconia son exquisitos…

-Gracias Señorita Serena ya desayune, Señor Shields es necesario que se comunique a Tokio al parecer es urgente

-¿Qué pasa Malachite? –me adelante a Darien, por un momento un frio recorrió mi cuerpo y pensé en mis hermanas - ¿Les paso algo a mis hermanas?

-No Señorita Serena… este tranquila, son asuntos de la oficina –ahora veía a Darien – el embajador de los Estados Unidos ha llegado a Tokio y requiere hablar con usted señor Shields quiere que se haga cargo de la seguridad de la embajada no quiere a nadie más y para cerrar el trato quiere que sea con usted intenté hacerlo comprender pero fue inútil.

-Está bien Malachite, conozco a Brown y no hay persona más testaruda que él –ahora me veía y sonreía- no la verdad si ya conozco a alguien más testaruda que el mismo Brown.

-Mira arrogante tú que te crees….

-Serena… voy a tardar un poco porque no vas a dar un paseo por el pueblo mientras resuelvo esto, en cuanto termine te alcanzo en el mirador, para llevarte de paseo en bote.

-Si arrogante no te preocupes ve y arregla tus asuntos.

Darien y Malachite se fueron al despacho quedándome en la mesa, cuando Zirconia apareció por la puerta de la cocina, fue directo a la mesa y comenzó a levantar los platos, le ayude y la seguí a la cocina.

-No tienes por qué ayudarme mi niña, yo puedo hacerlo para eso estoy aquí.

-Vamos Zirconia no pasa nada ¿tienes mucho trabajando con los Shields?

-Muchos años niña desde que el Señor Armando llego a Tokio la primera vez, he visto crecer esa familia conocí a mi niña Lita cuando era tan pequeñita.

-Vaya entonces vivías en Tokio y ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Trabaje con los señores Shields, casi toda mi vida y llego el momento de retirarme quería un poco de paz y fue cuando me propuso el señor Shields venir a vivir aquí, apenas había comprado esta casa y el trabajo no es mucho, además de que me sirve de distracción.

-¿Y no tienes familia?

-Perdí a mi esposo y mi hijo en un accidente hace mucho tiempo, después de eso creí morir y no tener razones para vivir, un buen hombre me salvó y me llevo con los Shields, ellos aparte de darme trabajo me hicieron parte de su familia siempre les estaré agradecidos al Señor Armando y mi Señora Gea –veía unas lágrimas formarse en sus ojos y recorrer su rostro.

-Lo siento Zirconia –la abrazaba – no quise recordarte eso, yo no sabía

-No pasa nada mi niña, siempre estaré agradecida con los señores Shields por salvarme

-Pero también mencionabas a un hombre ¿Quién es? –Zirconia deshizo el abrazo saco un pañuelo de su delantal y seco sus lágrimas.

-Eso mi niña es otra historia y en algún momento te lo contaré, anda ve a dar un paseo el día esta hermoso y puedes disfrutar recorriendo las calles.

-Sí, iré por mi cámara y me voy a pasear un rato mientras arr… Darien termina sus cosas –la abrace y le di un beso en la mejilla haciéndola sonreír de nuevo- nos vemos más tarde Zirconia salí de la cocina, definitivamente no sería sencillo saber más pero no iba a darme por vencida subí a mi habitación y tomé mi cámara fotográfica.

.

.

.

Iba caminando por el pueblo tomando fotos de las casas y disfrutando del lugar llegando hasta el mirador pero no había nadie cerca así que me recargue en el barandal observando y tomado algunas fotos cuando una persona llego a mi lado.

-Pero que hermoso lugar – voltee a ver de quien se trataba encontrándome con un joven de cabello negro largo sujeto en una coleta con gafas y una gorra roja jeans y playera azul.

-Es realmente hermoso ¿de visita?

-Si –se quitaba las gafas dejando ver unos ojos azules- estoy de visita por este encantador lugar me llamó Seiya y jamás pensé encontrarme con una hermosa señorita que opacara tanta belleza.

-Gra… gracias –decia aclarando la voz y fui a una banca cercana a sentarme mientras él hacía lo mismo quedando a mi lado- mucho gusto me llamó Serena ¿de dónde vienes?

-Nací en Londres y ahí vivo con mi madre y… ¿tú de dónde vienes?

-De Tokio

-Vaya que viaje tan largo Serena

-Si… pues vengo con un amigo…

-¿Y te dejó sola? Si yo tuviera una compañía tan linda como tú, no te dejaría ni a sol ni sombra

-Es que tiene cosas que resolver… pero no tarda en llegar

-Siendo así… me retiro pero si de nuevo te deja sola búscame estoy en el Heritage y con gusto te acompaño mientras tu amigo sigue… en sus cosas –se levantó parándose delante de mí y tomando mi mano la besó- encantado de conocerte Serena y espero no sea la última vez.

Me levanté de la banca y solté su mano, algo había en él que me hacía sentir extraña, camine hacia el barandal del mirador y él me siguió con la mirada.

-Perdón ¿dije algo que te molesto?

-No Seiya, espero disfrutes tu viaje –le sonreía – y no sé si coincidamos de nuevo

-Sería una lástima, me agradas Serena sólo que hoy me siento un poco sólo –decía bajando la mirada y pateaba una piedrita- hoy especialmente extraño a mi familia.

-¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? Darien y yo daremos un viaje en bote ya no debe tardar y así no te sientes sólo… sé que a él no le molestará.

-Gracias –sonreía – pero no quiero causar molestias, me despido Serena seguramente tu amigo no tarda en llegar –camino para despedirse y tropezó con la piedra con la que jugaba abalanzándose hacia mí abrazándome y quedando muy cerca - pero que tonto soy –se incorporaba pero lo hacía lento.

-N… no… te preocupes –sentía que mi cara cambiaba de color.

-Discúlpame nuevamente y espero verte algún día hasta pronto Serena –y con un ademan se despidió.

Regresé a la banca y comencé a revisar las fotos que había tomado cuando llegó arrogante.

-¿Llevas mucho esperándome cabeza de chorlito?

-Si… bastante y ya me iba a ir

-Pues te he arruinado tus planes –decía sonriendo- anda vamos al lago ya Malachite se adelantó para rentar un bote.

-Oye arrogante… quiero pedirte algo

-Dime

-Tengo miedo que Andrew le haga algo a Mina

-¿Esa fue tu pesadilla anoche?

En cuanto mencionó lo de anoche me sonroje y agache la cabeza él se acercó a mí y me abrazo inesperadamente, me recargue en su torso mi lugar favorito y su delicioso perfume me invadió mil sensaciones de nuevo recorriéndome por completo podría estar así por siempre.

-No te preocupes ya hay alguien cerca de ella… todo el tiempo, por un momento pensé que le molestaría pero parece contenta…

-¿De verdad? ¿Desde cuándo?

-Anoche después de dejarte en tu habitación hable a Tokio y di la orden.

-Pero era de madrugada…

-En la empresa se trabaja las 24 horas del día Serena, no te preocupes tu hermana está bien protegida todo el tiempo te lo prometo.

-Gracias -levanté mi rostro haciendo que nuestras miradas se cruzarán su brazo rodeo mi cintura y con el otro tomó mi mentón sus labios bajaron a los míos besándome tiernamente tan dulce… nuestros labios parecían ser la unión perfecta hechos el uno para el otro, cuando se separó de mí, me atrajo abrazándome con fuerza.

-Es mejor irnos Malachite debe estar esperándonos.

Aun sin poder reaccionar deje que me guiara tomándome de la mano y caminamos hasta el lago parecía que flotaba entre nubes, jamás me sentí así.

.

.

.

En la orilla del lago estaba Malachite hablando con un hombre cerca de un bote, en cuanto llegamos con ellos Darien saludo amablemente al hombre y Malachite los presentaba, y aún estaba tan… en la luna que ni recuerdo bien que dijeron.

-Serena ¿estás bien?

-Eh si

-¿Segura? –decia Darien tocándome la frente.

-Si arrogante estoy bien

-Bueno, vamos ponte el chaleco y vamos a dar el paseo que quieres el clima esta de lo mejor.

Después de ponernos los chalecos y subir al bote nos despedimos de ambos hombres, y comenzamos el trayecto.

-Todo es tan hermoso

-Qué bueno que te ha gustado, mañana iremos a las cascadas Waldbachstrub, pensaba hacerlo hoy pero me tarde más de lo que pensaba.

-¿Y todo resuelto con el embajador?

-Si Brown, es un tipo rudo pero llegamos a un acuerdo y estaremos a cargo de la seguridad en la embajada.

-Espero no estar afectando tu trabajo con este viaje

-No cabeza de chorlito ya te dije también necesitaba unas vacaciones

-Oye y puedo invitar a un amigo mañana al paseo por las cascadas

-¿Amigo?

-Si mientras te esperaba en el mirador me encontré con un joven viene de Londres y esta solo ¿te molestaría si lo invito?

-No hay problema –dijo en tono serio cambiando totalmente su estado de humor

-Si no crees que deba decirle…

-Puedes invitar a quien quieras Serena

Aunque no lo decia se notaba serio así que ya no seguí insistiendo en invitar a Seiya

-Cuantos peces hay todo… esto es tan bello –y tomaba varias fotos más desde el bote que seguramente le encantarían a Mina.

Después de recorrer el lago en el bote regresamos a la orilla, aun Darien seguía bastante serio conmigo y apenas si respondía a lo que le preguntaba, al llegar hasta la orilla Malachite me ayudo a bajar del bote.

-Gracias Malachite.

-Para servirle señorita –dijo con su tono seco y serio

-Vamos a comer –sin dejarme decir nada arrogante me tomó de la mano y caminamos por el pueblo hasta llegar a la casa.

-¿Qué tal el paseo mis niños? –decia Zirconia siempre sonriente

-Es maravilloso hay tantos peces… y tomé varias fotografías más tarde te las muestro ¿pero qué es eso tan delicioso que huele?

-Siéntense en seguida les sirvo deben venir hambrientos.

-Voy al despacho comeré más tarde tengo algo que hacer –dijo en tono serio Darien y sin dejarnos responder camino al despacho, mientras Malachite entraba a la casa

-¿Malachite tu si vas a comer?

-Si señorita Serena… ya voy a la cocina

-No vamos siéntense conmigo, no me gusta comer sola

Tanto Zirconia como Malachite se veían uno al otro sorprendidos por mi invitación.

-Nosotros siempre comemos en la cocina –dijo Zirconia

-Bueno entonces comeré en la cocina con ustedes -y los tomaba a ambos del brazo llevándolos hasta la cocina.

Zirconia y yo platicábamos alegremente y reíamos con mis ocurrencias mientras Malachite como siempre serio comía con cierta prisa.

-Ojalá un día vayas de visita a Tokio Zirconia, te encantará conocer a mis hermanas

-Algún día mi niña

-Promételo…

-Te lo prometo mi niña ¿y que te ha parecido la comida?

-Deliciosa como siempre –Malachite se paraba de la mesa

-Me retiro, gracias –y salió rápidamente de la cocina

-¿Es siempre tan serio?

-Sí

-¿Por qué es así?

-Todos tenemos nuestra historia mi niña, solo te puedo decirte que ha sufrido mucho y carga con culpas que no son suyas, espero que algún día pueda hablar y librar su alma de tanto peso

-¿Pero qué es?

-Solo Malachite puede contarte su historia

Tal parecía que no sería tan fácil averiguar de Malachite, continúe platicando con Zirconia sobre Tokio mis bunnies y mis hermanas cuando Darien apareció por la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Mi niño quieres comer ya?

-Si por favor -decia sentándose en la mesa- me han dicho que se come bien aquí en la cocina

-Con lo delicioso que guisa Zirconia ya sea aquí o en el comedor se come delicioso arrogante ¿ya no estas molesto?

-No estaba molesto

-Ah pues me pareció que si

-Te pareció mal, ahora déjame comer tengo hambre

-Arrogante

-Cabeza de chorlito, silencio –Zirconia le dejaba su plato en la mesa y arrogante devoraba la comida, yo sonreía al verlo otra vez regresó el Darien que me gusta.

.

.

.

Después de la comida salimos a la terraza sentándonos en el sillón de mimbre, podía estar horas ahí viendo el paisaje y no me cansaría arrogante estaba a mi lado sumido en sus pensamientos.

-¿En qué piensas arrogante?

-En lo mágico que haces este lugar

-Que buen chiste yo no hago mágico ningún lugar, este lugar es realmente hermoso y perfecto

-Tú lo haces mejor –me veía dedicándome una sonrisa electrizante- espero lo estés disfrutando mucho.

-Si –decia bajando mi mirada a mis manos y supongo que sonrojada- mucho, Darien lo que paso anoche…

Y como ya era su costumbre sin esperarlo se acercó rodeándome con su brazo y acercándome a él deje que mi cabeza reposara en su hombro cerré los ojos y en silencio nos quedamos así varios minutos disfrutando de esos momentos, daría lo que fuera por saber que pensaba en esos momentos cuando lo escuche suspirar.

-¿Eso fue un suspiro arrogante?

-No sé de qué me hablas

-Lo escuche claro suspiraste

-No me di cuenta

-Arrogante –me decia separándome de él mientras sonreía divertido

-Cabeza de chorlito

-Mis niños lamento molestarlos –decia Zirconia que se asomaba por la puerta- pero tienes una llamada de Tokio mi niño Darien al parecer es urgente.

-Gracias voy de inmediato –se levantó y me ofrecía su mano para ayudarme, al tomarla esa sensación de nuevo –será mejor que entres comienza a sentirse frío.

-Si… iré a mi habitación quiero saber cómo le fue a Mina en su primer día.

Darien fue al despacho y yo subí a mi habitación puse el laptop en mi cama y espere a que se iniciara la sesión mientras mis dedos nerviosamente se movían, necesitaba hablar con Mina, apenas me conectaba cuando ella me mandaba la invitación para la video llamada.

-¿Cuéntame todo?

-No pasó nada Mina

-¿Por qué? ¿él no quiso?

-No... fui a buscarlo de hecho yo me distraje con… pero no hablemos de eso ahora, Darien me dijo que tienes a alguien cuidándote todo el tiempo.

-Sere –decía suspirando- estoy enamorada…

-Vaya por fin te diste cuenta y ya eres novia de Yaten

-No, pero como se te ocurre… estoy enamorada de Armand

-¿Qué? Pero Mina y Yaten…

-Él es como un hermano ya lo sabes bien Sere, no puedo verlo de otra manera, pero Armand –decia suspirando- es increíble, todo el día me estuvo cuidando es atento y caballeroso…

-Mina ¿él es quien te cuida?

-Si Sere, Darien lo designo para que este junto a mi todo el tiempo ¿y te acuerdas de la película del guardaespaldas?, creo que esa historia se hará realidad, es guapo y va a estar junto a mi todo el tiempo….

-Hermana creo que no debes hacerte ilusiones… finalmente está a tu lado porque es su trabajo, pero al menos estoy tranquila de que te cuidan.

-Sere las pesadillas que has tenido son ¿qué Andrew me tiene a mí?

-Si Mina, por favor ten cuidado dile lo mismo a Amy por favor no quiero que les haga daño

-No hermanita, créeme no quiero separarme de mi guardaespaldas –y ponía los codos en la mesa mientras sostenía su cara con sus manos suspirando

-También no quiero que te hagas ilusiones con él

-No te prometo nada y ahora dime ¿qué paso con el adonis?

-Ya te dije nada no ha pasado nada, hoy dimos un paseo en bote y tome fotos déjame conecto la cámara para descargarlas y te las mando, te van a encantar

-Si –grito emocionada- eres afortunada hermanita por las fotos que me has mandado se ve que el lugar es divino.

-Mañana Darien me llevará a unas cascadas y te prometo fotos de ese lugar

-Sere, ya te lo dije pero otra vez ahí va… por favor disfruta ese viaje, muchas quisieran estar en tu lugar créeme hasta yo.

-Es que es complicado Mina, yo no podría ir a buscarlo…

-Bueno deja que él tomé la iniciativa de nuevo y no dejes que se arrepienta, hacen linda pareja y yo creo que puede haber mucho más.

-También hay algo más Mina no creo que esto sea amor y si después de que Darien cambie su opinión de mi también esta lo de… tú sabes… yo no soy experta en eso y… solo estuve con Andrew una vez sabes que eso no fue tan lindo como esperaba, estaba nerviosa y ni siquiera lo disfrute

-Yo no te puedo aconsejar mucho pero, no pienses en nada disfruta el momento estas en un lugar divino Darien se ha comportado a la altura y creo que él si tiene experiencia solo déjate llevar pero te lo repito cuídate.

-Si Mina me cuidaré ya es tarde allá será mejor que vayas a dormir, debió ser un día cansado.

-Fue emocionante Sere y creo que tengo aun la adrenalina, además de que Armand es todo un profesional y yo me sentía como una famosa estrella – bostezaba- pero si ya tengo sueño mañana voy a unas pruebas de vestuario y tendré que levantarme temprano, por cierto me pondré ese vestido que me regalaste espero que a mi querido Armand le guste también –decia sonriendo.

-Te verás hermosa Mina cuídate mucho dile a Amy que le mando muchos besos, nos vemos mañana

-Descansa hermanita hasta mañana –y con su seña de amor y paz se despedía.

Cerré el lap y fui a la ventana estaba ya obscureciendo las primeras estrellas brillaban en el firmamento y la luna llena hacia acto de presencia se veía hermosa en ese lugar saliendo de entre las montañas fui por la cámara y tomé algunas fotos, seguramente desde afuera podrían verse mejor, así que busque un abrigo ya que me había quitado la sudadera, en el closet encontré uno de los que había comprado negro con botones grandes al frente y baje a la terraza que estaba iluminada con unas antorchas haciendo que se viera bastante bello y romántico me senté de nuevo en el sofá de mimbre suspiraba viendo hacia la luna.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así hipnotizada por la belleza de la luna en ese lugar todo parecía tan irreal, camine hasta el barandal de la terraza, cuando escuche su voz a mis espaldas.

-Me has asustado al ir a tu habitación y no encontrarte ahí, te busque como loco por toda la casa -y me abrazo quedando a mi espalda, su boca beso mi cabello y yo estaba ahí sin siquiera poder reaccionar- no me hagas esto nunca más, mi corazón dejo de latir.

-Darien estás temblando –pude ver que no llevaba puesto ningún abrigo y el frío ya se comenzaba a sentir - vamos a entrar.

-No –decia abrazándome más- déjame estar así sólo unos minutos más por favor…

Estar en sus brazos en ese lugar lo hacía todo aún más hermoso sin saber cómo me voltee hasta quedar de frente a él y me encontré de nuevo con esos ojos azul zafiro llenos de amor y pasión sin saber de donde saque valor tome su rostro en mis manos acercándolo a mis labios y lo besé el correspondió a mis besos exactamente igual que anoche llenos de pasión y deseo, de momento me tomó en sus brazos y camino hacia la casa yo rodee su cuello con mis brazos y me recosté en su pecho, subió las escaleras cargandome .

-¿Qué has hecho conmigo Serena? ¿Por qué no puedo resistirme a ti? –dijo con su voz ronca llena de deseo.

No sabía que responderle así que solo pude acercar mis labios a los suyos y me deje llevar me llevo a su habitación mis pies volvieron a tocar el suelo, nuevamente nuestros labios se unían en una danza sensual y deliciosa que hacía que mil emociones me recorrieran por completo.

-Serena estás segura que…

No lo deje continuar coloque mi dedo en sus labios y lo besó con ternura sonriendo… esa sonrisa, quito el edredón de la cama y volvió a mi lado besándome despacio lento saboreando mis labios fue cuando sentí el borde de la cama tras de mí, un gemido se escapó de nuestros labios y su boca comenzó a bajar por mi cuello con besos llenos de pasión y deseo sus manos llegaron a mis hombros y tiro hacia abajo el abrigo dejándolo caer en el suelo, mientras seguía besando mi cuello sus manos recorrían mi espalda y mis manos recorrían su suave cabello negro.

Mis manos llegaron a sus hombros y las baje recorriendo su torso hasta llegar a su cintura tome del borde su camisa roja haciéndola subir por su cabeza y quitándosela dejándola caer en el suelo, me recostó en la cama mientras nuestros labios se unían y nuestras lenguas danzaban en un beso cada vez más apasionado.

Se separó de mí mientras sus manos desabotonaban mi blusa lento haciéndome sufrir en cuanto término me levanto para quitarla volviéndome a recostar con delicadeza sus manos recorrían mis costados y bajaban recorriéndome sin apartar su mirada de mí llego a mis pies quitándome las medias y dando dulces besos en ellos, cerré los ojos e hice mi cabeza hacia atrás cada toque cada beso hacia que mi cuerpo se arqueara, todo era tan delicioso, sus manos llegaron a mi cintura y desabrocho mis pantalones besaba ahora mi estómago haciendo arquearme nuevamente mientras él aprovechaba para bajar mi pantalón y sus manos recorrían mis piernas hasta sacarlo por mis pies y dejarlo en el suelo.

Abrí los ojos para verlo de pie delante de mí con el torso desnudo era de verdad un adonis como le dice Mina, se quitaba los pantalones negros sin dejar de verme, ahora solo tenía unos boxers negros que ya dejaban notar la excitación que tenía se colocó en medio de mis piernas y fue subiendo haciendo que su peso quedara en sus codos que colocaba al lado de mi cabeza sus manos jugaban con mi cabello y su intensa mirada no dejaba de recorrer mi rostro.

-Tú haces que cada lugar sea mágico mi dulce Serena –y nuevamente me besaba apasionadamente mientras yo me abrazaba a su espalda, sin que sus labios se separaran de mi siguió besando mi cuello y llego a mis pechos- encaje mmm me encanta –dijo con voz entrecortada y ronca, beso mis pechos por encima de mi sostén haciéndome arquearme hacia él y sentir ya la dureza de su miembro, haciendo que unos gemidos se escaparan de mis labios, sus manos fueron a mi espalda para desabrocharme el sostén con destreza y lo dejaba caer, ahora su boca besaba y mordía despacio mi pezón ya duro mientras que con su mano recorría el otro, su boca pasaba de uno a otro besando succionando y mordiendo haciendo que la habitación se llenara de suspiros y gemidos de ambos.

-¿Estas segura? -decía separándose de mí.

-Si muy segura

Sus labios bajaron de mis pechos a mi estómago, beso alrededor de mi ombligo succionando y metiendo su lengua haciéndome que mil sensaciones llegarán ahí… sus manos fueron a mi cintura y bajaron ahora la última prenda que me cubría mientras más sensaciones me invadían cuando sus manos recorrían mis piernas en cuanto se deshizo de la prenda él hizo lo mismo con sus boxers dejándome ver su virilidad y excitándome aún más.

Volvió a mi lado recostándose a un lado su mano tomo algo del cajón de la mesa de noche, se incorporó y escuche como se rasgaba una bolsita, después de colocarse el preservativo volvió en busca de mis labios sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo y se recostaba encima de mi abriendo mis piernas para quedar en medio de ellas, sentía su virilidad cerca de mí y con un movimiento pude sentir como me invadía de poco, un gemido escapo de mis labios y él lo apago con los suyos mientras sentía como entraba completamente en mí, mordí su labio inferior haciendo que el gimiera comenzó a entrar y salir con movimientos lentos y aumentando su velocidad cada vez sus manos hicieron que flexionará mis piernas y rodeara su cintura haciendo más profundas las arremetidas mis movimientos seguían a los de él, sus labios buscaron mi boca y sus manos acariciando mi cabello con cada embestida mi cuerpo se ponía más y más rígido y fue cuando una explosión me hizo llegar al clímax me deshice en mil pedazos a su alrededor mientras sentía como él también lo hacía mientras gritaba mi nombre y se dejaba caer en mi pecho.

Mi corazón latía desbocado, sentía miles de gotitas en mi frente y como si flotará entre las nubes, se incorporaba poco a poco y su hermosa mirada azul se posó en la mía, aun con la respiración entrecortada me beso con ternura en la frente

-Mi Serena, al fin mía, por siempre y para siempre mía –beso mis labios y correspondí ya mi adicción eran esos deliciosos labios se recostó a mi lado jalo el edredón que estaba en el suelo halándome hacia él me recosté sobre su pecho y nuestras piernas se entrecruzaban mientras él me arropaba y abrazaba podía sentir su aliento en mi cabello.

Mis parpados pesaban y aunque no quería dormir el sueño hacía de las suyas de nuevo cuando apenas entre sueños pude escuchar su voz.

-Mi Serena no sabes cuánto deseo que le des luz a mi vida

Y así en mi lugar favorito me deje llevar por el sueño en donde solo había unos ojos azul zafiro viéndome con un inmenso amor.

**Hola hermosas aquí les dejo un capítulo más y perdonen por hacerlas sufrir pero en este he querido redimirme un poco, pues por fin hubo limonada a petición de muchas y espero les guste, como vieron también Seiya ya apareció y a partir del siguiente los malvados ya regresarán a hacer de las suyas U.U lo siento chicas pero no todo es color de rosa.**

**Quiero dedicar este capítulo a Nayeli Rodriguez que fue su cumpleaños ayer ;) lo prometido es deuda, mil abrazos y felicidades**

**Estoy agradecida como siempre con sus palabras que me dedican en cada capítulo y por favor no dejen de hacerlo me hacen muy feliz, voy de a poco contestándoles, como el trabajo me lo permita solo ténganme un poco de paciencia, esta semana ****Marie Mademoiselle Chiba**** fue la ganadora y recibió un pequeño detalle pero con mucho amor felicidades!**

**A las que tienen cuenta les responderé por PM a las que no aquí les respondo **

**Litakino morena: Te dejé sin palabras ayyy pero eso es bueno ¿verdad? ¿Verdad? XD ya te imagine con cara de picara lo siento… mil gracias por tus palabras y espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado besos lunares.**

**Daniel Luna:lo siento hermosa pero espero te gustara este capítulo lleno de amor, espero se te pasara rápido la semana besos y gracias por estar siempre al pendiente y comentar.**

**yssareyes48: Si Serena ya se dará cuenta aunque siempre están sus inseguridades y al aparecer Seiya también vendrá a complicar un poco, espero que me perdones haber dejado así el capítulo anterior pero era para que este lo disfrutarán al máximo.**

**Bepevikn: Hola hermosa espero que este también te guste mil gracias por pasar a comentar besos**

**MAGGUIE AINO:Mí querida abejita atrapada gracias por comentar estoy feliz de verte aquí y te mando abrazos de oso apretados también ;)**

**maria paolini: Hermosa mil gracias por tus palabras siempre tan linda yo también quiero a un arrogante así bueno creo que todas lo queremos U.U que bueno que te gusto el regalito te mando muchos besos lunares ;)**

**Nos leemos el próximo martes sin falta y les deseo una excelente semana, si quieren saber de adelantos sobre el próximo capítulo estén al pendiente en Facebook donde me encuentran como Mary Vi (Bunny Moon) y donde también sabrán de sorpresitas y regalos para el comentario de la semana besos lunares a todas**

**Bunny Moon**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

**Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

**"Te escogi a ti porque me di cuenta de que encontraste mi punto débil,la unica que descubrio la forma de calmar esta alma indomable,te escogí porque me di cuenta que valía la pena,valía los riesgos,valía la vida"**

Me movía en la cama y sentía mi cuerpo adolorido, una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro al recordar por qué… metí mi mano bajo la almohada y mi rostro se hundía en ella y ahí estaba su aroma… delicioso, abrí mis ojos y lo busque a mi lado pero no estaba ahí, me di vuelta quedando de espaldas a la cama, aún medio dormida lo llamé pero no se escuchaba ningún ruido en la habitación todo era silencio, me envolví en la sabana y fui al baño, se veía aun el espejo empañado lo había ocupado pero no estaba.

Camine de regreso a la cama y si… ahora que él y yo habíamos… se acabó el encanto, no había cedido a él y todo era un juego del gato y el ratón pero ahora las cosas cambiarían, vi mi ropa en una silla seguramente la levantó pero no estaba la de él, fui a la silla tomé mi ropa y comencé a vestirme rápidamente, miles de dudas habían ahora en mi cabeza ¿todo terminaba aquí? Tal vez ahora después de haber logrado tenerme en su cama haberme hecho suya el cuento de hadas se había terminado, ya vestida salí de ahí camine rápidamente a mi recámara.

Apenas cerré la puerta las lágrimas comenzaron a salir… _no debes llorar Serena_, sin embargo no podía evitarlo anoche todo fue tan hermoso sé que no debo compararlo pero con Andrew fue tan distinto, en cambio en sus brazos, me hizo llegar al cielo tocar las estrellas estallar en mil pedazos me besó como nadie, cada centímetro de mi piel la habían recorrido sus labios, dormir entre sus brazos había sido lo más delicioso me trato con delicadeza, me hizo el amor, no puedo decir que era solo sexo lo vi en sus ojos pero… ahora me sentía vacía, quería abrir los ojos y verlo dormir a mi lado tocar sus labios y besarlo nuevamente pero claro se trata de Darien Shields…

Fui al baño y me quité rápidamente la ropa entré a la ducha, mis lágrimas se perdían entre el agua de la regadera, sólo fue una noche no debió ser importante para él pero para mí sí, yo no solo le entregue mi cuerpo sino mi alma mi corazón todo entera y para él no fue nada más que sólo una noche de sexo… tal vez no debería de darle importancia y tratar de disimular que no pasó nada pero ahora como lo vería a los ojos, no podría

Salí de la regadera y me enrede en la toalla quite el vapor del espejo veía mi rostro mis ojos llorosos, _no debes darle la importancia que él le está dando_, si para él no fue importante debo disimular y hacer lo mismo… es lo mejor, salí del baño y abrí el closet tome sin prestar atención a la ropa apenas fue lo primero que estuvo al alcance de mi mano, me vestí como robot con muchas ideas en la mente recordaba sus palabras, sus caricias, sus besos ¿no significo nada? ¿Es que debo preguntarle? Cuando tocaron a mi puerta

-Mi niña Serena ¿estas despierta?

-Si –respondí con mi voz quebrada y Zirconia entró

-Mi niño Darien salió muy temprano a correr y me dijo que no te hiciera ruido por eso no había subido a hacer las habitaciones… ¿todo bien?

-Si –decia sin verla a la cara sentía que si lo hacía ella descubriría que él y yo…

-Está listo el desayuno mi niña baja para que te sirva

-Si muchas gracias ahora voy y… Darien ¿ya regresó?

-Si hace unos minutos me preguntó si habías bajado, pero recibió una llamada de Tokio y se encerró en el despacho, Malachite está con él, anda baja desayuna un poco.

-Enseguida bajo –Zirconia salió y me recargue en la mesita del tocador ¿Cómo podré verlo como si nada hubiera pasado? _Animo Serena_ me repetía para darme fuerza me termine de arreglar el cabello mi peinado de antes… mi vista bajó al brillo labial cereza… recuerdos vinieron a mi mente… no voy a poder.

Mina, tengo que contarle y que me aconseje ella que ve todo desde fuera puede ayudarme encendí el lap y espere se me hizo eterno el que encendiera, en cuanto quedo lista inicie sesión pero no estaba ahí… claro me habló de una prueba de vestuario… mis dedos tamborileaban en la mesita ¿Qué debo hace a quién recurrir? Sólo Mina me entendería y ella es mi otra mitad quien sabe todo de mí ¿y si le envió un correo? lo leería y sería más rápida su respuesta,

Rápidamente le escribí sin entrar en detalles sobre lo de anoche pero si mis dudas y miedos lo envié al fin después de pensarlo un poco más, tomé aire varias veces un último vistazo en el espejo y fui a la puerta _tengo que lograrlo, _me repetía ese mantra para darmevalor bajé las escaleras y al llegar a la mitad pude escuchar su voz, mis piernas comenzaron a temblar no sería fácil me detuve de la pared y baje de a poco al acercarme se escuchaba también la voz de Malachite estaba tan nerviosa que no preste atención en lo que hablaban pero discutían…

Cuando llegué hasta el final de la escalera Malachite alzo la vista hacia mí y con una reverencia me saludo haciendo que Darien guardará silencio.

-Señorita Serena buen día.

-Buen día Malachite… Darien –sin voltear a verme ni responder mi saludo quedó en silencio por unos minutos

-Ve a arreglar eso Malachite y me avisas cuando todo esté bien –Malachite con una reverencia se retiró al despacho, Darien por fin volteó a verme su rostro era de preocupación pero trató de disimular sonriendo, no ese no es el Darien de siempre.

-No quise despertarte

-Gracias –dije bajando la mirada al suelo y él se acercó a mí me apretó entre sus brazos pude sentir como suspiraba al tenerme así sentí sus labios en mi cabello, al estar entre sus brazos me sentí segura de nuevo, me separó un poco de él tomo mi mentón entre su mano y acercó sus labios a los míos regreso el Darien que tanto me gusta.

-Vamos a desayunar, hoy quiero que salgamos a la cascada

-¿Todo bien? Por un momento escuche que discutían

-No es nada solo cosas del trabajo, anda vamos a desayunar –me soltaba y tomaba mi mano su sonrisa lobuna se dibujaba en su rostro- ¿cocina?

-Si –sonreía también ¿será que si le importo?

Caminábamos tomados de la mano cuando Zirconia salía de la cocina con las cosas para la mesa.

-Ya venía con las cosas vamos mis niños siéntense ahora les sirvo

-Vamos a comer en la cocina contigo al parecer es su lugar favorito de Serena

-Si –y le quitaba las cosas de las manos a la sorprendida Zirconia, mientras Darien la tomaba de los hombros y la hacía caminar de regreso, yo ponía las cosas en la mesa para los tres mientras Darien me veía ir de un lado a otro ayudando.

-Ya mi niña siéntate que estoy para servirles

-No Zirconia esto lo hago todos los días en casa ya te había platicado que todos teníamos que hacer el desayuno en la cocina y ayudábamos.

-Bueno ya ve a sentarte solo llevaré esto – me mostraba un plato con panqueques

-Es que son deliciosos tienes un ingrediente secreto ¿verdad?

-Algo así mi niña y a donde piensan ir hoy

-A las cascadas Waldbachstrub, Malachite me dijo como llegar hasta allá

-No es tan difícil mi niño y además podrán disfrutar del camino ya lo verán

Entro Malachite a la cocina se notaba preocupado hizo una reverencia y Darien sin voltear a verlo seguía con su desayuno.

-Señor Shields lamento interrumpirlo, necesitan hablar con usted es importante.

-Ahora voy –se notaba aun serio con él

-Malachite ¿has desayunado ya?

-Si señorita Serena gracias –respondió como siempre muy formal y seco

-Sólo Serena… por favor Malachite –solo hizo una reverencia y salió de la cocina

-Darien mis hermanas…. ¿están bien?

-Si… son cosas de la embajada no te preocupes no tardaré termino la llamada me doy un baño y nos vamos a ese recorrido –me guiñaba el ojo mientras se limpiaba la boca y le sonreía a Zirconia –como siempre delicioso gracias.

Salió de la cocina puse mis codos en la mesa y recargue mi mentón entre mis manos mientras veía por la puerta donde había salido un suspiro se escapó de mis labios.

-Mi niña creo que tú eres la indicada estás haciendo milagros

-¿Indicada?

-Si ya me había contado mi niña Rei pero ahora lo veo, ese brillo en los ojos de mi niño por fin regresó tú lo has logrado.

-¿Por qué dices eso Zirconia?

-Yo llegué aquí hace dos meses –decía mientras levantaba los platos de la mesa y caminaba al lavabo- aun vi a mi niño Darien en ese estado de… como decirlo, muerto en vida trabajando como loco no importándole nada ni nadie, casi no sonreía y si lo hacía era una sonrisa nada sincera, pero ahora que lo veo de nuevo aquí es mi niño Darien de tiempo atrás.

-Lo dices por lo de Saori

-Si ella lo cambio totalmente, esa mujer hizo de mi niño alguien distinto metido en problemas con todos, en algún momento hasta se enfrentó a sus padres por ella, no existía nadie más que esa mujer…

-Ya me había contado algo Rei y Lita

-Ni siquiera mis niñas lo hacían entrar en razón ni mi Rei

-Qué difícil debió ser todo

-No sabes cuánto mi niña… pero tú estás logrando traer de vuelta a mi Darien de antes de esa mujer y me da mucho gusto.

-Yo –me sonrojaba y bajaba la mirada- no sé si lo logre

-Confía en la experiencia de esta vieja, sólo ten un poco de paciencia

-Seguiré tu consejo -decía sonriéndole

-¿Por qué no aprovechas la visita a la cascada y hacen un picnic? Yo te preparó todo además el día está más que perfecto

-Es buena idea pero yo te ayudo a preparar las cosas

-Mejor ve al pueblo a comprar una cesta, eso es lo que me hace falta anda mi niña yo me encargo de los demás

-Pero Zirconia no es justo que…

-Nada, nada –me tomaba de los hombros y me llevaba a la puerta- tu busca eso mientras yo preparó si viene mi niño Darien le diré que te estas alistando para salir anda date prisa

-Está bien no me tardo nada – salí de la casa y de verdad el día estaba precioso el cielo estaba más azul que nunca y el sol calentaba delicioso, caminé sonriendo por las calles todo me parecía más hermoso las casas cubiertas de enredaderas, las flores los olores del campo era todo tan bello, llegue hasta el centro y después de preguntarles a algunas personas del lugar me indicaron donde conseguir la cesta.

Ya con la cesta en la mano, caminaba de regreso cuando escuche una voz a mis espaldas

-¿De nuevo sola? Creo que tu amigo no te cuida como debería

-Seiya –sonreía e iba a su encuentro- aun sigues aquí ¿Cómo estás?

-Vaya pero hoy estas más hermosa Serena

-Gracias –me sonrojaba- no pensé encontrarte ¿ya has ido al lago?

-Si de allá vengo, pero nada como disfrutarlo con una grata compañía porque no vamos y platicamos un rato, la verdad estoy aburrido Serena…

-Lo siento mucho Seiya tengo que regresar a la casa voy a salir con…

-¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí? –escuche a mis espaldas la voz de Darien que con sólo el tono de voz parecía enfurecido vi, como la cara de Seiya se puso pálida y en un momento Darien lo sostenía de la camisa y lo levantaba del suelo, aun sorprendida y sin saber que pasaba ya que no podía reaccionar fue cuando Malachite se metió entre ellos separando a Darien de Seiya.

-Señor Shields por favor la gente del pueblo no le gusta ningún tipo de escándalo

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí Seiya?

-Darien que sorpresa encontrarte aquí, no me digas que él es con quien vienes Serena

Malachite sostenía a Darien mientras Seiya se desarrugaba la camisa, aun sin saber que pasaba solo los veía sin poder pronunciar palabra entonces recordé su nombre es… el hermano de

-¿Michiru te ha mandado a fastidiarme el viaje?

-No alucines Darien ni mi madre ni Michiru saben dónde estoy solo fue una linda coincidencia –decía viéndome de una forma… se puso sus gafas de sol y se cruzó de brazos sonriendo.

-Señorita Serena por favor vayan de regreso a la casa, Señor Shields por favor…. Esta gente –decía señalando con la cabeza a las personas que veían atónitas como yo con lo que ocurría- no están acostumbrados a esto se lo suplico.

-Encárgate de que regrese a Tokio Malachite si es posible llévalo tú mismo lo quiero lejos de aquí.

-Si señor ahora por favor regresen a la casa

Darien me tomo de la mano y dimos algunos pasos cuando se escuchó la voz de Seiya de nuevo

-Serena… te mereces más no te conformes con menos

Darien soltó mi mano y avanzo de regreso a grandes zancadas pero Malachite se interpuso entre él y Seiya mientras este último sonreía cínicamente y se ocultaba tras Malachite.

-Señor por favor no caiga en su juego regresen a la casa yo me ocupo de todo.

-No lo quiero cerca de aquí y Seiya te lo advierto no te acerques a Serena porque te hago tragarte tus palabras

-¿Primo pero que hice? No tienes por qué molestarte, vamos toma la vida más ligera o terminarás mal, te veo en Tokio que lo disfrutes el lugar es –decia recorriendo con la mirada- hermoso y más con la compañía de Serena.

Y riendo camino por las calles, Malachite aun sostenía a Darien que al ver a Seiya alejarse lo suficiente regresó conmigo y me tomó de la mano llevándome casi a rastras de regreso a casa, durante el regreso guarde silencio se veía muy molesto y como no después de todo lo que pasó y yo que iba a imaginar que Seiya era su primo.

Preferí guardar silencio y esperar a que se calmara para explicarle todo, cuando entramos Zirconia nos esperaba se veía nerviosa.

-Mi niño mira yo le pedí que bajará al pueblo a conseguir…

-Está bien nos dejas solos

Zirconia camino a la cocina aun angustiada la pobre y si hubiera visto lo que sucedió estaría peor.

-Serena… ¿qué te dijo?

-Nada, Darien yo no pensé que se trataba de –camino quedando frente de mí y me tomo de los hombros

-¿Dime te hizo algo? ¿Dijo algo?

-No Darien apenas si cruzamos un par de palabras

-Perdón por reaccionar así –me apretaba a su pecho y yo rodee su cintura con mis brazos recargándome en su pecho, su corazón latía desbocado- Seiya es manipulador y no quiero que te haga daño, por favor no vuelvas a acercarte a él.

-No lo haré te lo prometo –nos quedamos así unos minutos, aunque si por mi fuera me gustaría estar así por siempre- ¿sigue en pie la visita a la cascada?

-Si –sonreía solo subo a darme un baño

-Yo prepararé algo con Zirconia anda ve no quiero que se haga más tarde

Me dio un dulce beso en los labios y subió las escaleras, fui a la cocina Zirconia debía estar nerviosa en cuanto entré camine hacia ella y la abrace

-Mi niña perdón no quise que se molestará contigo pero subió a buscarte y cuando no te encontró se puso muy nervioso…

-No te preocupes ya todo está bien, aquí está la cesta –decía dejándola en la mesa-  
¿aún falta algo?

-Tengo todo listo sube a cambiarte mientras lo coloco todo ahí anda

Le di una sonrisa a Zirconia y fui a mi habitación apenas cerré la puerta a mis espaldas suspiré todo lo que pasa al lado de Darien es emoción tras emoción y Seiya aquí… seguramente mintió y si lo envió Michiru, ahora entiendo porque algo me ponía nerviosa con él siendo su hermano no debe ser de confiar y mucho menos con lo que pasó entre él y Saori suspiré y caminé hacia el lap que aún seguía encendido fui al correo pero no tenía respuesta de Mina, con un sin número de emociones fui al closet y vi ahí un vestido negro con motitas blancas con tirantes ese que me gusta tanto y el único que empaque fui a cambiarme y a cepillarme un poco el cabello, cuando Darien llamaba a mi puerta

-Serena ¿estas lista?

-Si ahora bajo

-No tardes – y escuche como bajaba por las escaleras, no sé si aún por todo lo que había pasado o no tener noticias de Mina me sentía tan nerviosa así que le envié un correo más

**Mina por favor contéstame el correo dime que al menos estas bien, tengo mucho que contarte, ahora tengo que salir pero por favor conéctate más tarde para platicar.**

Baje las escaleras y ya me esperaba Darien, Zirconia caminaba con la cesta hacia nosotros

-Mi niño hemos preparado esto para un picnic que disfruten el día y el hermoso paisaje

-Gracias Zirconia –tomaba la cesta, me extendía su mano y sonreía de regreso el Darien que tanto me gusta.

Caminamos por un sendero y todo era verde más de lo que podría imaginar las flores que habían eran hermosas y en ese momento recordé…

-Darien olvidé la cámara para las fotos de Mina.

-¿Quieres que regresemos?

-No… creo que podremos venir otro día y tomarlas

-¿estas segura podemos volver por ella?

-Si segura, se nos hará más tarde se tendrá que conformar con lo que le cuente –aunque conociendo mi hermana va a estar más concentrada en tener otro tipo de detalles que este paseo por la cascada, tomó de nuevo mi mano y seguimos caminando

Después de varios metros al dar vuelta en un pequeño sendero pudimos ver por fin la cascada la hermosa caída de 90 metros en medio de ese paisaje era simplemente maravilloso, habían algunas pocas personas que estaban disfrutando el día y nosotros buscamos un lugar para sentarnos, en la cesta encontré una manta que Darien inmediatamente la extendió a los pies de un gran árbol se sentó extendiendo sus piernas y recargándose en el tronco alzaba su brazo invitándome a ir con él me senté a su lado y el me atrajo a su pecho, así en silencio nos quedamos un rato observando.

-Ya tú me has contado tu historia y te dije que algún día correspondería a eso –sin separarme de él y abrazada a su pecho lo escuche, con voz calmada y seria comenzó su relato.

-Supongo que Rei ya te contó un poco de nuestra infancia, ella no recuerda nada era tan pequeña y eso siempre lo agradezco, aunque su mayor deseo será siempre haber conocido a nuestra madre al menos en alguna foto

-Tú no guardaste alguna

-No, tenía solo 6 años pero ella era hermosa muy parecida a Rei el mismo color cabello sus mismos ojos, su piel blanca sonreía exactamente igual que ella…

-Se lo has dicho a Rei

-Siempre pero ella quisiera verla, muchas veces me dice que fui afortunado de al menos haberla conocido, pero yo le digo que es mejor así

-¿Por qué?

-Mi madre… yo siempre lo he dicho debería haberse amado un poco y no permitir que ese hombre –vi que su puño se cerraba con coraje al recordarlo lo tomé entre mis manos y acaricie sus nudillos haciendo que lo abriera y entrelazara su mano con la mía

-Tal vez lo amaba demasiado

-No debió… siempre la veía golpeada sonreía pero tenía una gran tristeza en su mirada, cuando me dijo que tendría una hermanita, tuve miedo, ese hombre podría hacerles daño a las dos así que yo tenía que hacer algo

-Pero eras tan pequeño…

-Yo aun así quería intentarlo, un día llego ese hombre y quiso golpearla pero yo me atravesé y recibí esos golpes, no me importaba más que protegerlas, nunca lo había hecho y las veces que intentaba siempre mi madre recibía los golpes por mí pero eso jamás se repetiría mi madre pidió ayuda a unos vecinos y me lo quitaron de encima había descargado conmigo su furia guardada, escapo del lugar y yo estuve algunos dias en el hospital.

No tenía palabras, solo me abrace a él con fuerza y él hizo lo mismo depositaba besos en mi cabello mientras hacía círculos con sus manos en las mías, y unos minutos después siguió hablando.

-Al salir del hospital decidí trabajar y fui con un hombre a una tienda le pedí trabajo y yo creo más por lástima que por de verdad necesitarme me empleo, le ayudaba a cargar cajas a limpiar y aunque fuera pesado para mi edad lo hacía pensando en mi madre y mi hermana, cada tarde regresaba y me encontraba a mi madre con su vientre abultado y lavando ropa de vecinos que le daban para ayudarnos, sentía impotencia porque quería ayudarla más pero como….

Podía imaginar a un pequeño de apenas seis años cabello negro sus ojos zafiro angustiado y desesperado por ayudar a su madre y mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Una noche ese hombre regreso a la casa bastante embriagado y gritando maldiciones yo estaba tan cansado que no lo escuche, mi madre trato de calmarlo pero recibió unos golpes no sé por cuanto tiempo pero cuando abrí los ojos y al verlo golpeándola me abalance a él tomándolo de los cabellos golpeándolo con los puños, mordiéndolo, era como una fiera llena de odio y furia al escuchar todo llegaron los vecinos y esta vez lo atraparon entregándolo a las autoridades pero mi madre estaba inconsciente, la llevaron al hospital… esa noche nació Rei.

-¿No tenían a nadie más con quién recurrir?

-No, mi madre estaba sola por eso él se aprovechó para hacerle daño por tanto tiempo, cuando ella salió del hospital regresamos a la casa pero aún tenía miedo de que cuando saliera de la cárcel ese hombre nos buscará, trabajo muy duro para sacarnos adelante, yo le ayudaba en cuidar de Rei y trabajar pero cada día los gastos aumentaban como su preocupación, un día sin esperarlo ese hombre salió de la cárcel y llego con nosotros.

Me apretó fuerte a su pecho y yo lo abrazaba igual sabía que venía lo más difícil para él, en este momento no había palabras para consolarlo sino solo estar así y escucharlo.

-Mi madre tomó un cuchillo de la mesa le dijo que nos defendería de él y no nos volvería a lastimar ellos dos forcejearon y en un momento vi sangre él se separó de ella y con las manos llenas de sangre se dejó caer en el suelo llorando, vi como mi madre caía al suelo sin vida con el cuchillo enterrado en su vientre, la había matado –su voz se entrecorto sentí sus lágrimas caer y yo lloraba con él no podía hacer más, cuando pudo siguió- estábamos solos, recuerdo que tomé en mis brazos a Rei y no dejaba que nadie me apartará de ella tenía que cuidarla sólo éramos ella y yo.

Todo esto era tan doloroso ahora entendía porque ese lazo entre Rei y él ambos solo se tenían entre sí y yo... al menos mi infancia fue hermosa, feliz con mis padres siempre tan contentos tan enamorados, mis hermanas y yo siempre unidas, todo era maravilloso comparado con lo que había sufrido Darien.

-Gea y Armando habían llegado apenas a Tokio y mi madre recorría orfanatos ayudando a todo el que lo necesitara conoció nuestro caso, ella fue la única que pudo consolarme y tomarnos entre sus brazos a Rei y a mí, desde ese día ambos lucharon hasta que por fin nos adoptaron a los dos, para no separarnos nunca.

-Darien, sé que por parte de tu madre no habían más familiares pero por parte de tu padre de él ¿no había más familia que los ayudará?

-Mi padre… Armando investigó al parecer ese sujeto tenía un abuelo y un hermano pero los buscaron por cielo mar y tierra, sin tener resultados, por eso tardo el proceso de adopción tenían que agotar todas las posibilidades de familiares que pudieran reclamarnos, cuando se agotaron los recursos por fin fuimos Shields desde ese día nuestras vidas cambiaron, no tengo más padre que Armando y una madre no biológica pero si de corazón Gea.

-Son unas personas tan excepcionales, los aman tanto a los tres.

-Lo sé nos dieron todo lo que en algún momento nos faltó y Rei ha sido más Shields que nadie, llego a brazos de mi madre siendo apenas una bebé de unos pocos meses, Lita ya tenía un poco más de un año, y yo siempre doy gracias a que Rei no vivió lo que vi.

-Pero Darien, no has querido investigar tal vez tu abuelo ya falleció pero tienes un tío.

-Que podría ser igual que ese hombre… no gracias, para mí no hay más familia que mis padres Lita y Rei solo ellos –me soltó y se acostó completamente en el suelo cerrando sus ojos y poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

No podía siquiera imaginar su sufrimiento siendo tan pequeño como mis bunnies, como mi querido Zafiro mi pequeñito había perdido a su madre pero tenía el amor y todo el cariño de su padre y él jamás le haría algo a su hijo, suspiré los extrañaba pero estar aquí y que Darien me abriera su corazón era algo que no tenía precio y todo valía la pena, me acerque despacio hasta él y estando cerca de sus labios cerré los ojos.

Apenas mis labios tocaron los suyos, giro haciéndome quedar debajo de él y me beso de una forma muy tierna haciéndome volar, con solo un beso hacía que miles de sensaciones recorrieran mi cuerpo, no quería que esto terminará jamás su corazón estaba en mil pedazos desde niño con todo lo que sufrió y luego con Saori, pero yo quería ayudarlo pegar con amor cada uno de ellos hacerlo volver a creer, confiar, amar.

-Serena –dijo separando sus labios de los míos- aún no puedo prometerte nada, no sé qué es amar, creí saberlo pero tú –acercaba su dedo a mis labios- me estás haciendo descubrir otras cosas y no quiero lastimarte, no puedo lastimarte quiero que sepas quien soy y que soy para que me digas si en algún momento puedes llegar a quererme un poco.

-Darien ya te quiero… anoche yo me entregue completamente a ti no solo en cuerpo también en alma porque sé que aunque somos diferentes podemos lograrlo, Mina me dijo algo que es muy cierto no debemos pensar en el pasado ya fue y no podemos hacer nada, tampoco que nos atormente el futuro es incierto y nunca sabemos que puede pasar, mejor disfrutemos el momento, yo estoy muy feliz aquí a tu lado no pido más.

-Sé de todo lo que hablan de mí y en parte lo he provocado no he actuado bien hay muchas cicatrices en mi alma, pero quiero que confíes en mí que me dejes mostrarte como soy realmente y entonces decidas si quieres estar a mi lado Serena

-Darien yo –silencio mis palabras con un beso

-No ahora, conóceme ve como soy déjame conocerte en todos tus momentos y tu haz lo mismo conóceme en todos mis momentos y entonces me respondes –y nuevamente nuestros labios se unieron en un beso lleno de promesas de pasión y de amor.

.

.

.

El día fue sencillamente maravilloso pasamos riendo y disfrutando absolutamente todo lo que teníamos en ese momento después de contarme lo terrible que fue su infancia podía verlo más relajado, quería que al menos después de contarme lo que paso todo eso lo dejará atrás, para divertirlo le conté de mis bunnies y sus travesuras de mis pequeños de cómo es que Mina y yo somos tan unidas y las locuras de mi hermana, también como cuando niñas cambiábamos de ropa para confundir a Amy y papá, era tarde y decidimos comer las frutas quesos y unos emparedados que nos preparó Zirconia también descubrimos una botella de vino con dos copas ella piensa en todo, la tarde comenzaba a caer y subimos a una pequeña colina donde nos sentamos a ver la puesta de sol me recargue en su hombro y el rodeo con su brazo mis hombros así como el sol se ocultaba pedía que se llevará nuestros recuerdos dolorosos y que a la mañana siguiente nos invadiera con nuevos rayos de esperanza.

Emprendimos el viaje de regreso tomados de las manos sonriendo y aun hablando de muchas cosas tan tontas pero que nos hacían reír como nunca hasta que por fin llegamos a casa.

Encontramos a Zirconia dormitando en el sofá de la sala cerca de la chimenea y ambos sonreímos cuando Malachite salía del despacho y creo que por un momento apenas un pequeño momento una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al vernos felices.

-Señor Shields todo está en orden

-¿Y en Tokio?

-Es mejor que hablemos en el despacho tengo que comentarle varios asuntos de… la embajada

-Ve mientras yo subo y platico con Mina tengo que describirle la cascada y seguramente me regañara por las fotos.

-Prometo que antes de irnos te llevaré de nuevo para que las tomes para ella.

-Es una promesa arrogante, ahora ve y ponte al día que yo lo haré con Mina -le di un beso en la mejilla haciéndolo sonreír y subí a mi habitación… estoy feliz demasiado feliz –

Encendí el lap mientras me descalzaba los zapatos y me estiraba sonriendo seguramente Mina me regañaría por demorarme luego querría saber sobre lo de anoche de solo pensarlo me ponía roja no ni a ella se lo contaría solo le podría decir que fue maravilloso y esa palabra se quedaba corta con todo lo que había pasado.

En cuanto inicie sesión vi que Mina no estaba conectada pero que extraño, abrí el correo y no encontré ninguno de ella eso hizo que un frio recorriera mi cuerpo, no... Mina no debe estar bien, un correo llamo mi atención no conocía el remitente pero solo decía vestido amarillo, lo abrí en cuanto leí el correo, sentí que un gran hueco se abría a mis pies.

"_**Ese vestido amarillo jamás lo olvidaré con él te vi por primera vez, aunque a tu hermana se le ve fantástico también"**_

Con lágrimas en los ojos salí de la habitación para ir con Darien que me encontraba justo a la mitad de la escalera y me abrazaba al verme así apenas si entre sollozos pude decir

-Mina… la tiene él

-Serena lo siento tanto, no sé bien que pasó…

-Dime –me separé de él gritándole- que ha pasado, tú dijiste que no les pasaría nada, lo prometiste.

-Señorita Serena –decia Malachite que estaba ya tras de él- su hermana evadió nuestra seguridad, escapó de su escolta personal, ya hay gente buscándola por todos lados, créame que no dejaremos que le suceda nada.

-Pero es que… Darien recibí un correo tienes que verlo –y lo jale con rumbo a mi habitación en cuanto lo vieron Malachite y Darien se vieron atónitos- ya la tiene Darien por favor quiero regresar a Tokio ahora mismo.

-Señorita no podemos ya es muy tarde hay neblina es peligroso hacer el viaje en carretera con estas condiciones voy a preparar todo y salimos mañana temprano.

-No… le puede hacer daño y todo es mi culpa él me quiere a mí y no quiero… no quiero perderla como a mis padres –caí de rodillas llorando inmediatamente Darien me abrazo y yo me abrace a él me aferraba a su cuerpo porque si no lo hacía sentía romperme en mil pedazos- si le pasa algo…

-Te lo juro que no pasará nada. Malachite ve a preparar el viaje que este todo listo, y dile a Zirconia que suba por favor, toda la gente la necesito trabajando que la busquen por debajo de las piedras donde sea.

-Darien… ¿y Amy?

-Está bien ya está en tu casa acabo de llamarla, Rei y Lita irán por ella lo mejor es que no este sola, confía en mi por favor, te lo suplico.

No podía parar de llorar Malachite salió de la habitación aún me quedé varios minutos en el suelo abrazada de Darien poco después me levanto en brazos llevándome a la cama Zirconia entraba corriendo y quitaba las cobijas de la cama para que me recostará no quería separarme de él me abrazaba con fuerza para que no me soltará si lo hacía sentía que caería a un hoyo negro y profundo del cual no podría salir.

Unos minutos después Zirconia me acercaba un vaso y una pastilla

-No… no quiero

-Por favor mi amor hazlo te necesito tranquila, por favor –acercaba a mis labios la pastilla y la tomé unos minutos después mis ojos se cerraban con pesadez, y dormía solo escuchaba su voz calmarme sus manos acariciar mi espalda y en sus brazos me abandone _debo confiar en él_

.

.

.

Desperté mi cabeza me dolía y aun me sentía mareada no quería moverme aun no recordaba nada todo eran brumas en mi mente, pero ahí estaba a mi lado abrazándome, protegiéndome, profundamente dormido, aun con la ropa de ayer no se había movido ni un poco no me dejo sola en toda la noche, me abrace a él hundí mi cara en su torso su delicioso aroma, apenas se movió un poco acaricio mi espalda su voz ronca retumbo en su pecho.

-Tranquila

-¿Qué paso?

-Zirconia empaco tus cosas y solo estábamos esperando a que despertarás, vamos de regreso a Tokio

-Mina…

-La siguen buscando

-¿Entonces sí la tiene?-se quedó en silencio y hacia círculos en mi espalda

-Yo mismo iré a buscarla pero necesito saber que estás tranquila te prometo que la traeré sana y salva

-Darien… por favor que no le haga daño…

-Te lo prometo vamos ve a la ducha tu ropa ya está en el baño yo también iré a cambiarme y nos vamos en cuanto estés lista.

Me ayudo a levantarme me dio un beso tierno en la frente mientras entre sus manos tomaba mi rostro

-Vamos date prisa…

Me bañe rápido y me vestí como pude vi mi maleta ya hecha y mis cosas guardadas empaque lo último y tome la maleta di un último vistazo era hermoso todo pero tenía que volver a la realidad por Mina, salí de la habitación en el pasillo esperaba Malachite en cuanto me vio salir se acercó a mi tomando la maleta evitaba mirarme a los ojos.

-¿Dime qué fue lo que paso? Por favor…. Malachite

-Su hermana fue con Armand su custodio a una prueba de vestuario, salieron del lugar y ella pidió que la llevará a comer, al parecer malentendió alguna situación con Armand aun así estamos investigando que él no diera pie a nada más…

-No entiendo Malachite ¿qué sucedió con él y Mina?

-Armand es casado y su hermana pensó que tal vez él estaba interesado en ella, al enterarse escapo de él le están buscando por todos lados, créame señorita Serena estamos haciendo todo para encontrarla, en cuanto lleguemos yo saldré a buscarla personalmente.

-Mina –mi corazón estaba en mil pedazos como el suyo se hizo ilusiones y al descubrir que no era soltero… - por favor Malachite cualquier cosa que pase promete que me lo dirás

-Si señorita

-No quiero que me oculten nada

-No lo haré

Darien salía de su habitación fue hasta nosotros me abrazo y así bajamos las escaleras al pie Zirconia nos esperaba con lágrimas en los ojos

-Serena se valiente, por favor avísame cuando lleguen y estés con tu hermana, yo sé que mi niño la va a encontrar

-Zirconia –la abrazaba sollozando – te voy a extrañar

-Pero puedes volver cuando quieras si tú se lo pides mi Darien te traerá sin pensarlo, vamos mi niña es hora de partir

Después de un último abrazo caminamos a la parte alta del pueblo donde se había quedado aparcada la camioneta, Darien me ayudo a subir y fue del otro lado ayudo aun a Malachite a guardar las cosas en la camioneta, yo me recargue en el vidrio sin poder evitar las lágrimas recorrían mi rostro, Darien subió a mi lado y me atrajo hacia él en sus brazos me abandone sólo él podía darme un poco de consuelo.

Llegamos directamente al aeropuerto y ya el avión nos esperaba en cuanto llegue a nuestros lugares me recargue en el asiento Darien hablaba con Malachite y alguien más cuando llego a nuestro lugar.

-Amy me pidió que tomaras la pastilla y durmieras, por favor hazlo el viaje es largo y necesitas estar bien, al parecer ya hay una pista de donde se encuentre Andrew he pedido que nos informen de todo con el capitán.

-Y tú me dirás ¿verdad? Me despertarás y me dirás lo que sea

-Lo haré si tomas la pastilla –decia extendiéndola mientras aparecía la azafata con el vaso de agua.

-Promételo arrogante

-Te lo prometo cabeza de chorlito -decia mientras alborotaba mi cabello con su mano- ahora tómala.

Tomé la pastilla Darien acomodo mi cinturón y luego hizo lo mismo con el suyo, me jalo hacia él, la pastilla hacia efecto y me quedé profundamente dormida en sus brazos, me despertó un par de veces una para obligarme a comer y después seguí durmiendo la segunda para decirme que estábamos por llegar y aún no había noticias de Mina.

Por fin llegamos al aeropuerto al bajar del avión Amy junto con Rei y Lita nos esperaban tras de ellas dos camionetas Lincoln negras escoltadas por cuatro hombres de traje y gafas, me lancé a los brazos de Amy y ambas lloramos Rei se acercó a nosotras abrazándome también,

-Serena es mejor que se queden con nosotras en casa estarán más seguras.

-Si Serena –decía Lita ya desde ayer Amy está con nosotras es lo mejor

El celular de Amy timbro y ella se apresuró a buscarlo en su bolso, contestó y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar la voz en el otro lado de la línea

-Amy ¿qué pasa?

**Hola mis hermosas ya estoy aquí como cada semana dejándoles un capítulo nuevo y sólo les pido que no intenten matarme por dejarlo todo en suspenso, Seiya ha hecho su aparición y déjenme decirles que no será la última ya que junto a su hermanita van a andar haciendo de las suyas guarden sus ganas de matarlo, también espero no haberlas hecho llorar mucho con la historia de nuestro Darien su infancia fue muy triste pero es parte de la historia vendrán cosas más sorprendentes por favor no me odien si… por hacerlas sufrir mejor babeen y mucho con el arrogante cariñoso y protector que es con Serena que afortunada rubia cuantas quisiéramos estar en su lugar, por un proyecto personal que en pocos días comenzaré espero seguirles publicando cada semana si en algún momento no pudiera les pido su comprensión, créanme que estaré trabajando duro para no fallarles.**

**Como siempre les agradezco el tiempo que se toman al leer cada capítulo a quien se anima a escribir un comentario breve o largo créanme me hacen muy feliz saber que impresiones tienen de cada capítulo no dejen de hacerlo por favor, a quien no se anima a escribir pero que pasa a leer mil gracias también pero aunque sea un hola dejen para saber que están presentes **

**A quienes tienen cuenta les responderé sus reviews por PM a quienes no aquí van las respuestas.**

Bepevikn: Hola hermosa siii el lugar es perfecto fue un capítulo con mucha miel y que bien que les ha gustado, algo hay de eso pero será en el siguiente capítulo espero este sea de tu agrado y mil gracias por comentar

Norma: Espero quedarán resueltas tus dudas hermosa, y que este capítulo te guste más gracias por tu tiempo para leer y comentar mil besos

yssareyes48: Si rubia afortunada cuanta envidia te tengo, yo quiero a mi Dariennnn, sabemos un poco de Darien y lo de Malachite de apoco sabremos más y si los problemas han comenzado nos leemos en el siguiente gracias por comentar besos

flor lucero: Hola hermosa me da gusto que sea de tu agrado y espero que este también una ganadora de la semana gracias por estar al pendiente besos

Daniel Luna: Ayyy lo siento por hacerte sufrir créeme que si pudiera actualizaría lo más pronto posible pero de verdad no puedo gracias por estar al pendiente leer y comentar mil besos y espero este sea de tu agrado también

Goshy: Hola gracias por tomarte tu tiempo en leer como has visto hoy no solo Serena ha sufrido también nuestro Darien pero su amor los ayudará a ambos y más ahora que han dado un paso en reconocer lo que sienten y hay muchos misterios, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y que sigas dejándome tus comentarios mil besos grandes nos leemos pronto.

Como saben cada semana algo un pequeño concurso o dinámica y les mando un pequeño detalle por estar al pendiente esta semana Faby Usako fue la ganadora en contestar primero y también por acertar Diana de Chiba, Flor Lucero y Montse Lee Altamira ay disculpen pongo su alias de Facebook pero bueno les agradezco mucho el cariño que le han brindado a mi historia.

Para quien quiera agregarme en Facebook me encuentra como Mary Vi (Bunny Moon) ya que cada lunes les dejo un adelanto sobre la historia

Como siempre no dejaré de darles las gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes hacen a este conejito de la luna muy feliz besos lunares (si los únicos besos que manda un conejo de la luna ;) muaaack )

Bunny Moon


End file.
